Ce sale môme qui sacagea toutes mes convictions
by Tam83
Summary: Tom Jedusor est un être destiné à tuer il l'a déjà fait, ça ne lui fait pas peur mais que se passe-t-il lorsqu'il doit s'occuper d'un jeune enfant, un enfant facilement manipulable mais si innocent et avec un tel besoin d'amour, un amour que Tom n'a jamais connu ?
1. La ruelle

Le personnage de Tom Jedusor m'a toujours touché de part sa triste enfance, j'ai lu pas mal d'histoire avec lui et j'ai alors cette idée. Donnez un fils à Jedusor pour lui apprendre à aimer, pour qu'il connaisse ce merveilleux sentiment et ne devienne pas un être froid et cruel. Vous pouvez juger, tout avis et bon à prendre.

* * *

Une violente dispute n'allait pas tarder à éclater entre Tom Jedusor et une femme aux cheveux si blond, une femme au corp si désirable, une femme dont les vêtements qu'elle portait ne laissaient aucune doute sur son métier. Au milieu de ses deux jeunes gens, un petit garçon bien trop petit pour comprendre la dispute joué sagement aux pieds de la femme avec des petits cubes en bois. La voix de la femme monta d'un cran :

- Il s'agit de ton fils ! Je ne peux plus le garder, il est trop grand désormais, cela me fait perdre ma clientèle !

- Je ne peux pas le prendre non plus ! Il s'agit de ton boulot si tu n'es pas fichu de le faire correctement ce n'est pas mon problème !

- Je te le laisse et tu n'as pas à répliquer, désormais sa vie est sous ta responsabilités ! Adieu !

- J'ai dix-sept ans bordel ! Shirley ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, je n'y connaissais rien à cette époque au sexe moi ! J'avais douze ans ! Tu n'aurais même pas du coucher avec moi ! Comment aurais-je pu imaginer ça ?

- Tu avais payé ! Tu payes, je couche, ça marche comme ça ! Tu voulais connaître de nouvelles expériences, parfait tu vas connaître les joies de la paternité ! Félicitation !

- Je suis dans un internat à l'autre bout du pays toute l'année, j'en fais quoi ! Je le pose dans un coin !

- Tu en fais ce qui tu veux, ce n'est plus mon problème !

Sur ces derniers mots, Shirley quitta la ruelle sordide où s'était déroulée la dispute et s'éloigna, ses talons aiguilles claquant sur le sol dallé. Tom se détourna vers l'enfant, toujours aussi en colère. L'enfant de cinq ans jouait innocemment au sol faisant désormais claquer les bouts de bois dans une flaque au sol.

- Lèves-toi du sol, idiot !

L'enfant ne rechigna pas et bondit sur ses pieds, il avait l'habitude d'être traité comme un être indésirable. Tom détailla l'enfant d'un oeil critique, il n'était pas bien grand et très maigre même pour un si jeune enfant. Sur ces bras nus, l'on pouvait y voir des traces de bleus violacés, ses affaires étaient dans un état déplorable, bien qu'à sa taille, ils étaient très sales et en très mauvaise état. Sa chemise n'était plus blanche, elle était jaunâtre et noir par endroit, son short un jour beige était remplis de tâches diverses. L'enfant en lui-même ne semblait pas avoir vu une douche depuis un moment. Le regard de Tom se fit plus dur encore. L'enfant avait des cheveux noirs comme lui mais au contraire de Tom, ils persistaient à rester en l'air. Il avait la même forme de visage que lui bien que le visage de l'enfant soit encore arrondit par l'enfance. Dans l'ensemble, l'enfant lui ressemblait énormément si ce n'est ses yeux, Tom les avait pratiquement noir alors que l'enfant avait deux pupilles aussi bleu clair que la mer dans les îles. Un bleu éclatant, un bleu transparent, des yeux remplis d'innocences.

Conclusion, l'enfant était vraiment son fils, il allait devoir trouver des solutions, il avait encore un an à faire à l'école de sorcellerie, heureusement qu'il s'était déjà occupé de son père biologique sinon il aurait du remettre son projet à plus tard. Et Tom avait horreur d'être contrarié dans ses plans. L'enfant ne bougeait toujours pas, il restait debout face à ce jeune homme imposant qui le détaillait, les mains dans son petit dos les empêchaient de trembler. Maman avait horreur quand il tremblait et il avait droit a une correction si elle le surprenait. Aussi veillait-il à ce que le jeune homme que Maman avait désigné comme étant son Papa ne le voit pas trembler, il avait plus de force que Maman, une baffe de cette homme devait faire encore plus mal que lorsque Maman le frappait. Il tressaillit en espérant que ce ne soit pas possible.

Plus loin, à l'insu de nos deux protagonistes, Shirley observait la scène en souriant doucement. Apparemment le contact était prit et vu la manière dont Voldemort dévisageait l'enfant, elle ne doutait pas qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Elle grimaça tout de même en constatant qu'elle l'avait emmené trop tard, la bague des Gaunt ornait déjà le doigt de Voldemort. La potion prit fin et les traits de Shirley laissèrent place à ceux d'Hermione Granger, une jeune femme de vingt-cinq ans, abîmé par la guerre qu'ils avaient perdu à la mort de Harry, l'élu. C'était la seule solution qu'elle avait trouvé. En faisant des recherches, elle avait découvert l'enfant caché de Voldemort, un enfant d'une prostituée battu et maltraité qui ne dépassa pas ses dix ans. Un trait supplémentaire de la haine des moldus de Voldemort. Elle disparut en espérant que ce seul changement parviendrait à changer l'histoire. Il fallait espérer, il ne lui restait que ça de tout façon.

Tom regarda l'enfant tressaillir mais il ne fit aucun commentaire, il le détailla une dernière fois, il se devait d'être sûr de sa décision, il ne pouvait s'autoriser le droit de douter. Ce n'était quelque chose qu'il pouvait prendre pour ensuite décider qu'il ne pouvait plus le garder finalement. En le voyant douter, l'enfant baissa son regard vers le sol déjà que sa mère venait de l'abandonner maintenant voilà que son père allait aussi le faire. Le visage peiné et résigné de l'enfant réussit à toucher pour la première fois le cœur de Tom. Celui-ci se détourna et marcha vers la sortie de la ruelle. L'enfant resta indécis, Papa avait-il décidé de l'abandonner et partait donc sans lui. Les larmes commencèrent à monter dans ces yeux jusqu'à ce que Tom se retourne et disse d'un ton froid :

- T'attends quoi ? Suis-moi !

Le sourire qui grimpa aux lèvres de l'enfant, un sourire qui provoqua quelque chose d'étrange en Tom. Cela l'agaça de perdre le contrôle de lui-même et se mit à marcher à vive allure. L'enfant se mit à courir pour rester au même niveau que son père. Tom le conduisit jusqu'aux bains commun tout en jetant des regards fréquents au ciel. Il y avait de moins en moins de bombardement dans ce coin de Londres. Ce n'était pas une des cibles préférés des Allemands mais il arrivait qu'il y en ait. Ils marchèrent ensuite jusqu'à l'orphelinat où Tom conduisit l'enfant jusqu'au bureau de la directrice, quelques mots plus tard, l'enfant avait sa place dans l'orphelinat et Mrs Cole avait assuré qu'un lit serait ajouté dans la chambre de Tom. En attendant, elle avait proposé que l'enfant aille dans le dortoir des plus petits. Tom se contenta de lui rire au nez l'enfant restait avec lui.

Ils grimpèrent les étages pour finalement arriver dans les chambres de bonnes, peu de temps après son admission à Poudlard, suite à son absence répété pendant plusieurs mois et du aux plaintes diverses des autres pensionnaires, Mrs Cole finit par faire déménager les affaires de Tom dans une des chambres de bonnes. Tom n'avait pas protesté plus il était loin des autres pensionnaires et mieux Tom se portait. Les marches étaient nombreuses et Tom marchait toujours extrêmement vite et l'enfant arriva devant la porte complétement essoufflé mais Tom ne lui prêta aucune importance, il ouvrit la chambre d'un coup de baguette et entra. L'enfant entra à sa suite et ouvrit de grand yeux en voyant la chambre. Elle était verte et argent, bien que impersonnelle, elle n'en restait pas moins insolite pour un jeune enfant de part son étrangeté. Tout d'abord les énormes grimoires empilés près du lit ensuite l'encrier et la plume posés sur le bureau mais ce qui poussa le plus l'enfant à ouvrir de grand yeux était le serpent enroulé dans un vivarium ouvert. Tom sourit en voyant l'étrange étincelle dans les yeux de l'enfant, il lui dit froidement :

- Approche, nous allons voir si tu es vraiment mon fils !

L'enfant le regarda légèrement apeuré, les tests que Maman lui faisait faire finissaient toujours par la décevoir et elle lui disait qu'il n'était pas son fils, généralement Maman le tapait après ça. Il savait néanmoins que se dérober à un ordre direct était également sévèrement puni. Il réagit aussitôt et avança d'un pas méfiant jusqu'à Tom. Son père posa ses mains sur ses épaules et poussa l'enfant jusqu'au serpent, serpent qui ne s'en préoccupa pas. L'enfant paniqua, il chercha à se défaire de l'étreinte de Tom mais celui-ci le tenait fermement empêchant toutes possibilités de fuites. Il se contenta de dire en fourchelang :

_- Sssssufffffit ! Nagini, viensssss dire bonjour à mon ffffilsssss !_

_- Bonjjjjour petit humain. _

_- Euh, sssssalut... _

_- Tu essssss bien mon fffilsssss_

Étrangement, le seul fait que Tom reconnaisse sa paternité et énonce clairement qu'il était son fils rassura l'enfant. Maman n'avait jamais dit qu'il était son fils, du moins pas dans ce sens. Bien sûr, elle l'avait dit mais lorsque Maman le disait le ton de sa voix faisait mal alors que lorsque Papa l'avait dit, ce fut comme un baume pour son cœur maltraité. Papa le reconnaissait, il l'avait dit. Tom regarda le sourire innocent éclairer le visage de l'enfant en se demandant bien ce qui pouvait le rendre ainsi avant de se rappeler qu'il était Voldemort et que les états d'âmes des gens l'importaient peu. Tom lâcha les épaules de l'enfant et s'installa à son bureau, il avait un certain nombre de lettres à écrire, d'abord au ministère ensuite à Poudlard. L'enfant recula jusqu'à la fenêtre et s'assit sur le rebord en silence. Il se contenta de regarder alternativement Papa en train d'écrire et l'animation régnant dans la rue. Tom était quelqu'un de très minutieux, il passa donc plusieurs heures à écrire ses lettres pour être parfaitement satisfait pendant ce temps, l'enfant était resté immobile assit sur la fenêtre.

Quand Tom eut terminé , la pendule positionnée face au bureau lui apprit qu'il était déjà l'heure de manger. Il se leva et commença à partir, l'enfant le regarda s'éloigner mais il obéit à Maman, il resta dans son coin sans bouger, sans parler, à jouer à celui qui n'existe pas. Tom ouvrit la porte et commença à descendre les escaliers, il lui fallut un moment pour s'apercevoir de l'absence de l'enfant parce que Tom était une personne qui ne regardait jamais derrière elle. Il remonta les marches et trouva l'enfant au même endroit, il n'avait pas bougé. Tom fronça les sourcils, il avait quoi comme problème ce gosse. L'enfant se félicita d'avoir résisté à l'envie d'aller sur le lit en voyant Papa revenir dans la chambre. Papa le regardait alors il fit comme Maman lui avait appris, il sauta sur ses pieds, se mit bien droit et les mains dans son dos. Papa le regarda de haut en bas avant de se retourner vers la porte, l'enfant se sentit triste, il avait espéré que Papa …

- Suis-moi ! Nous allons manger !

La voix était froide et dénuée d'émotion mais c'était déjà plus que ce Maman ne lui avait jamais dit, sans méchanceté. Il sentit la joie envahir son être et le sourire grimpa aux lèvres de l'enfant et il dépêcha de rattraper Papa tout en faisant un signe d'adieu à Nagini. Ils descendirent toutes les marches et plus d'une fois, les pieds fatigués de l'enfant glissèrent et il dut se rattraper de justesse. Tom ne s'en aperçut que tard, il fronça de nouveau les sourcils, se demandant à quel nouveau jeu stupide, son fils pouvait bien jouer. Il ne lui vient pas à l'idée que l'enfant était jeune et maladroit. Ils arrivèrent au rez-de-chaussée et Tom les conduisit jusqu'à une table composé des plus âgés. Il remplit son assiette et regarda un moment l'enfant attendant qu'il se serve. L'enfant n'en fit rien, il se contenta de poser ses coudes sur la table et de mettre sa tête dedans. Il commençait à somnoler quand une surveillante passa et voyant son assiette vide lança un regard méfiant à Tom avant de remplir l'assiette de l'enfant. Elle s'éloigna en lui souhaitant bonne appétit, l'enfant se redressa et contempla Tom, devait-il manger ?

- Manges !

De nouveau, ce sourire grimpa aux lèvres de l'enfant et quelque chose bougea à l'intérieur de Tom. L'enfant mangea de bon appétit et Tom fronça de nouveau les sourcils, ce gamin était étrange. Il se servit du dessert, l'enfant n'en demanda pas, Tom ne lui en donna pas. C'était aussi simple que ça. Ils remontèrent ensuite Tom marchait vite l'enfant fatigué ne tenta même plus de le suivre, il grimpa les marches à son rythme au risque de se faire taper ensuite. Quand il entra dans la pièce, il y avait un autre lit, Tom était déjà couché et endormit l'enfant grimpa dans le deuxième lit et ferma ces petits yeux.

Au milieu de la nuit, la maison craqua chose en soi toute naturelle. L'enfant se réveilla en sursaut, les yeux tristes et les joues remplis de larmes. Il venait de faire un très très mauvais rêve. Il s'assit sur son lit en serrant sa couverture contre lui tout en pleurant silencieusement. Il avait peur maintenant, Papa était pas loin, il le savait mais il avait peur. Il ne le voyait pas. Il resta là un moment sur son lit à pleurer en silence. Il finit par se recoucher mais il ne parvient pas à s'endormir de nouveau. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait sa Maman avec la barre de fer, c'était la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait tapé. Il les rouvrait affolé et vérifiait qu'elle n'était pas là. Il se releva doucement et vérifiant les alentours, il s'approcha du lit de Papa. Peut être que s'il montait dans le lit avec Papa, Maman ne lui ferait plus de mal mais et si Papa était fâché qu'il ait quitté son lit. L'enfant retourna vers son lit mais de nouveau l'image de Maman avec la barre apparut et il fit demi-tour et escalada dans le lit de Papa. Il se glissa dans les bras de Papa et il s'y sentit à l'aise, rassuré, Maman avait disparut. Il ne restait plus que cette impression de chaleur confortable au fond de son cœur. Il ferma les yeux, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

J'espère réellement que cela vous a plus. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésistez pas, je tâcherais d'y répondre.


	2. Mais que se passetil, par Merlin ?

Le personnage de Tom Jedusor m'a toujours touché de part sa triste enfance, j'ai lu pas mal d'histoire avec lui et j'ai alors cette idée. Donnez un fils à Jedusor pour lui apprendre à aimer, pour qu'il connaisse ce merveilleux sentiment et ne devienne pas un être froid et cruel. Vous pouvez juger, tout avis et bon à prendre.

* * *

L'enfant retourna vers son lit mais de nouveau l'image de Maman avec la barre apparut et il fit demi-tour et escalada dans le lit de Papa. Il se glissa dans les bras de Papa et il s'y sentit à l'aise, rassuré, Maman avait disparut. Il ne restait plus que cette impression de chaleur confortable au fond de son cœur. Il ferma les yeux, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Au petit matin, le soleil pénétrant dans la chambre, Tom ouvrit les yeux et sentit un poids sur son bras. Il grimaça, ce devait encore être Nagini, elle avait tendance à faire cela. Il baissa son regard vers le point incommodant et il trouva un petit garçon à la place d'un serpent. Tom écarquilla les yeux, que fessait l'enfant dans son lit. En quel honneur avait-il considérer qu'il pouvait le rejoindre dans son lit. Il leva la main pour le secouer quand Nagini l'interrompit :

- _Tu devrais le laisser dormir, Tom._

_- Pourquoi je ferais cela ? _

_- __Il a mal dormit, ton petit, tu devrais le laisser se reposer. _

_- Je descends, j'ai des affaires. Je reviens. _

_- __Ne tardes pas trop, il est encore jeunot, ton deux pattes. _

_- Occupes-toi de tes affaires ! _

_- __Tu devrais lui en acheter d'autres d'affaires, justement. Tu ne peux pas le laisser marcher dans la rue avec une telle peau. _

Nagini siffla de colère et se détourna de Tom qui attrapa ses affaires et sortit de la pièce. Tom avait quelques projets de travail pas réellement honnêtes et qui ne pouvaient pas attendre. Depuis cela lui permettrait aussi d'acheter des vêtements à son fils, il ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser avec de tels guenilles. Nagini n'avait pas tort. Le voilà qu'il suivait les conseils d'un serpent femelle qui n'avait jamais eu de petits. Seulement, il fallait reconnaître qu'elle n'avait pas tort, il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont on s'occupait d'un enfant. Bah, il verrait bien, il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal, l'enfant ne s'était pas encore plaint, ce devait être bon signe. Le malfrat avec qui il avait rendez-vous l'attendait déjà et le regard de Tom se fit froid et calculateur. Il n'avait plus le droit à l'erreur.

L'enfant ouvrit les yeux et s'étira doucement. Le lit était vide, Papa n'était plus là. L'enfant s'assit sur le champs. La pièce était vide, Papa avait disparut. Et si Papa avait été tellement en colère qu'il l'avait abandonné ici tout seul pour que le serpent le mange. Nagini sortit du vivarium et s'approcha de l'enfant, elle le rassura doucement. On lui avait tué tellement d'enfants lorsqu'elle était à l'animalerie qu'elle allait le chérir ce petit bout d'homme. Elle descendit lui chercher à manger et remonta dans la chambre en conseillant à l'enfant de manger. L'enfant ne se fit pas prier, il avala tous ce qu'emmena le serpent puis ensuite il s'installa dans un coin et recommença à s'ennuyer en silence. Nagini sourit et proposa à l'enfant une partie de trappe-trappe. L'enfant eut un sourire si grand que le serpent, tout serpent qu'elle est, en fut touché. La partie commença dans l'espace réduit de la chambre, l'enfant était rapide mais Nagini était plus imposante et s'accommodait mieux avec les meubles de la chambre.

Quelques heures plus tard, Tom entra dans une pièce dévasté où les rires de son fils retentissaient avec force. Il ne sut pas pourquoi mais ce rire lui fit plaisir. Il ne sourit pas mais d'une certaine manière il fut toucher d'entendre pour la première fois le rire de son fils. Sous ses yeux, il vit les livres éparpillés au sol les parchemins envolés par terre, les couvertures tout chiffonnés et au milieu de ce massacre, un serpent entourant la taille de l'enfant et le chatouillant avec le bout de sa langue et l'enfant gigotant pour se libérer en poussant des rires chaleureux. Tom aurait du s'énerver, ils venaient de déranger son espace, lui si maniaque mais il se sentit tout drôle devant se spectacle. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui arriver et cela lui fit peur. Il demanda d'une voix cassante :

- Je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé ici ?

Les rires cessèrent et la peur se refléta sur le visage de l'enfant, cela fit mal au cœur de Tom qui ne comprenant toujours pas ce qu'il lui arrivait claqua la porte. Nagini n'était pas qu'un simple serpent, elle était lié à son maître, elle était son familier. Déjà en temps normal, les animaux ressentent plus ou moins les émotions mais ici, elle les ressentait avec la même consistance que son animalier. Nagini sut ce qui arrivait à Tom et comprenant son désarroi, elle se décida à aller l'aider. Elle déposa l'enfant sur le lit et le rassura, Tom n'était pas fâché contre lui, il ne fallait pas s'en faire. Ensuite elle glissa jusqu'à la cour de l'orphelinat où c'était réfugié Tom. Il était assit face à la cour déserte et trempé d'eau, il regardait droit devant lui, se demandant bien ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Quelles étaient ses émotions qui le prenaient comme il voyait l'enfant heureux.

- L'amour.

- Pardon ? L'amour est une chose stupide, un sentiment pour les faibles, Nagini !

- L'amour est ce qui rend un homme heureux, Tom. L'amour est ce qui fait grandir un enfant. Tu as aimé entendre ton deux pattes rire mais il a rit parce que je lui ai apporté quelques qui lui a toujours manqué, l'amour.

- Je ne ressent pas ce sentiment stupide qu'est l'amour ! Est-ce bien clair !

- Si tu le dis, Tommy, si tu le dis mais il n'en reste pas moins que cet enfant a besoin de toi, de ton attention. Il a besoin que tu lui parles que tu lui disses ce que vous allez faire. Il n'est pas dans ta tête.

Lorsque Tom remonta dans la chambre, il trouva la chambre rangée et l'enfant debout au milieu de la chambre les mains derrière le dos. Cette image encore plus touchante, énerva encore plus Tom qui se força à garder un visage doux pour ne pas effrayer de nouveau l'enfant. Il s'approcha de l'enfant et sortit un sac de sa poche, il le tendit à l'enfant. Dans un demi-sourire, il lui dit que c'était un cadeau et laissa ouvrir le sac. Il y avait des habits neufs, l'enfant ouvrit de grand yeux reconnaissants mais il ne prononça pas un mot. Maman lui avait toujours dit de ne parler que si on lui donnait la permission. Tom le regarda avant de soupirer, il aurait aimer entendre encore une fois la voix de son fils. Tout à coup, une grande révélation atteint Tom. Il ne connaissais pas le nom de l'enfant, comment avait-il pu oublié de lui demander un tel détail. Tom lui demanda de sa voix la plus douce :

- Fils, dis-moi quel est ton nom ?

- Naja, Papa. Naja Seba Jedusor.

- C'est un très joli nom, sourit Tom.

L'enfant hocha la tête de nouveau, Nagini entra dans la chambre et Tom se redressa et ordonna à l'enfant de mettre ses nouvelles affaires. Il se sentait déjà suffisamment stupide de suivre les conseils étranges d'un serpent. Quand ce fut fait, il ouvrit la porte et commença à partir lorsqu'il remarqua qu'une fois encore Naja ne l'avait pas suivit. Il se retourna vers l'enfant et se mit à sa hauteur, il prit un visage sérieux et lui demanda d'un ton sec :

- Pourquoi tu ne me suis jamais ?

- J'avais jamais le droit avec Maman, je devais rester dans la pièce où elle me déposait.

- Bien alors que ce soit claire désormais, là où je vais, tu vas, je veux que tu ne me lâche pas d'une oreille.

Naja hocha la tête et Tom éclata de nouveau :

- Et parles au nom de Merlin ! Tu as une langue !

- Maman ne voulait pas que je parle, juste quand elle me l'ordonnait.

- Tu es libre de parler, Naja, au faîtes, on va faire simple tu ne vas plus obéir aux règles de ta mère. Si tu as peur de faire une bêtise alors tu me demandes à moi ou à Nagini.

- Oui, Papa.

- Bien allons manger, maintenant.

Naja hocha la tête et suivit Tom dans les escaliers. Il le mena dans la cantine de l'orphelinat et se rappelant de la veille, il ordonna à son fils de prendre tout ce qui voulait sur la table. Ensuite, il retourna à la mastication de son assiette sans vraiment prêter attention aux agissements de son fils. Naja s'était relevé sur la chaise et debout sur celle-ci il essayait d'approcher le plat et en tirant de toutes ses petites forces d'enfants, il n'y parvient pas. Il se mit à le pousser d'avant en arrière, le fessant avancer mais pas assez vite pour l'impatience d'un enfant de presque cinq ans. Il poussa plus fort en y mettant tout son corps et le plat se reversa, le riz se déversa sur la table. Tom sursauta, quel être maladroit cet enfant. Il tourna son visage furieux vers l'enfant qui se ratatina sur sa chaise. Tom s'efforça de ne pas exploser dans la salle, officiellement il était un enfant bien élevé mais son regard dur se planta dans celui terrifié de Naja. D'une voix sourde, il lui ordonna :

- Ramasses !

L'enfant hocha plusieurs fois la tête totalement paniqué, il avait fâché Papa. Papa n'était pas content, il ne voulait pas que Papa fasse comme Maman. Non, non, pas ça. Peut être que si il ramassait bien, Papa ne serait plus fâché. Il se releva de sa chaise et commença avec agitation à ramasser la nourriture sur la table avec ses mains. Il ne voulait pas que Papa soit encore plus fâché, il se dépêchait et il reversa le récipient d'eau s'écroula sur la table. Ce coups-ci, Tom ne parvient pas à rester calme, il attrapa le bras de son fils et lui ordonna sèchement de remonter dans la chambre. S'il n'était pas capable de se servir sans créer des catastrophes alors il n'avait pas besoin de manger. Les yeux de Naja se remplirent de larmes, Papa était encore plus en colère. Papa allait être méchant, il le savait mais il obéit parce que ça fait plus mal lorsqu'on n'obéit pas. Naja le sait, il monta les marches d'un pas lent en reniflant et en essuyant ces larmes avec le coin de la manche. Dans la chambre, Nagini vit l'enfant pleurer mais elle n'intervient pas, elle interviendrait que si cela devient dangereux.

Tom continua à manger calmement, il ne ramassa ni l'eau, ni la nourriture. Il lança même un regard flippant à une jeune éducatrice qui lui demanda de réparer les bêtises de l'enfant. Comme si lui, Tom Jedusor, Lord Voldemort, l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard allait se laisser diriger par une moldue. Quand il eut fini son repas, il quitta la cantine dans un silence de pierre, son éclat envers son fils avait jeté un froid sur le repas de ses condisciples. À peine eut-il passé les portes du couloir, qu'un sourire ironique lui monta aux lèvres. Il adorait la peur qu'il avait lu sur le visage de ses déchets. Il monta les marches d'un pas rapide et silencieux. Quand il ouvrit la porte, un étrange spectacle s'ouvrit sous ses yeux. L'enfant, son fils, Naja s'était réfugié dans un coin de la pièce complètement effrayé, les larmes striaient son visage, il était replié sur lui-même et n'arrêtait pas de reculer comme s'il espérait pouvoir pénétré dans le mur. Ces yeux étaient rougis et boursouflés, plusieurs mèches de ces cheveux s'étaient accrochés à son visage. La peur qu'il lisait sur son visage ne lui fit aucun bien. La peur de son fils lui donna un coup de poing dans son cœur de pierre. Lorsque Tom s'approcha de lui, l'enfant cria, paniqué :

- Non, non, j'l'ai pas fait exprès ! Pardon … pardon … j'suis désolé … j'le ferais plus … juré !

- Calmes, fils !

Mais l'enfant ne se calma pas, il cessa de crier. Il ne se tût pas mais il ne fit plus aucun bruit. Ses lèvres continuaient de répéter ces mots, à les hurler en silence. Tom ne bougea plus un muscle, le petit garçon se mit à se balancer d'avant en arrière tout en répétant sa litanie insensée. Tom ne parvient pas à arrêter la panique de monter en lui. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, il tenta de faire un pas mais l'enfant recommença à reculer paniqué contre le mur. Tom recula aussitôt son pied en levant les mains d'un geste apaisant mais les mains levés de Tom ne firent qu'accentués la peur de Naja. Tom songea sérieusement à le pétrifier pour l'atteindre tranquillement mais au lieu de cela, il se tourna vers Nagini et lui lança rageusement :

_- Tu comptessssssss faire quelque cccchossssse !_

_- Il ssssss'agggit de ton deuxxxx piedsssssss. _

_- Une idée ? _

_- Prendssssss-le danssss tess bras ! _

_- Il panique dèssss que je faissssss un pas, je faisssss comment, moi ? _

_- Il sssss'aggit de ton filsssss ! _

Tom lança un regard rageur à Nagini, elle en avait des bonnes. Comme si un câlin, pouvait réellement calmer l'enfant. Celui-ci d'ailleurs avait cessé de reculer contre le mur pour recommencer à se balancer d'avant en arrière. Tom soupira en fronçant les sourcils, il avait beau réfléchir, aucun raisonnement logique ne lui permettait de juger qu'un câlin calmerait l'enfant. Finalement, il décida d'ignorer son jugement logique et d'agir. Il marcha à vive allure jusqu'à l'enfant à l'attira dans ces bras. Naja paniqua et se débattit pour échapper à l'étreinte de Papa. Tom tient bon et se contenta de maintenir l'enfant contre lui. Au début, il n'y eut aucun résultat puis peu à peu, Naja laissa de se débattre et arrêta sa litanie terrorisé. Il ne cessa pas de pleurer mais il s'accrochait désormais aux vêtements de Papa, il ne voulait pas que Papa le laisse parce qu'il n'était pas assez doué. Tom tenait l'enfant dans ses bras, Nagini lui conseilla de lui caresser doucement le dos pour le calmer. Tom haussa les sourcils de surprise, à quoi cela allait-il servir ? Pourtant, il ne réfléchit pas, la peur et le peine de l'enfant lui retournaient les intestins, suffisamment pour qu'il obéisse en oubliant son orgueil.

L'enfant cessa rapidement de pleurer et Tom le garda un peu dans ses bras puis il le souleva et le fit se mettre debout. Il regarda un instant l'enfant avant de se détourner vers Nagini. Il allait lui demander des explications mais en voyant l'heure, il préfèrera attendre. Il fit signe à l'enfant de le suivre en informant Nagini qu'ils partaient pour le Chemin de Traverse et qu'ils lui ramèneraient de la nourriture. Nagini les laissa partir en se demandant si Tom, son maître, n'avait pas oublié que l'enfant n'avait toujours pas mangé à cause du saladier et du récipient d'eau renversé. Elle avait tout de même de gros doute, Tom avait beau avoir un talent particulier pour décrypter les réactions humaines, il était très centrée sur lui-même et ne s'intéressait aux actions d'autrui seulement si cela pouvait lui apportait un avantage certain.

* * *

J'espère réellement que cela vous autant plu. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésistez pas, je tâcherais d'y répondre. Et je voudrais remerciais cceux qui m'ont lancé des reviews, elle m'ont énormément plu, je ne sais plus si j'y ai répondu ou pas mais si ce n'est pas le cas, je m'en excuse et vous remercie ici.


	3. Le Chemin de Traverse

Le personnage de Tom Jedusor m'a toujours touché de part sa triste enfance, j'ai lu pas mal d'histoire avec lui et j'ai alors cette idée. Donnez un fils à Jedusor pour lui apprendre à aimer, pour qu'il connaisse ce merveilleux sentiment et ne devienne pas un être froid et cruel. Vous pouvez juger, tout avis et bon à prendre.

* * *

lili : merci d'avoir laissé deux reviews sur mes deux chapitres, j'en suis très heureuse, j'espère que tu liras ce chapitre et tes reviews m'ont fait plaisir, merci. Et désolée, d'avoir oublié de te remercier au précédent chapitre.

jami : très contente que mon début te plaise, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira aussi.

* * *

_Il fit signe à l'enfant de le suivre en informant Nagini qu'ils partaient pour le Chemin de Traverse et qu'ils lui ramèneraient de la nourriture. Nagini les laissa partir en se demandant si Tom, son maître, n'avait pas oublié que l'enfant n'avait toujours pas mangé à cause du saladier et du récipient d'eau renversé. Elle avait tout de même de gros doute, Tom avait beau avoir un talent particulier pour décrypter les réactions humaines, il était très centrée sur lui-même et ne s'intéressait aux actions d'autrui seulement si cela pouvait lui apportait un avantage certain._

Pourtant aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Tom avait été choqué par la crise de son fils. Bien sûr, il avait déjà provoqué une telle peur aux autres enfants mais c'était tellement différent. Naja était son enfant et il s'était toujours arrangé pour ne pas paraître effrayant devant son fils. Il ne comprenait pas et si Tom avait bien en horreur une chose, c'était l'ignorance. Il se promit de régler ce problème en allant conforter la mère de l'enfant dans les jours qui suivront. Le ventre de l'enfant émit un grognement alors qu'il dérapait une nouvelle fois sur une marches irrégulières et glissantes. Tom baissa alors son regard vers l'enfant et lui fit signe de se relever avant de partir pour leur destination, Tom décida de faire un détour par la cuisine. Il demanda un sandwich bien garni à la cuisinière qui lui rappela d'un Tom mauvais que l'heure du repas était terminée depuis une demi-heure. Tom se redressa de toute sa hauteur dépassant la petite cuisinière ventripotente et lui envoyant un regard lourd de sens tout en transformant l'intonation de sa voix, comme il avait appris à faire.

- Fais un sandwich bien garnie à mon fils !

La voix était dure et sans appel, la cuisinière fit bouger sa quantité impressionnante de grasse et commença à préparer ce qui lui était demandé. Naja, lui, s'était recroquevillé légèrement en entendant le ton de la phrase, il n'était toujours pas rassurer et puis, il n'y croyait pas vraiment. Maman lui fessait souvent des farces comme cela, lorsqu'il avait fait une bêtise, elle lui préparait un magnifique repas, le fessait s'assoir, le laissant saliver avant de retirer précipitamment l'assiette sans lui donner l'autorisation de manger. Ensuite elle se mettait à rire en lui demandant si il croyait vraiment qu'un méchant garçon comme lui méritait de manger. L'enfant ne pensait donc pas que Papa le laisserait manger avec qu'il eut gaspillé de la nourriture, de l'eau et qu'il l'eut en plus mis en colère. Pourtant, la cuisinière finit sa tâche et tendit le sandwich au thon et aux œufs à Tom, les yeux vides de tout sentiments. Tom se retourna vers l'enfant et le conduisit à l'extérieur sans lui tendre le sandwich mais Naja savait de tout façon qu'il ne l'aurait pas. Papa le mena jusqu'à un banc, plus loin et lui fit signe de s'assoir. Naja tout content de pouvoir obéir à Papa, se précipita pour aller se mettre sur le banc, Tom fronça les sourcils. Il était vraiment étrange son enfant. Il lui tendit le sandwich, l'enfant n'osa pas le prendre. La main de Papa se rapprocha encore et timidement, lentement Naja tendit la main pour s'en saisir. Tom ne bougea pas en regardant, légèrement agacé, l'étrange manège de l'enfant. L'enfant attrapa le sandwich et Tom le regarda sévèrement :

- Essaie de ne pas te tâcher. J'ai encore quelque chose à régler dans le coin, manges tranquillement et ne bouges pas d'ici.

Naja hocha lentement la tête en regardant son Papa sans bien comprendre. Papa avait été fâché contre lui mais il avait pas tapé Naja, non, et il ne l'avait pas privé de nourriture, non plus. Il n'avait pas crié sur Naja non plus, il n'avait rien dit. L'enfant ne comprenait pas, Papa avait semblé en colère lorsqu'il n'avait pas été sage à table mais il n'avait pas tapé. Ce n'était pas qu'il voulait que Papa le tape, ça non mais il ne comprenait. Tout d'un coup, il fut pris d'un doute et si Papa lui avait dit de rester sur ce banc pour l'abandonner puis facilement. Naja écarquilla les yeux, décidément les grands étaient trop compliqués à comprendre. Ce fut la peur au ventre que Naja termina son sandwich et attendit le retour de Papa. Il ne bougea pas du banc de peur que Papa revienne et qu'il ne le trouve pas et s'en aille sans lui. Alors Naja fit comme il en avait l'habitude, il ne bougea plus et observa les gens et les rares voitures passaient dans la rue. Il levait ses yeux vers le ciel de temps à autre en espérant réellement qu'il n'y aurait pas de bombardement. Il ne saurait pas quoi faire, s'il en avait un. Avec Maman, il allait se réfugier à la cave du voisin mais ici, Papa ne lui avait pas dit.

Tom avait été retrouver l'homme et lui avait fourni la drogue pour laquelle il avait était payé à la transporter depuis ses neuf ans. Ce n'était pas un métier très difficile et avec sa tête d'ange et ces vêtements de premier de la classe, les flics ne le contrôlaient jamais et c'était pour cela qu'il était l'un des meilleurs passeurs du quartiers. De plus, il avait moins de chance de se faire attraper puisqu'il ne pouvait s'acquitter de ce travail que l'été, ce qui réduisait ses chances de se faire attraper. Cela était déjà arrivé mais Tom était doué pour se tirer d'affaire sans laisser de preuve derrière lui, il avait simplement fait comme en cinquième avec le Basilic et Hagrid, il s'était un bouc émissaire. Une fois, le passage effectué, Tom fit rapidement demi tour et retourna auprès de l'enfant.

Naja ne le dit pas mais il fut réellement soulagé quand il vit Papa revenir. Tom constata avec une certaine satisfaction que l'enfant avait fini de manger et avait sagement obéit en restant sur le banc. Tom n'en connaissait pas beaucoup en matière d'éducation mais il pouvait se vanter de connaître les comportements agaçants de certains enfants. Les plus jeunes enfants de l'orphelinat étaient intenables, il suffisait généralement pour que l'éducatrice leur demande de rester dans la salle d'étude pour qu'ils se précipitent dès qu'elle avait le dos tourné dans la salle de jeux. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait, les enfants de l'orphelinat aimaient bien joué, peut être devrait-il acheté des jouets à Naja. Tom décida qu'il y réfléchirait plus tard, il était déjà assez en retard sur son programme sans en rajouter avec des réflexions vides de sens. Il regarda l'enfant et lui sourit doucement, en lui disant qu'il avait été sage et aurait droit à une récompense. Tom n'était pas certain mais il lui semblait avoir déjà entendu ses camarades parlaient de leur vie à l'extérieur de Poudlard et que leurs parents les récompenser lorsqu'ils étaient satisfaits de leur enfant. Tom comptait être un aussi bon père que possible et il aimerait bien être lui aussi le responsable du rire si clair de son fils.

Le regard de Naja s'éclaira lorsqu'il attendit son père le féliciter et un sourire éclatant remonta sur ses lèvres et il se leva pour suivre son père. Ils marchèrent pendant un moment jusqu'à atteindre la station du Metropolitan Railway Company, Tom paya la traversée et ils montèrent dans un wagon particulièrement bruyant et mal ventilée. Le trajet fut assez long, Tom garda son regard tourné vers la fenêtre raillé observant l'obscurité. En ne regardant pas son fils, il avait tout tranquillité pour réfléchir à ce qui avait le plus besoin de réponse. D'abord, il se doutait qu'une fois les lettres envoyés, il allait avoir un certain nombre de choses à faire. Le ministère le convoquerait sans doute pour lui faire remplir des documents officiels mais il savait par avance que le premier à répondre serait le directeur, ce qui était un peu l'idée. Tom était majeur et donc avait toute l'assurance qu'on ne pourrait pas lui enlever l'enfant mais Tom n'avait jamais réellement eu de paperasserie à faire et il comptait bien utiliser son charme pour s'assurer le soutien du directeur. Le mieux évidemment serait qu'il parvienne à convaincre Dumbledore de l'aider mais il était beaucoup moins facilement manipulable que Dippet. Il pourrait peut être essayer de persuader Dippet qu'il avait besoin de l'aide d'un professeur et comme Dumbledore serait présent – Tom ne doutait pas un instant qu'il serait présent dans le bureau, derrière l'épaule de Dippet – ce serait lui qui écoperait du travail. Le plus difficile serait de manipuler le directeur pour qu'il accepte toutes les demandes de Tom.

Pendant que Tom ruminait ses sombres projets, Naja était sagement assit en face de son père, il observait autour de lui en ouvrant de grands yeux, Maman ne l'avait jamais emmené dans un de ses grands tubes froids. Le wagon presque neuf, fasciné l'enfant et les personnes qui étaient avec eux encore plus. Il balançait lentement les jambes sous sa chaise parce qu'il ne touchait pas le sol. Il y avait une vieille femme étrange, vêtu de vieux haillons et de vieux bouts de tissus déchirés. Les gens semblaient mal à l'aise d'être si proche d'elle, sans doute parce qu'elle avait tendance à leur parler en dévoilant sa mâchoire édenté où les rares dents encore présentes étaient pourrie. Leurs gênes venaient sans doute aussi du fait que le vieille aux haillons parlaient toute seule de chose totalement irrationnelle. Naja la trouva assez intéressante pour qu'il la regarde jusqu'à ce qu'elle descende du wagon.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Tom se leva et touchant le bras de son fils lui indiqua qu'ils descendaient ici. En sortant de la rame de métro, Naja constata qu'il n'était jamais venu dans une rue telle que celle-ci. De tout façon, avec Maman, il était rarement sortit, Maman le laissait tout seul à la maison et elle sortait sans lui. Tom marchait vite, d'un pas long et Naja était obligé de trottiner pour rester au même niveau que Tom. La rue, dans laquelle ils marchaient, était grande et plusieurs autres personnes y marchaient aussi. Naja regardait de tout les côtés, il n'avait jamais vu autant de personnes autour de lui, si proche de lui, il décida de se rapprocher un peu plus de son père et il se cogna contre la jambe de celui-ci. Tom lui lança un regard agacé et Naja changea finalement d'opinion, il n'avait pas besoin d'être trop proche de Papa. Tom tourna dans une ruelle sombre et sans aucune hésitation ouvrit une porte que Naja n'avait même pas vu avant que Papa ne la touche.

Quand Papa et lui furent rentrés, Naja constata que Papa les avaient emmené dans un bar mais il s'agissait d'un drôle de bar et il avait de l'expérience en matière de bar. Maman était souvent obligé de le trainer avec elle dans les bars lorsqu'elle ne pouvait pas le laisser seule dans l'appartement minuscule parce qu'une collègue travaillait dans l'une des chambres. D'abord, le bar semblait neuf et Naja n'allait jamais dans des bars neufs, Maman aurait trop eu honte de lui et puis les gens dans la pièce, ils étaient habillés étrangement. Tom regarda les rides de concentrations se formaient sur le visage de l'enfant et l'informa subitement qu'ils étaient des sorciers. Naja ouvrit des grands yeux et sourit son Papa était un sorcier, il devait être super fort et alors il ne devait plus craindre que Maman revienne et recommence à être méchante avec lui. Naja aimait bien Papa, Papa n'avait pas encore fait bobo à Naja. Tom secoua la tête en voyant la nouvelle expression de l'enfant et se tourna vers le barman qui les salua :

- Déjà là, Tommy, il n'est pas encore un peu tôt pour faire tes courses scolaires ?

- Bonjour, Tom, je ne suis pas là pour ça. J'ai … j'ai eu une petite surprise un matin au réveil … il se trouve que ce jeune garçon est … c'est mon fils.

Le ton de Tom était parfait, il était poli et suffisamment hésitant pour que le barman aient l'impression qu'il était un peu perdu. D'ailleurs, le barman du Chaudron Baveur ne devait pas être bien vieux, il n'avait même pas la trentaine et il attrapa un verre derrière lui et servit une bièrraubeurre à Tom, celui-ci refusa poliment en affirmant ne pas pouvoir payer mais Tom, le barman, balaya ses protestations d'une main et sortit un seconde verre pour l'enfant. Tom souleva son fils maladroitement pour l'installer sur les chaises hautes du bar et s'installa tout proche prêt à se ''confier'' au barman sachant qu'en moins d'une heure Albus Dumbledore en serait informé.

- Je … je ne sais pas quoi faire, Tom … je n'ai jamais eu à m'occuper de personne … et … et puis je ne peux pas le laisser ici seul quand j'irais à Poudlard … je … je n'y comprends rien moi à tout ça …

- Et que vas-tu faire, alors, Tommy ?

- J'ai écrit une lettre à monsieur Dippet en lui disant que … ouf c'est pas facile … je lui disais que j'arrêtais mes études … j'aurais adoré continuer, je sais pertinemment que je vais décevoir tout le monde mais … mais c'est mon fils … je sais pas quoi faire …

- Et que comptes-tu faire si tu arrêtes l'école, mon garçon ?

- Quelque chose, n'importe quoi … il faut que j'y aille … j'ai peur que Hibou Transport ne ferme … au revoir, Tom.

Tom descendit de sa chaise en ayant à peine touché à sa bièrraubeurre pour ajouter un signe de plus à son trouble, il aida maladroitement son fils à descendre de la chaise sous le regard du barman, bien que Tom était persuadé que son fils aurait pu descendre seul. L'enfant semblait avoir adoré le jus de citrouille puisque le verre était complètement vide. Le barman les rattrapa avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps d'atteindre l'arrière boutique et convaincu difficilement Tom Jedusor à utiliser le propre hibou du Chaudron Baveur. Tom le remercia ensuite à plusieurs reprises et attacha la lettre pour Poudlard à la patte de l'hibou. Avant de rejoindre le Chemin de Traverse en remerciant une dernière fois le barman. Une fois dans l'arrière cour du bar, Tom leva les yeux au ciel, il avait horreur de jouer cette stupide comédie de l'enfant perdu et doué. Il tapota sur les briques et le passage s'ouvrit sur une ruelle animée et sous les grands yeux étonnées de l'enfant.

C'était un réel étonnement pour l'enfant qui n'avait jusque là, jamais cru en la magie. Le Papa Noël n'était jamais venu le voir à lui, il ne se souvient pas que la magie l'est déjà aidé dans sa courte vie. C'était une chose que Maman avait répété ne pas exister mais pourtant sous ses yeux, toutes ses couleurs, ses drôles de vêtements, ses étincelles marrantes, ses étranges boutiques. Tom laissa l'enfant observer la rue un moment avant de lui faire signe de se mettre en marche. Dès qu'ils furent dans la foule, Naja eut beaucoup plus de difficultés à suivre Papa. Papa marchait en zigzaguant entre les passants pour atteindre l'animalerie. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment, Naja s'éloigna de Tom pendant que celui-ci fessait ses courses. Il y avait des animaux de toutes sortes, des très courants que Naja avait entendu parlé et des totalement inconnu comme la salamandre qui crachait du feu que la cage bloquait.

La voix de Papa le rappela et Naja se précipita vers la voix de son père qui venait de payer ses achats. La vendeuse sourit en voyant ce merveilleux petit bout de chou et sortit une sucette qui changeait de parfum tout les dix minutes. Elle se pencha sur le comptoir et lui donna la sucette en souriant. Naja regarda Papa, pris au dépourvu, mais Papa ne s'occupait pas plus de lui et n'attendait plus qu'une chose que Naja le suive. Naja haussa les épaules, Papa avait été gentil jusque là, peut être ne serait-il pas fâché s'il prenait la sucette. Il la prit rapidement et la glissa dans sa bouche, l'enfant remercia doucement la dame avant de suivre Papa dans la rue. Tom devait aller acheter quelques ingrédients chez l'apothicaire et ils passèrent soudainement devant le magasin de Quidditch. Toutes ses lumières et ses couleurs sautèrent au visage de Naja qui ralentit avant de s'arrêter définitivement devant la vitrine. Il en croyait pas ses yeux. Quand il releva, Papa avait disparut, il était entouré de gens inconnus. Papa n'était plus là, comment il allait faire. Il voulait Papa ! Papa ! PAPA !

* * *

J'espère réellement que cela vous autant plu. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésistez pas, je tâcherais d'y répondre. Et je voudrais remerciais ceux qui m'ont lancé des reviews, elles m'ont énormément plu, je ne sais plus si j'y ai répondu ou pas mais si ce n'est pas le cas, je m'en excuse et vous remercie ici.


	4. Les Lion d'or

Le personnage de Tom Jedusor m'a toujours touché de part sa triste enfance, j'ai lu pas mal d'histoire avec lui et j'ai alors cette idée. Donnez un fils à Jedusor pour lui apprendre à aimer, pour qu'il connaisse ce merveilleux sentiment et ne devienne pas un être froid et cruel. Vous pouvez juger, tout avis et bon à prendre.

* * *

Euh je voudrais m'excuser de mon retard mais après la nouvelle destruction de la suite (par ma tante, une erreur de compréhension entre nous, "non j'ai pas tout récupéré" "ok alors je peux effacer" elle a loupé le pas -_-) j'ai été un peu démoralisé et pas du tout motivé de la réécrire une troisième fois. D'ailleurs, j'ai changé le cours de ce chapitre parce que finalement il ne me plaisait plus entièrement et en fait il s'en trouve améliorer. Disons qu'il s'y passe plus de choses, je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont envoyés des reviews ça m'a fait très plaisir (et j'ai fait un effort peut être vain sur l'orthogarphe et les mots oubliés ^^ dites moi si c'est mieux où s'y en a encore mal mal).

* * *

_Naja haussa les épaules, Papa avait été gentil jusque là, peut être ne serait-il pas fâché s'il prenait la sucette. Il la prit rapidement et la glissa dans sa bouche, l'enfant remercia doucement la dame avant de suivre Papa dans la rue. Tom devait aller acheter quelques ingrédients chez l'apothicaire et ils passèrent soudainement devant le magasin de Quidditch. Toutes ses lumières et ses couleurs sautèrent au visage de Naja qui ralentit avant de s'arrêter définitivement devant la vitrine. Il en croyait pas ses yeux. Quand il releva, Papa avait disparut, il était entouré de gens inconnus. Papa n'était plus là, comment il allait faire. Il voulait Papa ! Papa ! PAPA !_

Naja s'assit difficilement à l'écart de la route en pleurant, suçant sa sucette. Il avait perdu Papa, qu'est-ce que Papa allait dire ? Est-ce que Papa allait venir le chercher ? Il voulait son Papa ! Minerva McGonagall aperçut un jeune enfant pleurant sur un banc. Elle fronça les sourcils, il était bien trop jeune pour être venu jusqu'ici tout seul, où était donc ces parents ? Et pour l'amour de Merlin pourquoi tout le monde passait devant lui sans l'aider. Naja était triste, il avait perdu Papa et c'était très mal, il n'avait pas le droit de se perdre, il devait suivre Maman, même quand il est si fatigué qu'il pensait qu'il va s'évanouir. Une jolie dame s'approcha de lui et elle lui demanda :

- Salut ! Je m'appelle Minerva, tu es perdu ?

- Oui, j'ai perdu mon Papa …

Les larmes redoublèrent, Minerva n'était pas l'ainée de cinq frères et sœurs pour rien alors par automatisme et-ce sans en être réellement consciente, elle souleva le bambin et le serra dans ces bras toutes en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Naja écarquilla les yeux, qu'est-ce que faisait la dame ? Maman ne faisait jamais ça ! Et Papa … non, pas penser à Papa. Il se laissa faire et il finit même par se calmer et se sentir en sécurité dans les bras de la jolie dame. Un peu comme quand Papa l'avait pris dans ces bras à midi. Minerva vit avec soulagement les larmes et les sanglots du petit se calmer. Elle remarqua d'un œil choqué les nombreux bleus qui ornaient les bras de l'enfant. Elle nota aussi que malgré la chaleur de la journée, on avait fait mettre à l'enfant une fine veste dans le but certain de les cacher. Elle se leva en tendant la main à l'enfant, elle allait l'aider à retrouver sa famille et elle leur demanderait des explications, ça oui, foi de McGonagall !

Tom Jedusor était un être assez fier et il marchait toujours sans regarder autour de lui. C'était aux gens de s'écarter de sa route. Il ne s'aperçut donc pas immédiatement de la disparition de son fils. Il marcha jusqu'au bout de la rue sorcière et ce fut lorsqu'il entra dans la boutique de l'apothicaire qu'il s'aperçut de la disparition de son enfant. Merlin ! Naja ! Mais où pouvait-il être ? Et … et si quelqu'un l'avait enlevé ? Et si … il fallait qu'il se calme ! Il était stupide de s'inquiéter ainsi, l'enfant avait du s'égarer en chemin, qui est-ce qui voudrait enlever le fils d'un pauvre sang-mêlé. Il sortit de la boutique en ignorant royalement le commerçant. Il accéléra le pas dans la rue, son fureur était telle que tout le monde s'écartait sur son chemin. pendant ce temps-là, McGonagall marchait dans la rue en essayant de faire parler de gamin, histoire d'en savoir plus sur qui elle était sensée retrouver mais le garçon n'était guère loquace. Tout à coup, la foule s'écarta religieusement face à l'aura d'un autre passant et elle sut de qui il s'agissait avant même de le voir. Tom Jedusor. Celui-ci s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle ne se poussa pas du chemin et son regard se baissa vers l'enfant qui s'écria :

- Papa !

- Où étais-tu ? Demanda la voix cassante de Papa.

Oh, Papa est fâché, Naja n'avait pas été sage. Il savait qu'il avait pas le droit de se perdre. Il le savait. Il allait être puni à la maison, il se mit à trembler. McGonagall baissa son regard vers l'enfant en le sentant. Il y avait un problème, ce fut Tom qui intervient pour couper le silence tendu qui s'était installé :

- McGonagall et si tu lâchais mon fils pour qu'on puisse enfin s'éloigner de toi.

- Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée, protesta-t-elle.

- Pardon ? Mon fils s'est perdu et tu t'en es occupéé comme la bonne Gryffondor que tu es maintenant lâches mon garçon.

- Pour éviter de perdre un enfant dans la foule, on lui donne la main, Jedusor, railla Minerva.

- Je prends note de tes leçons, répondit sarcastiquement l'adolescent en regardant l'enfant.

Naja lâcha la main de la jolie dame pour rejoindre son Papa. Papa n'avait pas l'air d'aimer beaucoup la jolie dame qui l'avait trouvé. Il ne voulait pas énerver Papa, il était déjà assez fâché et McGonagall les regarda partir en se promettant de les surveiller, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se faire une idée mais elle ne serait jamais parvenu à tenir la conversation avec cet énergumène de Serpentard. Il aurait de toute manière fini par l'ignorer et partir sans elle. Tom Jedusor marchait énervé, quelle stupide Gryffondor ! Comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué son regard inquiet lorsque Naja s'était approché de lui. Il ne savait pas comment mais elle avait du remarquer les marques sur le corps de l'enfant, cela n'allait pas arranger ces affaires. Il allait devoir se renseigner sur la nature des blessures ce qui jusqu'à là avouons-le ne l'avait pas perturbé plus que cela. Un enfant, ça tombait souvent et il avait déjà pu remarquer que le sien était particulièrement maladroit. Bah, d'ici à ce que la petite chouchou de Dumbledore aille lui raconter et d'ici à ce qu'il soit convoqué chez le directeur, il aurait le temps de faire en sorte que les marques aient disparut et que son fils ne s'en fasse pas de nouvelle.

Ils arrivèrent chez l'apothicaire où Tom s'excusa doucement pour son impolitesse de toute à l'heure mais il avait perdu son fils dans la foule. L'homme eut un sourire de connaisseur et avoua que même avec toute l'expérience possible, il ne connaissait pas mieux que te tenir fermement les enfants à travers la foule du Chemin de Traverse. Tom fronça les sourcils et commença à se servir dans les différents ingrédients doit il avait besoin pour certaines potions qu'il avait prévu de faire pendant les vacances, il en avait besoin pour pouvoir les revendre ensuite, certaines à Poudlard et les plus dangereuses et interdites sur l'Allée des Embrumes. Cela lui faisait toujours de l'argent de poche et puis tant qu'il ne se faisait pas attraper, il n'y avait aucun problème. De tout façon, la possession de telles potions n'étaient pas interdites en elle-même, c'était seulement leur utilisation qui était interdite, il ne risquait donc pas grand chose.

Naja regardait Papa remplir de drôle de chose dans des bocaux avec un grand sérieux. Il s'ennuyait et ça puait ici. Naja avait hâte que Papa disse qu'ils partaient. Oh, il ne disait rien, il avait fait assez de bêtise aujourd'hui, Papa avait l'air gentil mais Naja avait appris à se méfier. Maman adorait lui pardonner toutes sortes de petites bêtises pour qu'il ne fasse plus attention et qu'il en fasse une plus grosse. Naja se prenait alors toutes les bêtises impunis d'un seul coup et ça, ça fait très mal. Il n'osait plus s'éloigner de Papa, il ne voulait pas le perdre encore. Papa paya et il s'approcha de la sortie. Il regarda Naja avant de lui tendre la main et de lui demander de la prendre, Naja écarquilla les yeux avant de prendre précipitamment la main de Papa. Il avait bien aimé tenir la main de la dame, il s'était sentis bien mais avec Papa, c'était encore mieux. Il se sentait protégé et fier. Fier, c'était bizarre comme sentiment, c'était la première qu'il se sentait fier, du moins, il le croyait. Il était encore petit et il se souvenait pas de tout mais il en était presque sûr. Il se sentait important et ça, de sûr de sûr qu'il l'avait jamais été avec Maman. Tom en tenant la main de son fils se rendit compte que l'enfant ne marchait pas très vite comparé à lui, il retient son agacement et ralentit légèrement l'allure ce qui signifiait qui ne marchait pas aussi vite que d'habitude mais il allait suffisamment vite pour que l'enfant sans avoir à courir devait tout de même sautiller de temps à autre pour rattraper son retard sur son père.

Tom Jedusor avait un problème, il ne pouvait décidément pas aller dans l'Allée des Embrumes avec un si petit enfant. Il se ferait trop remarquer et la discrétion était justement ce dont il avait besoin pour rejoindre _Nicol's et autres tortures_ sans qu'on ne vienne lui chercher des ennuis. Serpentard savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de cela en ce moment, l'enfant venait de lui en apporter suffisamment pour l'instant. Soudainement, il se rappela du parc pour enfant, un peu à l'écart du Chemin de Traverse, il y avait des nourrices qui acceptaient de garder les jeunes enfants pendant que les parents faisaient leurs courses sur le Chemin de Traverse. C'était payant évident mais il n'en avait pas pour plus d'une heure, cela ne devrait pas le ruiner et la vente des fioles allaient lui apporter suffisamment d'argent pour se le payer. Il emmena donc son fils jusqu'à cette partie là, en chemin, ils passèrent devant le glacier_ Luciani e Gelato Gusto _et les yeux de Naja brillèrent en voyant les faramineux cornets de glaces. Tom ne s'en aperçut évidemment pas, maintenant qu'il avait trouvé une solution pour pouvoir aller faire un tour dans l'Allée des Embrumes, il était pressé de pouvoir s'y mettre. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le parc/garderie _Les lions d'ors_, Tom ne put s'empêcher de retenir une grimace. Les lions vraiment, c'était entièrement stupide comme nom. Enfin, ce n'était pas réellement comme s'il avait le choix, il ne pouvait pas redemander au gamin de l'attendre sur un banc comme ce matin, il y avait de trop grand risque pour que le petit retombe sur McGonagall et là il aurait des ennuis. Il savait que son fils obéirait s'il le lui redemandait mais il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de reparler à McGonagall si elle entamait la conversation. Après tout, il avait paru l'apprécier.

Il serra les dents et baissa son regard vers l'enfant. Naja regardait Papa sans bien comprendre, pourquoi ils s'étaient arrêtés au milieu de la rue ? Et pourquoi devant un endroit où il avait pas le droit d'entrer, est-ce que Papa avait décidé de le punir comme Maman et qu'il allait devoir attendre des heures sur les genoux à regarder les autres enfants jouaient ? Naja regarda tristement Papa avant de baisser le regard lorsque Papa le regarda à son tour. C'est vrai qu'il avait été un vilain garçon aujourd'hui mais Papa n'avait pas semblé fâché. Naja sentit de grosses larmes monter mais il les retient en reniflant bien fort. Tom regarda son fils en se demandant ce qu'il se passait encore avec lui. Il était en train de regarder les prix, quinze mornilles et trois noises pour une heure, c'était raisonnable. Et puis pour une heure de tranquillité, il était prêt à payer dix galions (qu'il n'avait pas, bien sûr). On ne dirait pas mais ce petit môme était en train de mettre ces nerfs à rude épreuves en quelques petites heures. Il tira sur la main de son fils qui sembla tout à coup décidé de ne plus bouger et ils entrèrent dans la petite espèce d'entrée, une femme potelée au sourire si grand qu'il terrifia Naja immédiatement et même temps Tom ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela flippant et ce le fut encore plus lorsqu'elle commença à parler d'une voix contenue d'une joie stupide :

- Boooonjour mes p'tits loups, alors que puis-je faire pour vous ? Je suppose que vous êtes là pour ce jeune homme ? Vous allez voir nous avons touuuute sorte d'activité pour occuper ce p'tit lion !

D'un même moment de surprise et de peur, Tom et Naja reculèrent d'un bon pas alors que la femme à la fausse couleur blonde évidente s'approchait encore d'eux. Ils eurent tout à coup l'impression d'être bien froid et triste face à cette bien heureuse femme. Tom parla alors, il paya et se retourna pour parler rapidement à son fils, il lui expliqua d'être sage mais surtout de ne pas retirer sa veste, il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un voit les bleus. Naja hocha solennellement la tête et Tom se releva avant de laisser miss blondie entrainer son fils. Naja écarquilla les yeux mais où est-ce que cette femme l'emmenait ? Elle parlait, parlait avec cette voix gâteuse qui fit froncer les sourcils de l'enfant. Elle lui disait qu'il pouvait jouer avec tout ce qu'il voulait mais Naja ne voulait pas jouer, il voulait s'éloigner de miss blondie et retournait avec Papa. Naja n'avait jamais pleurniché pour des bêtises mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait alors en retenant de nouveau ces larmes, il demanda à la dame :

- Il est où Papa ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, mon petit lion, ton Papa reviendra te chercher tout à l'heure en attendant tu vas aller t'amuuuser avec les autres enfants.

Et elle le poussa dans la cour avant de refermer le portail et de le celer par un sort. Naja s'éloigna précipitamment du portail, si la femme revenait, il ne voulait pas être qu'elle puisse le voir trop prêt et venir lui parler. Il entendit un rire et il se tourna vers un garçon qui se penchait depuis le haut d'un toboggan, Naja le regarda toute intimidé, il était plus grand que lui, il avait au moins 7 ans :

- Elle est flippante, hein ?

- Euh … oui, répondit indécis Naja.

- Je m'appelle Junon, j'ai sept ans, t'as quel âge toi ?

- Cinq ans …

- Tu veux jouer avec moi ?

Naja ne commençait pas la réponse qu'il fallait donner à cette question, il commença à paniquer lorsque l'autre garçon lui fit signe de monter sur le toboggan. Le problème de Naja fut réglé pour la première fois depuis sa naissance, Naja se comporta comme tout enfant de cinq ans et il adora ça. Tom fit ses courses et revient le plus rapidement possible lorsqu'il arriva devant le Parc. Il eut d'ailleurs une bien mauvaise surprise, McGonagall s'y tenait aussi et s'apprêtait vraisemblablement à s'éloigner avec deux petits garçons dont l'un était Junon. Il se contenta de l'ignorer royalement et récupéra son fils.

Ils étaient enfin rentré à la maison, Papa avait emmené Naja mangeait dans un restaurant super bon. Il avait adoré, c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie, il en était sûr. Il était vraiment content que Maman l'est emmené vivre chez Papa. Papa lui avait dit d'enfiler son nouveau pyjama, il était vert pomme avec une chouette effraie sur le torse et plein de petits hiboux sur le bas du pyjama. Papa était en train d'écrire quelque chose sur son bureau avec une plume et du parchemin, Naja n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un écrire à la plume quoiqu'il avait rarement vu Maman écrire de toute façon. Il s'ennuyait de nouveau lorsque Nagini s'approcha de lui, il eut un sourire anticipateur et se prépara à s'enfuir mais Nagini sentant la joie du gamin, secoua la tête, il ne fallait mieux pas jouer avec Tom dans la pièce, surtout qu'il travaillait sur un devoir de métamorphose à rendre à la rentrée. Le serpent s'enroula lentement sur elle même faisant un trône d'honneur à l'enfant qui se précipita, trébucha et finalement réussit à s'assoir sur Nagini. Celle-ci eut une drôle de grimace, Naja supposa que c'était une façon serpentesque de sourire.

Nagini lui demanda alors de raconter sa journée et le petit Naja retrouva sa joie et commença à décrire précisément le sandwich et le banc où il avait attendu Papa en ayant peur des bombardements. Tom se redressa sur sa chaise et se promit d'en reparler avec l'enfant, il n'avait pas de raison d'avoir peur, il était un sorcier. Ensuite, l'enfant expliqua à Nagini le drôle d'endroit qu'était le métro et les étranges bonhommes qui le prenaient et comme c'était super propre aussi. Naja avait bien aimé le métro et avait hâte que Papa l'y ramène, ensuite y avait eu le Chemin de Traverse où il avait bu un jus de citrouille trop trop bon et même qu'il avait vu un mur s'ouvrir tout seule. Il raconta aussi toutes les créatures qu'il avait vu mais dont il ne connaissait pas le nom. Nagini se fit alors une joie d'expliquer et de nommer toutes les créatures que Naja réussit à se rappeler à décrire, Naja eut les yeux brillant d'émotion. Il passa rapidement sur le fait qu'il avait perdu Papa et arriva enfin au moment où Papa l'avait laissé aux Lions d'ors, Tom qui jusque là n'avait écouté que d'une oreille discrète toutes les parties où il avait été là. Il ne l'aurait jamais avouer mais il se demandait ce qu'avait bien pu faire son fils pendant son absence. L'enfant n'était là que depuis la veille mais il avait déjà pris grande place dans sa vie et il savait depuis tout ce qu'avait pu faire le gamin. Cette partie obscure de la vie de son fils l'embêtait un peu. Heureusement, Naja allait le raconter à Nagini :

- La dame du parc était totalement terrifiante, elle te fait de si gros sourire et elle arrêtait pas rallonger ses mots, genre « amuuuser », on aurait dit elle me prenait pour un bébé ! Quand elle m'a fait entrer dans parc je me suis sauvée le plus loin d'elle mais elle est vite partie et là, là, je me suis fait un ami …

Naja avait un sourire étincelant sur les lèvres et ces yeux bleus brillaient, Nagini hocha la tête de haut en bas en sortant la langue. Elle venait de sentir Tom se redressait de nouveau sur sa chaise et arrêta de faire semblant d'écrire.

- … il s'appelle Junon, c'est un nom bizarre mais ça va il est gentil, il est plus grand que moi, il a sept ans ! Il m'a appris pleins de jeux, tu connaissais trappe-sorcier ? Et ben c'est trop cool et et on a joué à explose-bulle, c'était super aussi ! Il m'a montré comment faire du toboggan à l'endroit, à l'envers, sur le ventre, sur le dos, à deux, en faisant une chenille c'était trop fort ! Après la jolie dame qui m'a aidé à retrouver Papa est venu et lui et un garçon plus vieux sont partis avec elle mais ça va Papa est arrivé juste après alors je me suis pas ennuyé !

Naja continua à raconter le reste de sa journée, ils étaient passés à la librairie aussi et Papa lui avait acheté des cahiers de coloriage magique où le dessin bougeait et te criait si tu le coloriais mal ou si tu lui mettais du rouge alors qu'il voulait du vert. Ça avait l'air rigolo, Papa lui avait aussi acheter des histoires et un livre qui parle de Quidditch, le sport des sorciers. Papa aussi avait pris pleins de livres mais ils étaient bien plus gros que ces histoires à lui. Après, Papa avait dit qu'il était tard et qu'il allait manger, ils avaient repris le métro où il y avait plein, plein de monde, tellement que Papa avait été obligé de lui tenir les deux épaules pour ne pas le perdre au milieu des gens. Et puis, le restaurant, ils avaient mis des coussins pour qu'il voit la table et elle était très jolie et la nourriture était trop trop bonne. Naja finit par se taire, il n'avait plus rien à raconter et il commençait à être fatiguer, la journée avait été longue et riche en émotion pour Naja. D'ailleurs Tom se retourna et ordonna à son fils d'aller se coucher, Naja baissa la tête mais il obéit. Il se laissa porter par Nagini et se mit au lit.


	5. L'Assistant Social

Le personnage de Tom Jedusor m'a toujours touché de part sa triste enfance, j'ai lu pas mal d'histoire avec lui et j'ai alors cette idée. Donnez un fils à Jedusor pour lui apprendre à aimer, pour qu'il connaisse ce merveilleux sentiment et ne devienne pas un être froid et cruel. Vous pouvez juger, tout avis et bon à prendre.

* * *

Oh, il ne s'endormit pas, il avait trop peur que les images de Maman revienne. Il fermait les yeux mais en fait il attendit juste que Papa aille se coucher à son tour. Une fois qu'il fut sûr du sommeil de son père, il quitta son lit et s'approcha à pas de loup du lit de son père. Nagini s'approcha de l'enfant et lui sifflota dans l'oreille :

- _Deux pattes, que veux-tu ?_

_- Chutt, tu vas réveiller Papa. _

_- __C'est une mauvaise idée._

Naja arrêta son geste pour grimper dans le lit de Papa et regarda le serpent en tremblant légèrement mais qu'est-ce qui faisait alors ? Il retournait à son lit ou il allait quand même avec Papa. Papa ou le lit. Papa, son lit. Il allait essayer, il fit un pas loin de Papa, il ne se passa rien. Ouf, un sourire lui monta aux lèvres et il en fit un autre, Maman le frappa. Il écarquilla les yeux et ils refit trois pas du côté de papa et grimpa dans le lit. Il soupira d'aise, ça allait mieux, Papa remua et Naja se raidit, il ne fallait pas que Papa se réveille. Quelques minutes passèrent et Naja s'endormit, il avait réussit, il dormait avec Papa et Maman ne pourrait rien lui faire. Le lendemain, Tom se réveilla une nouvelle fois avec son fils dans son lit mais il ne dit rien cette fois, il n'avait de toute façon pas le temps, il devait commencer à faire ces potions maintenant. Il aurait le temps plus tard de s'expliquer avec son fils pour l'instant tant que l'enfant dormait, il ne créait aucune catastrophe.

Quelques heures plus tard, Naja ouvrit ses petits yeux, il devait être tard puisque le soleil qu'il voyait par la fenêtre était déjà haut. Pourquoi Papa l'avait pas réveillé ? Tom avait la tête dans un chaudron lorsqu'il remarqua que l'enfant était réveillé, il était dans une phase critique de la potion et il espéra vraiment que l'enfant resterait sagement assis sur le lit. Papa était en train de faire de drôle de chose et Naja n'osa pas bouger du lit. Tom termina de couper l'ingrédient correctement et il le mit dans le chaudron. Ensuite, il se tourna vers le bureau où il y avait un plateau avec une assiette, il le mit sur le rebord de la fenêtre et invita son fils à manger pendant qu'il continuait de travailler. Naja mangea de bonne appétit et lorsqu'il eut finit, il décida de colorer son livre à image.

* * *

- Naja, tu es prêt ? Demanda la voix lontaine de Papa.

Aujourd'hui, Papa avait dit qu'ils allaient voir un monsieur très important et qu'il allait devoir être très sage et poli. Pour l'occasion, Papa avait acheté une jolie chemise blanche et un short noir très doux, il avait aussi eu le droit à de nouvelles chaussures. Nagini lui fit plusieurs recommandations sur ce qu'il pouvait faire et ce qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire pendant ce temps, Naja se balançait d'avant en arrière sur la pointe de ses pieds. Il commençait à s'ennuyer et de toute façon, il ne comptait pas mettre le feu au bureau du directeur ou encore baisser son pantalon dans un couloir. Pourquoi est-ce que Papa ne disait-il rien à Nagini ? Naja souffla et demanda à cette nounou de serpent :

- _T'as bientôt fini ?_

_- Non, il reste encore … _

Et le serpent repartit dans un long monologue pendant que le petit garçon jetait des coups d'œils vers la porte, il fit un pas discret vers elle puis se retourna vers le serpent. Nagini le remarqua mais elle continua à lui faire toute sorte de recommandation. Tom entra dans la chambre, lui aussi s'était bien habillé, il portait une chemise beige avec une cravate verte et argent – qu'il avait pris de son uniforme scolaire – il portait aussi le pantalon noir de son uniforme scolaire. Il s'était bien coiffé et il tenait une petite cravate rouge dans la main. Il était énormément ennuyé, il n'en avait pas trouvé d'autres cravates en fouillant dans les affaires des autres mômes de l'orphelinat. Il ferait avec et cela pourrait faire bonne impression sur Dumbledore qui était après tout, le directeur de la maison Gryffondor. Il s'approcha de son fils lorsqu'il vit le regard suppliant de son fils tourné vers lui, il sourit avant de se reprendre et d'ordonner :

_- Nagini laisse cet enfant en paix !_

La femelle siffla de colère vers son maître avant de s'enrouler dans son vivarium. Naja remercia doucement son père pendant que Tom lui nouait la cravate autour du cou. Ensuite, il lui prit la main et ils transplanèrent devant le portail de l'école. Hagrid ne tarda pas venir lui ouvrir la grille avant de s'éloigner avec un regard mauvais. Ce gros lourdaud ne lui avait donc pas pardonné de l'avoir fait accusé du meurtre de cette nunuche et d'avoir essayer de tuer sa bête. Tant pis, il s'en remettrait, il monta en tenant son fils par la main pour éviter que l'enfant ne regarde ailleurs et ne se perde encore ou bien qu'il ne fasse d'autres ennuis. Wahou, l'école de Papa était vachement grande, il était bien content que Papa lui tienne la main au moins, il ne pouvait pas se perdre. En plus, en plus, les tableaux bougeaient comme ses dessins dans le cahier de coloriage mais en beaucoup plus géant ! Naja était même sûr d'avoir vu un fantôme, nan mais un fantôme quoi !

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau du directeur, il était très sobre avec une partie bureau et une autre où étaient installé des fauteuils près d'une cheminée. Mr Dippet invita son jeune élève à s'installer sur la chaise devant le bureau. Dumbledore n'était pas encore là mais Tom ne se faisait pas d'illusion, il n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Cette saleté d'homme ne cessait de l'observer et d'analyser tous ses faits et gestes, c'était insupportable, il détestait être observé. Dumbledore arriva en s'excusant et s'installa derrière le directeur, les questions ne tardèrent pas à arriver et la première n'en était pas réellement une :

- Alala, j'avoue que vous me mettez dans un cruel dilemme, Jedusor. Vous êtes notre meilleur élève, le plus assidu, le plus droit et voilà que vous nous ramenez un enfant. Que devons-nous faire, je vous le demande ?

- J'avoue que je ne sais pas ce que vous devez faire ? Écoutez, je ne suis pas venu pour vous créer des ennuis, à vrai dire je ne sais pourquoi je suis là. J'avais douze ans lorsque c'est arrivé, j'avais envie d'essayer, je ne pensais pas que cela allait me donner un enfant. Sauf qu'il est là, je n'ai plus vraiment le choix, il faut que je m'en occupe et je sais que je pourrais mieux le faire en finissant mes études et en ayant un bon emploi. Écoutez, est-ce qu'il est vraiment obligé de rester ici à nous écouter ? Il est jeune et il n'a pas forcément besoin d'entendre tout ça.

Jedusor termina sa tirade en sachant qu'il jouait quelque chose de risqué, si l'enfant venait à sortir de cette pièce, il était sûr que Dumbledore ne perdrait pas une seconde pour interroger l'enfant. Il ne savait ce que l'enfant pourrait bien raconter, l'enfant était très bavard avec Nagini mais il était très discret en présence de personne inconnu et même en la sienne l'enfant ne disait pas grand chose à moins qu'il ne l'ait lui-même demandé. Pourtant, si Dumbledore sortait de la pièce, il savait qu'il avait gagné, Mr Dippet était un homme un peu simple, c'était un homme certes intelligent, il n'était pas devenu directeur pour rien non plus mais il restait facilement influençable lorsqu'on savait comment le faire et Tom le savait bien. Dumbledore aussi, il semblait en proie à une grande réflexion, il prit sa décision et planta son regard dans celui du directeur pour montrer son accord. Dumbledore s'éloigna donc et passa près de l'enfant, il tendit la main et demanda joyeusement à l'enfant de l'accompagner mais Naja tourna la tête paniqué vers Tom :

- Papa ?

- Vas-y, Naja et sois sage avec Dumbledore.

- Tu viens me chercher après ? Demanda timidement Naja, se surprenant lui-même.

- Bien sûr, fils, allez dépêche-toi.

Naja hocha la tête, la demande de Papa n'était pas très dur à accepter, d'abord, il n'aimait pas du tout quand les adultes parlent entre eux, ça arrivait souvent avec Maman et ils parlaient de lui comme s'il n'était pas ou qu'il était trop bête pour comprendre et puis tant que Papa revenait le chercher, il s'en fichait, il avait prévu une alternative pour s'occuper dès que les adultes se seraient désintéressé de lui. Il savait qu'ils finiraient par ne plus faire attention à lui sauf que Papa avait demandé à ce qu'il sorte et que maintenant tout seul avec le monsieur, ça ne marcherait pas. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à un bureau où le monsieur les fit entrer, il l'aida à s'assoir sur une chaise et il s'installa à côté de lui. Dumbledore sourit à l'enfant mais celui-ci le regardait avec méfiance alors il commença à lui parler :

- Je m'appelle Dumbledore, tu t'appelles Naja, c'est ça ?

- Oui, répondit timidement l'enfant en regardant un point derrière Dumbledore.

- Tu sais qu'une espèce de serpent s'appelle comme toi ?

- Oui.

- Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi tu t'appelles comme ça ?

- Maman dit que je sifflais comme un serpent, petit, répondit Naja en prenant bien attention à ce qu'il disait, il n'avait pas le droit de dire toutes les méchantes choses que Maman lui faisait et ça il le savait.

- Est-ce qui t'arrive de le faire encore ?

- Oui mais Papa a dit c'est normal, précisa précipitamment l'enfant, il ne voulait pas le monsieur le croit anormal.

- Papa a-t-il dit pourquoi c'était normal ?

- Parce que je suis son fils, répondit simplement Naja.

- Et bien tu n'es pas très causant pour un enfant, termina Dumbledore, amusé.

Naja regarda le monsieur en commençant à s'inquiéter, est-ce que le monsieur voulait qu'il parle ou est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il parle. Naja ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait à faire, heureusement le monsieur ne sembla pas fâché et il recommença à lui poser des questions, Naja n'aimait pas les questions, il devait toujours faire très attention à ce qu'il disait pour ne pas être puni par Maman après. Les fois où il devait faire le plus attention, c'était avec les dames des services sociaux, elles posaient aussi beaucoup de questions, peut être que le monsieur était aussi des services sociaux.

- Et ta Maman, tu la vois encore ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je la dérange dans son travail, je suis trop grand maintenant alors c'est Papa qui s'occupe de moi.

- Que fait ta Maman comme métier ?

- Elle vend des choses à des gens, répéta l'enfant, il connaissait bien sa leçon.

- Quel genre de chose ?

Naja haussa les épaules et détourna le regard, il aurait préféré rester avec Papa finalement. Le monsieur posait trop de question, il n'aimait pas ça. Dumbledore remarqua le trouble de l'enfant mais il avait besoin d'en savoir plus alors il continua :

- Alors depuis que tu es trop grand, tu vis avec Papa ?

- Oui.

- Il est gentil avec toi ?

- Oui.

- Naja, écoute-moi bien, je vais te demander quelque chose qui ne va pas te plaire mais il va falloir que tu me répondes la vérité d'accord ?

Naja fronça les sourcils, non, il n'était pas d'accord mais il pouvait pas le dire alors doucement il hocha la tête et l'homme sourit. Ça semblait être la bonne réponse :

- Naja, je sais qu'il y a quelques semaines, tu avais des bleus sur les bras. Est-ce que c'est Papa qui t'as frappé ?

- Non, répondit Naja, Papa il est gentil.

- Tu en es sûr, Naja, absolument sûr ? Je pourrais t'aider tu sais et Papa ne pourrait plus rien te faire, il te suffit de me dire ce que Papa te fait.

- Papa ne m'a pas tapé, s'agaça l'enfant.

- Alors peux-tu me dire comment est-ce que tu t'es fait ces bleus ?

- Je suis tombé, je tombe souvent, demandez à Papa ou Nagini.

- Nagini, qui est Nagini ?

- J'en ai marre de vous parler, répondit Naja, c'était toujours ce qu'il répondait aux assistantes sociales lorsqu'elles devenaient trop méchantes et qu'elles voulaient lui faire dire des choses sur Maman.

- Encore une petite question, Naja, s'il te plait.

- Nagini, c'est le serpent de Papa , elle est très gentille et elle joue avec moi.

- Et Papa te laisse jouer avec elle ?

- Vous aviez dit une question, trancha l'enfant.

Naja savait qu'il n'était pas sage mais c'était toujours comme ça qu'il fallait faire pour que les assistantes sociales le laisse tranquille. Le monsieur lui dit qu'il allait leur chercher des boissons, Naja hocha la tête. Dès que le monsieur fut sorti, il sortit le cahier à coloriage et les crayons qu'il avait caché à Papa et il commença à choisir un dessin. Celui-ci protesta parce que Naja voulait colorier ses cheveux en rouge alors qu'il était roux normalement pas rouge, roux s'égosillait-il, il commença à se débattre sous les coups de crayons de l'enfant et Naja finit par lui dire, amusé :

- Mais arrêtes de t'agiter, Andros ou tu vas être tout mal colorié. Tu veux pas être mal colorié n'est-ce pas ? Susurra le jeune enfant.

- Je proteste ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Je suis roux ! Roux ! Je n'ai pas les cheveux rouges voyons !

- Oh ! Mais c'est pas grave, si tu me laisses te colorer en rouge, je demanderais à Papa de changer la couleur si tu veux, il te mettra du roux, sourit l'enfant.

- Il peut faire ça ton Papa, tu es sûr ? Soupçonna le petit personnage d'Andros.

- Bien sûr, il sait tout faire mon Papa, alors tu veux bien ?

- Bon, bon, vas-y et essayes de ne pas me dépasser de partout, Hengist de Woodcroft m'a informé que vous l'aviez dépassé de partout.

- Il exagère toujours, assura Naja, les coloriages sorciers étaient bien plus marrant que ceux moldus. C'est vrai qu'il a fondé Pré-au-lard Hengist ?

- Je ne sais pas mon enfant, j'étais déjà mort à cette époque. Hey ! Tu dépasses, je t'ai vu !

- Oups, rit l'enfant, je suis désolé. Mais c'est toi qui n'arrête pas de bouger.

Le petit personnage se mit à ronchonner pendant que Naja continua son coloriage mais il débutait à peine dans le coloriage, Naja dépassait souvent au grand désespoir d'Andros. Cela amusait beaucoup l'enfant, d'ailleurs. Il était si marrant à essayer de l'empêcher de dépasser alors qu'il empirait juste la situation. Le rire de Naja se coupa alors que Dumbledore entrait de nouveau dans la pièce. Celui-ci le remarqua, il n'avait pas vraiment été chercher des boissons, il s'était simplement rendu invisible et avait observé l'enfant. Il ne semblait pas être le même lorsqu'il était seul et lorsqu'il avait quelqu'un avec lui dans la pièce. Dumbledore s'assit à côté de l'enfant et commenta :

- Alors c'est donc ça que tu cachais sous ta chemise !

- Oui.

- Est-ce que tu veux que je t'apprenne à colorier sans dépasser demanda à tout hasard Dumbledore.

- Euh, oui, s'il vous plait.

- Ok, alors regarde d'abord il faut faire les bords comme ça toute en faisant attention aux mouvements du personnage. Tu vois comment je fais ?

- Oui, répondit l'enfant avec un petit air concentré.

- Voilà, garçon, c'est comme ça qu'il faut faire, tu vois, il ne dépasse pas lui ! Bravo monsieur !

- Vas-y, colorie le patronus maintenant, proposa le professeur.

- D'accord, accepta Naja en prenant un crayon jaune.

- Ah non ! Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Un Patronus c'est argenté ! Argenté mon garçon pas JAUNE !

- Mais je n'ai pas argenté, fit remarqué l'enfant. Je peux pas te laisser incomplet.

- Je préfère cela à ce que tu fasses de mon patronus un truc jaune !

- Sinon j'ai bleu, proposa l'enfant.

Andros poussa des cris encore plus grand et appela Dumbledore à l'aide. Celui-ci éclata de rire, il avait oublié à quel point pouvait être marrant les cahiers de coloriages pour enfant. Il donna un coup de baguette et le crayon bleu devient argenté. Naja écarquilla les yeux et remercia Dumbledore et il essaya de suivre la technique de Dumbledore mais il dépassa encore et Andros l'Invincible cria sous les rires de l'enfant. Lorsqu'il eu fini le patronus, Dumbledore demanda :

- Ton Papa sait que tu as un cahier de coloriage ?

- Bien sûr, c'est Papa qui me l'a acheté.

- Nan, est-ce qu'il sait que tu l'as apporté ici ? Sourit Dumbledore.

- Sûrement, je l'avais mal caché, sourit l'enfant.

En effet, lorsqu'il avait glissé le cahier sous la chemise, Papa avait glissé un regard vers lui puis il avait détourné l'attention de Nagini pour qu'elle ne le voie pas. Papa devait savoir alors. Dumbledore regardait ce jeune enfant, il était clair que ce n'était pas un enfant lambda, il y avait cette timidité malgré toutes ses attitudes de tonton gâteau, ce regard méfiant alors qu'il lui posait des questions et cette manière de ne répondre que le strict minimum. Pourtant, il n'avait aucune preuve que Tom maltraitait son fils et l'enfant refusait d'avouer.

L'enfant semblait tendu en sa présence, il ne parlait plus et se montrait très sérieux dans son coloriage. Ses yeux brillaient tout de même lorsque le personnage lui parlait en s'agitant mais le son du dessin n'était plus aussi fort et l'enfant parlait lui aussi à voix basse. Il semblait ne pas vouloir déranger même après que Dumbledore est tout fait pour le mettre à l'aise. Finalement, Dumbledore le laissa faire et s'installa dans un autre coin avec un bon traité sur la métamorphose. Plus tard, Naja commença à se demander quand est-ce que Papa allait venir le chercher, il commençait à s'ennuyer et l'assistant sociale derrière lui commença à l'énerver à le fixer. Il n'était plus un bébé et il le sentait bien ! Dumbledore se leva et annonça à Naja qu'il pouvait y aller.

* * *

Et voilà :)


	6. Un Papa !

Bonjour, alors je voudrais m'excuser pour la longue attende pour cette histoire, je vous met le nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous fera plaisir.

* * *

Quand il entra dans la bureau, il vit que Papa et Monsieur le Directeur avaient l'air content. Naja sourit si Papa était content peut être qu'il l'emmènerait encore au restaurant ou alors manger une glace. Naja se rassit sur sa chaise pendant que le Monsieur le directeur résumait la conversation à l'assistant social, à la rentrée Tom ne deviendrait finalement pas Préfet-en-Chef mais tout les deux pourraient revenir l'année prochaine et auront une chambre privée puisqu'il n'est pas raisonnable de laisser un si jeune enfant entouré d'autant adolescents. Dumbledore lança un regard perçant à Tom, apparemment il avait eu ce qu'il désirait. Tom planta son regard dans celui de Dumbledore et il remarqua à la mine agacée de son professeur de métamorphose n'avait pas obtenu ce qu'il voulait de l'enfant. Il nota dans un coin de son esprit de demander à son fils ce qui s'était passé et si c'était bien son fils qui avait ça, il lui payerait une glace. Voir Dumbledore ne pas obtenir ce qu'il voulait, c'est si rare que Tom apprécia délicatement ce moment tout en gardant un visage neutre.

Naja attendit encore un peu, il avait raison, les adultes ça parlent trop. Il se retient de soupirer parce que c'était interdit. C'était une règle de Maman, il avait interdiction de soupirer, de parler ou même de respirer trop fort. Il devait être calme, immobile au possible et surtout silencieux. Papa se leva enfin et ils partirent. Naja dit au revoir. Lorsqu'ils furent loin de Poudlard, Tom se tourna vers son fils et lui demanda ce qu'il avait pendant son absence avec Dumbledore, Naja fronça les sourcils et raconta. Il eut peur que Papa soit fâché parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment été sage avec le monsieur mais Papa le félicita et ils allèrent manger des glaces, trop trop bonne. Naja n'avait jamais mangé quelque chose d'aussi bon, Papa lui autorisa même à goûter la sienne, Naja était super content.

…

L'alarme hurla au cœur de la nuit, Tom bondit sur ces pieds, bousculant son fils qui avait _encore_ dormi avec lui. Le cœur battant à tout rompre il jeta un rapide sort de protection et il souleva l'enfant dans ses bras. Il sortit en courant les marches de l'escalier qui ne tarda pas à être bouché par le nombre d'enfant qui voulait tous descendre en même temps. Tom reprit une attitude plus noble en présence de tout ce monde, personne n'avait à le voir paniqué. Il ne comptait pas non plus mourir parce que les moldus étaient suffisamment stupide pour mourir car ils n'arrivaient pas à se coordonner, ce n'était pas son genre. Il était à mi-chemin alors il se tournant vers l'arrière et ordonna sombrement aux marmots qui poussaient pour passer de s'arrêter et d'attendre. Tom attendit que les deux premiers étages soit vides pour pouvoir lui-même avancer en entraînant les autres enfants avec lui. Les avions de guerre passèrent juste au dessus d'eux et Naja comme beaucoup d'autres enfants commença à pleurer. Tom le portait toujours mais il ne fit rien pour le consoler, il fallait d'abord arriver jusqu'à la station du métro. L'orphelinat n'avait pas de cave, il allait donc aller jusque dans le métro. Les deux premières étages étaient les enfants âgés et les bambins alors que les deux derniers étages ne comportaient que les plus petits enfants et Tom remarqua que les éducateurs n'avaient pas perdu de temps à les attendre. Ils avaient qu'entre 4 et 10 ans, Tom était devant la porte. Les deux premiers étages avaient déjà disparut dans la station de métro. Les enfants terrorisés ne savaient vraiment pas de quoi devaient-il avoir le plus peur, des bombardements ou de Tom devant la porte. L'un d'eux plus courageux que les autres tirant le pyjamas en lui demandant affolé :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ?

En temps normal, Tom aurait repoussé l'enfant loin de lui avec un regard noir mais la vision de son fils se superposant à l'enfant du même âge. Il soupira, en deux semaines l'enfant l'avait tellement ramolli, il faudrait qu'il y prenne garde pour l'instant, il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir, il fallait agir. Il se tourna vers la vingtaine d'enfants et il les fit se mettre trois par trois avec interdiction de se lâcher la main. Il attendit en jetant de fréquent coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Quand les avions les survolèrent, Tom serra plus fort sa baguette et attendit en priant qu'ils bombarderaient plus loin.

Il fut exaucé et dès qu'ils commencèrent à quinze mètres d'eux, Tom lança un sort de protection rapide sur le petit groupe, ça les protégeraient des décombres mais pas des bombes. Il fallait être prudent, il donna le signal et s'élança dans la rue en portant toujours Naja dans ces bras. Les enfants en pleurs le suivirent au pas de course en se tenant tous les mains. Une bombe tomba à quelques mètres d'eux et si Tom n'avait pas repoussé les morceaux de bâtiments entiers, ils seraient tous morts. Tom courait en évitant les trous causaient par les bombardements, ils passèrent enfin sous l'entrée du métro où Tom s'arrêta à l'entrée pour recompter les enfants. C'est bon, ils étaient tous là, heureusement pour eux parce que Tom ne serait sans doute pas retourner dans cette enfer pour les chercher. Il venait déjà de faire un effort immense pour les emmener jusqu'ici, il n'était certainement pas prêt à faire plus. Il ne s'appelait pas McGonagall, lui ! Ils marchèrent sur le quai du métro au milieu de la centaine d'autres personnes qui étaient venus se réfugier ici. Ils finirent par rejoindre les autres.

Les éducatrices le remercièrent chaleureusement d'avoir emmenés les petits mais Tom leur lança un regard noir, si elles avaient leur boulot, il n'aurait pas eu à le faire, leur répliqua-t-il furieux. Il s'installa à l'écart et il déposa enfin son fils au sol. Naja pleurait toujours en regardant ses pieds. Tom regarda l'enfant un moment avant de poser une main sur son épaule et de lui dire tout bas pour que lui seul entende :

- Tu n'as rien à craindre, fils, je suis un sorcier ne l'oublie pas.

C'était faux, évidemment. Tom n'avait que dix-sept et n'était même pas diplômé, bien qu'exceptionnellement talentueux, il n'avait pas le pouvoir d'empêcher une bombe de leur tomber dessus. Pourtant, Tom ne s'en voulu pas d'avoir menti, en réalité, il ne s'en voulait jamais de rien mais là, Naja avait relevé la tête, les larmes se figeant sur ces joues et pour la première fois de sa vie, il sentit une douce sensation de plaisir en voyant quelqu'un cesser de pleurer. Naja ne tarda à rejoindre les autres enfants qui jouaient non loin et Tom n'eut d'autre choix que de le laisser faire, l'enfant serait ainsi distrait et ne penserait plus aux bombes qui explosaient au-dessus d'eux. Ce n'était pas plus mal, pensa-t-il en maugréant une nouvelle fois contre la stupidité des moldus qui s'entre-tuaient eux-mêmes. Ce ne fut qu'à l'aube que les bombardements cessèrent finalement et qu'ils purent regagner l'orphelinat.

Après s'être mis sous la couette, le regard agacé de Tom tomba sur l'enfant debout près de son lit. Il avait eu beau tout essayer avec ce centaurin pour qu'il cesse de le rejoindre la nuit mais rien n'avait fonctionné. Il l'avait mainte et mainte fois renvoyé dans son lit au milieu de la nuit mais le matin au réveil l'enfant était de nouveau collé contre lui. Il l'avait déjà réprimandé sèchement et l'avait même privé de petit déjeuner mais rien n'y avait fait. Tom était quelqu'un qui aimait avoir du pouvoir et de l'ascendance sur les autres, aussi décida-t-il qu'il valait mieux que l'enfant dorme avec lui pour quelques temps et il invita alors l'enfant à monter dans le lit pour terminer leur nuit ensemble. Quelques heures plus tard, le sort réveil de Tom les réveilla, lui et l'enfant. Il devait être au alentour de treize heures de l'après-midi, il ordonna à l'enfant de s'habiller pendant qu'il allait leur chercher de quoi manger.

L'enfant frotta lentement ses yeux en hochant la tête, il n'avait pas beaucoup dormit mais il savait que Papa n'aimait pas dormir tard dans la journée. Ça gênait pas Naja, ce n'était pas comme si Maman l'avait souvent laissé dormir sans le réveiller à coup de pied pour le jeter hors de la chambre. Ça arrivait souvent l'autre que les clients de Maman arrivait à l'improviste, de tout façon, chez Maman, il dormait même pas dans le lit, non parce que les lits, c'était pour les gentils garçons et Naja, lui, il savait bien qu'il n'était jamais un gentil garçon avec Maman. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle lui disait toujours qu'il était un méchant petit garçon parce que les gentils petits garçons, ils avaient des copains avec qui jouer, ils avaient le droit d'aller au parc avec leur Maman et ils avaient des jouets, s'il était un gentil petit garçon, il aurait du les avoir aussi non ? Ne cessait de lui répéter Maman mais Naja ne comprenait pas, il savait juste qu'il était un méchant petit garçon. Pourtant, avec Papa, il avait des jouets, il avait même eu des copains avec qui jouer au parc ! Maman l'avait jamais emmené dans un parc et ne lui avait jamais présenté d'autres petits garçons à part Eugène mais Naja n'aimait pas Eugène, ils devaient 'jouer' ensemble pendant que Maman et le Papa d'Eugène travaillaient dans la chambre. Naja n'aimait pas le Papa d'Eugène qui sentait toujours la transpiration et la cigarette, il ne l'aimait pas quand il emmenait Eugène, surtout pas quand il emmenait Eugène. C'était un Grand, Eugène, il allait à la Grande École, il avait onze et il jouait tout le temps à pincer Naja qui se retenait de crier jusqu'à ce que les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Ça faisait rire Eugène, il jouait aussi à ramasser des détritus par terre dans la rue et à forcer Naja à les manger, Naja n'aimait pas ça mais Eugène était plus grand et plus fort que lui, si il obéissait pas, Eugène tapait Naja et il tapait fort en plus après il disait à Maman que Naja, il avait pas été sage et c'était Maman qui lui mettait une fessée cul nu devant le Papa à Eugène et Eugène. Naja n'avait jamais eu aussi honte de sa vie et il s'était juré de toujours obéir à Eugène maintenant, il avait gardé les fesses rouges cul au coin pendant les deux heures suivantes aussi sous le regard moqueur d'Eugène. La dernière fois que Eugène était fini à la maison, il avait forcé Naja à manger tout un trognon de pomme qu'il avait trouvé dans un caniveau mais avant il s'était amusé à le passer sous la semelle de sa chaussure il avait forcé Naja à le manger comme un chien à quatre pattes et sans les mains, Naja avait eu beau pleurer ça n'avait fait que faire rire encore plus Eugène.

Naja frissonna rien que d'y penser et sauta au bas du lit, avec Papa, il n'y avait pas de barre de fer et pas d'Eugène. Il était un gentil garçon et même quand il avait fait le méchant Papa ne l'avait pas tapé. Il s'habilla rapidement et attendit que Papa revienne avec à manger. Nagini rentra par la fenêtre, elle aussi avait fuit pendant l'alerte hier alors Naja lui raconta en détail tout ce qui s'était passé et demanda curieusement à sa nounou où elle s'était caché mais Nagini ne lui répondit pas. Tom écrivit quelques lettres à ses sujets pour les informer qu'il avait un fils désormais et ce que cela allait entraîner plusieurs changements pour l'an prochain. Il les informa aussi qu'il ne serait pas Préfet-en-Chef que c'était un sacrifice qu'il avait du faire pour que le directeur et ce manipulateur de Dumbledore accepte la présence de son enfant dans Poudlard. Tom avait de toute manière bien potassé son affaire, il savait qu'il était déjà arrivé que Poudlard accueille de jeunes parents en difficulté et il était après tout un jeune sorcier démuni qui avait fait une mauvais rencontre dans son quartier et qui se retrouvait avec un petit garçon sur les bras. Lorsqu'il eut finis les lettres, il soupira, il allait encore devoir retourner sur le chemin de Traverse mais ce ne serait pas encore pour l'instant, il allait se prendre quelques jours au calme, il emmènerait peut être même Naja au parc, cela avait eu l'air de lui plaire qu'il le laisse dans le parc-garderie de la voie commerçante sorcière. Il pourrait même y donner rendez-vous aux drogués à qui il revendait la drogue qu'on lui donnait ensuite il gardait une partie de l'argent pour lui et reversait la majorité de l'argent à son dealer. Il allait devoir pas mal bosser cette semaine parce qu'il n'avait que peu d'argent de côté, voir une petite misère et qui ne suffirait certainement pas pour renouveler la garde-robe de l'enfant. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'emmener son garçon à Poudlard dans les guenilles qu'il se traînait, ce n'était pas gênant ici, même si Tom aimait être présentable quoiqu'il arrive, ici, il n'avait pas d'image à tenir.

Son fils était le descendant de Salazar Serpentard tout de même et il avait largement appuyé ce côté de son appartenance pour que les camarades de sa maison occultent dans un premier temps son ascendance moldue de part son père dont il avait malheureusement hérité son nom de famille, ce nom maudit qu'il avait choisit de transformer en Voldemort. Dans un second temps, il était simplement entré dans la tête de ses camarades de classe au cours de sa cinquième année et avait tout simplement effacé ce détail de leurs mémoires, il avait remarqué ensuite que cela restait risqué parce que du coup, les autres maisons et les autres années pouvaient toujours lui lancer une pique à lui ou à sa troupe qui le suivait. Alors il avait bien préparé son coup, récupéré à l'aide de sourires et de tendres paroles les mots de passe des différentes salles communes et il avait fait le tour des salles communes en quelques semaines à peine, Tom ne savait ce qui l'avait le plus fatigué, les dortoirs communs en désordre des garçons de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle ou les autres particulièrement nunuche des filles, toute maison confondue. Désormais, il était tranquille, seul les professeurs de Poudlard n'avait pas eu le droit à leur mémoire modifié. De tout façon, outre Dumbledore personne ne savait rien sur son appartenance, il était sûr que ce cinglé avait du se renseigner et savoir que c'était certainement sa mère qui était une sorcière. Il était même persuadé sans jamais en avoir eu la moindre preuve que ce fouineur savait certainement qu'il était le descendant de Serpentard.

Tout cela pour dire qu'il ne pouvait pas emmener l'enfant dans ces vêtements à mourir, il se devait de maintenir l'image bien propre sur lui qui s'évertuait à avoir pour obtenir du pouvoir sur les autres. Un fils vêtu d'affaires crève-cœur s'était évident qu'on allait l'accuser de le délaisser complètement et ça nuirait à son image, il n'avait pas l'argent de lui refaire la garde-robe mais cela il le gardait plus ou moins secret, tout le collège savait que Tom n'était pas un riche héritier et qui ne roulait pas sur l'or mais il était toujours très présentable. Le rapportage de la McGonagall et le comportement particulièrement méfiant de Dumbledore à son écart ferait qu'il allait devoir très attention à l'enfant pour ne pas pouvoir être accusé de maltraitance par lui. Il allait devoir faire des potions dans la semaine pour les vendre ensuite et dealer quelque peu pour avoir une certaine somme à dépenser. Il commença alors une potion qui savait être difficile à faire et qui demandait un certain talent pour la faire ce qui la rendait rare à être vendu. Il se détourna vers sa chambre et trouva son garçon, assit devant la fenêtre comme souvent, la voix dure de Tom claqua :

- Fils ! Que fais-tu ?

- Je suis sage, Papa, chuchota l'enfant, craignant la remontrance.

- Tu ne voudrais pas plutôt dessiner dans ton cahier de coloriage ?

- Oh oui, merci !

Tom avait vite comprit que l'enfant ne faisait pas seul ce genre de chose. Il attendait toujours l'approbation de Tom pour utiliser ses jouets et même s'il trouvait cela étrange, Tom n'alla pas chercher plus loin. Il autorisait l'enfant à s'installer soit devant la fenêtre qui semblait être la place préférée de l'enfant, soit sur le bureau. À chaque fois qu'il avait une potion à faire, il ordonnait à l'enfant de sortir son cahier de dessin et il était ainsi sûr d'avoir la tranquillité pour le reste de l'après-midi, l'enfant faisait ses coloriages en riant et discutant joyeusement bien qu'à voix basse, Tom l'entendait quand même. Il savait aussi que Nagini qui s'était décidément prise d'affection pour l'enfant le surveillait aussi, ainsi même si son fils venait subitement à s'agiter – chose qu'il ne faisait jamais - le surprenant et risquant de faire exploser la chambre entière, le serpent interviendrait avant en le prévenant ou bien en s'occupant personnellement de l'enfant. Il n'y avait ainsi aucun risque, le bruit que faisait Naja tout en s'espérant très discret, ne l'était en fait pas du tout. Il l'avait été en arrivant auprès de son père même son rire était silencieux mais maintenant cela faisait un moment qu'il était là et son papa ne l'avait jamais repris sur le bruit, l'enfant cherchait maladroitement ses limites pour savoir jusqu'au il pouvait aller, il était parvenu à ce chuchotement et ce petit rire presque pas bruyant. Tom devait avouer que depuis qu'il lui avait acheté le cahier de coloriage, faire des potions avec en fond sonore le rire de son fils l'avait énervé dans un premier temps, il s'était retenu plusieurs fois de lui hurler dessus. Naja avait un comportement étrange lorsqu'il commençait à élever la voix, il se recroquevillait sur lui-même et en regardant le sol, tout son corps crispait au maximum, Tom savait ce que cette attitude signifiait, il avait eu la même quelques années auparavant face aux grands de l'orphelinat qui le tourmentaient. Naja attendait les coups et il semblait toujours surpris quand au lieu d'une gifle, d'un coup, Tom se contentait de poser une main la plus douce possible sur les cheveux de l'enfant. Surtout que le plus souvent ce n'était même pas contre lui qu'il haussait la voix, la main voulu apaisante ne rassurait qu'à peine le jeune garçon mais ça le rassurait un peu tout de même. La potion ne fut toujours pas terminé lorsque l'heure du repas fut arrivé, Tom jeta un sort de fixation à sa potion pour qu'elle ne bouge pas tant qu'il ne serait pas de retour.

Il s'étira longuement et informa Naja qu'ils descendaient manger. Arrivé dans la Salle, il ne restait plus que deux places à la table des petits enfants, ceux-là même avec qui Naja avait pu jouer pendant le bombardement de la veille. Ils s'installèrent et dès qu'ils se furent servis et que Tom ne leur prêta plus attention, le voisin de Naja, un jeune garçonnet de six ou sept ans tout au plus aux cheveux dorés, se pencha vers lui et lui chuchota :

- ça va bien ? Tu as réussis à te rendormir toi après le bombardement ?

- Papa m'a laissé dormir av'c lui, sourit Naja en chuchotant lui aussi. Et toi, pas trop peur ?

- On a pas réussit à se rendormir avec les autres garçons, du coup, on a joué aux cartes toute la nuit, c'est dommage que tu ne dormes pas avec nous, on s'amuserait bien.

- Oh mais je suis bien avec mon papa, je veux pas venir dormir avec vous, tu m'en veux pas ?

- Non, ça doit être bien d'avoir un papa, soupira le garçon. Je m'appelle Brian McJones ! Ajouta-t-il en tendant la main.

- Naja Jedusor, répondit l'enfant en serrant la main de son nouveau copain.

- Naja, cesse de parler et mange donc, ordonna Tom en lançant un regard noir à Brian.

Les deux garçons baissèrent aussitôt la tête vers leurs assiettes et Naja engloutit son repas très rapidement sous le regard de son père qui l'attendait déjà. Tom se leva dès que son fils eut posé sa fourchette mais il attrapa quand même une tarte aux pommes pas de première jeunesse, ils leur avaient déjà servis hier et une serviette. Ils remontèrent dans la chambre, Naja maîtrisait beaucoup mieux les escaliers aux marches irrégulières et le rythme de marche soutenu de son père. Il ne tomba que deux fois dans les escaliers et il ne se fit même pas mal, à sa grande joie. Il n'avait plus aucuns bleus sur son corps et quand il devait s'asseoir, se coucher, s'appuyer contre des objets sans avoir mal, c'était géant. Papa continua sa potion alors Naja sauta sur la chaise, s'y assit à genoux et recommença à colorier. La belle femme blonde qu'il était en train de colorer était entouré par trois magnifiques oiseaux mais qu'il ne pouvait pas encore colorier parce que la dame refusait de le laisser faire tant qu'il n'aurait pas les bonnes couleurs. Alors pour l'instant, il coloriait la longue chevelure blonde de Cliodna en écoutant soigneusement les conseils que lui donnait souvent la dame :

- Rajoute moi du argenté, par ici, annonça-t-elle en désignant un coin non coloré, juste un trait comme tout à l'heure.

- D'accord, obéit Naja mais après il faudra bien que tu me laisses colorer les oiseaux.

- Tu as encore ma peau à colorer, tu ne crois pas que je vais rester blanche comme ça !

- T'es qui toi ?

- Cliodna, mes oiseaux endorment mes patients par leurs chants et je peux ensuite les soigner plus facilement, je peux aussi me transformer en oiseau marin, bien évidemment.

- Tu peux le faire là ? Demanda avidement Naja en se penchant un peu plus en avant.

- Bien sûr que non, je ne suis qu'un coloriage bas de gamme, voyons, mon petit, s'offusqua Cliodna en s'agitant.

- T'es pas très gentille, toi, murmura Naja en fronçant les sourcils. Andros, il est marrant, je l'aime bien. Il avait dit que t'étais belle mais t'es pas gentille !

- Andros a dit quoi sur moi ? Sourit subitement Cliodna.

- Je sais plus, tiens, je t'ai fini, tu te trouves comment maintenant ?

- Pas mal, pas mal, tu m'as moins dépassé que tu l'as fait pour Circé, je suis contente, sourit Cliodna.

- Faudra pas le dire à Circé mais c'est Andros qui m'a dit de le faire, avoua Naja dans un rire, il m'a dit que ça serait marrant de la voir s'agiter dans tout les sens en criant à ses sangliers de faire quelque chossse – l'enfant rit encore plus en s'en souvenant – elle a tout empiré, elle ressemble plus à rien.

- Bien fait pour elle, c'était une sacrée garce en son temps, tu le savais ? Ricana le petit personnage de papier.

Naja hocha négativement la tête, oh non, il ne connaissait pas l'histoire de Circé. Alors la belle Cliodna commença à raconter l'histoire, maintenant qu'il avait fini de la colorier, elle était bien plus sympathique. Elle ne racontait pas forcément bien parce qu'elle n'était qu'un personnage d'un cahier de coloriage bas de gamme effectivement. Tom avait écouté attentivement pendant tout le discours de l'enfant, il aimait bien ces cahiers de coloriage qui déversaient des cours d'histoire l'air de rien et la culture sorcière par la même occasion, il faudrait qu'il regarde s'il en y avait qui donnait des leçons sur les coutumes sorcières, ça ne pourrait que lui faire du bien et s'il s'amusait en plus, c'était parfait. Tom détestait les enfants qui chouinaient toujours pour rien et qui refusaient d'apprendre leur leçon sans prétexte qu'il préférait jouer. Tom n'avait jamais aimé joué aux jeux, sans doute parce qu'on le mettait toujours à part lors de ces moments-là, il en avait donc développé d'autres occupations. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être conscient que son fils était encore jeune et que jouer était normal. Il termina la première phase de la potion qui fallait maintenant laisser reposer pendant douze heures, il déplaça le chaudron dans le placard d'un coup de baguette prudent et verrouilla la porte, les petits moldus étaient des êtres incertains et il fallait être prudent. Il se tourna alors vers son fils et entendit la sorcière de papier lui dire :

- Si tu demandes à ton papa de changer les couleurs et de t'aider à colorier, je veux bien te laisser colorier mes petits protégés !

- Je ne vais pas embêter mon papa pour ça, soupira l'enfant déçu en reposant son crayon.

Tom se sentit à la fois fier de son garçon qui comprenait qu'il n'avait pas le temps à perdre dans de telle bagatelle et triste en voyant la déception de son fils. Il fit donc en sorte de faire disparaître cette sensation en soulevant subitement le garçon de la chaise, il s'y installa et déposa le petit garçon sur sa cuisse. Sortant sa baguette, il demanda à son garçon :

- Madame semble difficile à contenter que puisse-je faire pour t'aider, mon garçon ?

Naja écarquilla les yeux, Papa, y voulait bien jouer avec lui. Son Papa lui demandait de jouer avec lui, il se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents et dans un élan complètement dingue, il se colla contre son père pour le remercier chaleureusement et à plusieurs reprises. Tom sentit la douce chaleur s'emparait de lui et il décala prudemment son garçon. Papa l'éloigna de lui, Naja se décala et toujours tout sourire, lui dit qu'il fallait mettre du bleu étoilé pour les plumes et Papa coloria avec lui en coloriant ses bords et en ne dépassant pas même quand l'oiseau peu patient se lisser les plumes. Naja coloriait lentement dans le centre sous les conseils de son Papa à lui ! C'était sensationnel comme sensation.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Si vous avez des questions, hésitez pas ^^ Je ne me suis pas encore relu, s'il y a beaucoup de faute, signalez le moi, je compte le corriger un peu plus tard de tout façon mais s'il y en a vraiment beaucoup, je le ferais maintenant.


	7. Les parcs font un petit tour

Bonjour à tous, voilà un tout nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, bon ou mauvais, ça aide toujours à s'améliorer xD

* * *

Chapitre : Les petits parcs vont un petit tour par-ci par-là et puis reviennent.

Papa faisait encore une potion, c'était Nagini qui lui avait dit que ça s'appelait comme ça, alors lui, il jouait avec ses deux petits soldats et ses deux cubes de bois. Toute une histoire se déroulait, c'était des soldats britanniques qui partaient faire croisade en partant des côtes françaises et qui allaient devoir traverser toute la France pour atteindre la Belgique puis entrer discrètement en Allemagne, la traverser elle aussi le plus anonymement possible pour atteindre finalement la maison d'Hitler, il fallait ensuite trouver un moyen d'entrer sans se faire prendre, c'est ce qui avait été le plus difficile à faire aux deux soldats de plombs, il fallait l'avouer. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils trouvèrent Hitler caché derrière une armoire, ils tirèrent et se sauvèrent porter la bonne parole partout dans les pays. La guerre était finie, le monstre était mort ! Naja s'amusait comme un fou à jouer les hourras de la foule. Une fois, le jeu fini, Naja en inventa un nouveau tout aussi amusant et la journée se déroula ainsi en grande partie. La chambre de Tom était un peu moins rangée qu'avant l'arrivée de l'enfant, ce n'était pas flagrant, une veste d'enfant qui traînait au pied du lit inutilisé de l'enfant, la porte de l'armoire qui était mal fermée parce que Naja en s'habillant ce matin ne l'avait pas refermé correctement et qu'elle s'était rouverte par la suite, le cahier à coloriage et les crayons que l'enfant avaient rapidement rassemblé pêle-mêle dans un coin du bureau paternel. Ce n'était pas flagrant mais il était évident que le changement était là et malgré que ce petit bonhomme n'était pas dérangeant la plus grande partie du temps, ça dérangeait énormément Tom. Il n'aimait pas cette envahissement de son territoire, oh ça non, il n'aimait pas ça.

Son regard pendant qu'il tournait dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre se portant sur le jeune garçon allongé par terre dans un coin de la pièce, il jouait tranquillement depuis plusieurs heures et il inventait toutes sortes d'histoires avec ses quatre jouets. Tom approuva l'imagination de l'enfant même s'il trouvait cela parfaitement inutile, il fallait l'avouer l'imagination, cela n'était guère utile dans la vie courante. Le garçon avait quelque peu changé depuis son arrivée ici, sa peau n'était plus constellé de bleus et Tom en venait à penser que Shirley ne s'occupait pas de l'enfant. Il était aussi plus propre et l'orphelinat lui avait également fourni quelques exemplaires de l'uniforme, gris à grosse laine râpeuse et irritante, selon ses souvenirs mais en attendant de pouvoir lui acheter de nouveaux habits, son fils était obligé de porter ces horreurs. Il s'était remplumé aussi, ses côtes étaient moins visibles qu'avant et il semblait aller mieux, faisant prendre conscience à quel point l'enfant avait été mal en point lorsqu'il était entré dans sa vie. Malgré les douches quotidiennes qu'il faisait prendre à l'enfant, ses cheveux restaient en proie à l'électricité statistique et s'obstinaient à rester dans les airs. Tom sentit un sourire lui montait aux lèvres en le voyant agitait ses jambes en l'air pendant qu'il faisait parler ses personnages, le sourire ne resta qu'une demie-seconde sur son visage avant qu'il ne le fasse disparaître, il se refusait à sourire aussi stupidement ! Il en était hors de question qu'il devienne ainsi. Un léger clapotis se fit entendre signifiant par là que la potion était terminée, il éteignit immédiatement la potion et la laissa refroidir, deux heures plus tard, il en remplis une dizaine de fiole, le reste de la potion n'était pas récupérable, c'était déjà pas mal, grâce à cela il obtiendrait quinze galions et trente mornilles par fiole ce qui lui ferait quelque 750 livres, ce qui avouons-le pourrait paraître suffisant mais ce qui ne fallait pas oublier c'était que c'était une garde robe entière qu'il était sensé lui refaire faire et en plus de cela, il fallait qu'il se rachète quelques nouvelles affaires et des livres et autres amusements qui pourraient occuper son fils et prouver à ce satané de Dumbledore qu'il ne maltraitait pas son fils. Ça en devenait lassant à force de toujours devoir prouver à cet homme qu'il n'était pas tel qu'il le pensait, en réalité, c'est vrai qu'il était en parti tel que le professeur le pensait mais s'il avait tellement changé au cours de ces années, il avait une part de culpabilité lui aussi.

Nagini était roulé en boule au dessus de son vivarium, elle observait son maître qui terminait sa potion à l'instant, elle le vit sourire en regardant l'enfant jouer et elle sentit à travers le lien qui les unissait son attendrissement et sa colère pour se laisser ainsi aller. En deux semaines, elle sentait son maître devenir plus perdu dans ses sentiments, il commençait à ressentir des choses qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit avant et ça l'énervait, il avait l'impression qu'il perdait le contrôle de lui, il sentait tout le mur qui s'était construit pour mettre plus de distance entre le monde et lui commençait à se fissurer de ci de là à cause de cet enfant. Ça effrayait son maître, elle le sentait bien mais elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider, elle sentait que ce n'était pas à elle de le faire, qu'il fallait qu'il se débrouille seul et qu'il ne sache pas qu'elle ressentait toute cette confusion qu'il ressentait, ce serait prendre le risque qu'il se referme sur lui et rejette l'enfant. En ce moment, il était en train de nettoyer méticuleusement son chaudron plutôt usé, elle le voyait écouter les histoires que se racontaient l'enfant à voix basse mais audible malgré tout. Le petit deux-pieds aussi avait changé depuis son arrivée, Nagini le sentait dans son aura et dans l'attitude de l'enfant, il tentait de s'approprier une partie de la chambre en déposant ses affaires prudemment un peu partout dans la chambre. Il attendait toujours le moindre signe de désaccord de la part de Tom, s'il n'y en avait pas alors il laissait ses affaires à cet endroit mais si Tom remuait les narines dans un signe de désaccord alors il ramassait aussitôt ses affaires et il rangeait dans l'armoire où elles se trouvaient à l'origine.

La journée touchait à sa fin et Tom après le repas, sortit dans la nuit qui tombait, son fils sur les talons. Une journée entière à concevoir une potion enfermée dans une petite chambre avec un enfant certes calme mais ayant bavardé avec ses jouets sans arrêt, il avait besoin d'air et l'enfant ne pouvait pas rester seul dans la chambre et Nagini étant partie chasser de quoi se nourrir, il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de l'emmener. Il devait aller voir son fournisseur pour obtenir un petit stock, qu'il puisse demain aller au parc sous prétexte d'y emmener son garçon, c'était l'excuse rêvé avant d'arriver à son fournisseur, il passa chez quelques uns de ses acheteurs habituels en leur expliquant que pendant les deux prochains jours, il serait au parc avec les doses habituels alors s'ils pouvaient faire passer le mot. Malgré les temps de guerre et l'évacuation de nombreux enfants vers les campagnes, plusieurs enfants étaient encore à Londres dont les orphelins et certains enfants dont les parents n'avaient pas pu les inscrire à temps dans ce projet. Alors il n'était pas rare de voir en pleine journée des familles aller au parc, ceux qui étaient les plus près d'une entrée de métro pour pouvoir si réfugier en cas d'attaque aérienne des allemands. De part cette atmosphère étouffante, beaucoup de personnes cherchaient libération dans la drogue que leur vendait Tom, la rationnement était un casse-tête pas possible et il était impossible d'y trouver du tabac et de la drogue, c'était là que Tom intervenait, il était en quelque sorte le dernier maillon du marché noir qui sévissait en ces temps-là. Ça ne le dérangeait bien au contraire profiter de la détresse des gens pour s'enrichir était un bon plan, c'était ainsi qu'il avait les moyens de s'acheter des vêtements et des uniformes potables pour Poudlard. Dès qu'il eut ce qu'il lui fallait pour les deux jours à venir, qu'il glissa dans ses poches et dans celles de l'enfant, personne ne penserait à fouiller un si jeune garçon, il attrapa la main de son fils pour paraître encore plus innocent et ils continuèrent prudemment leur balade nocturne, en regardant fréquemment le ciel et les entrées de métro.

Le lendemain dès la fin du petit déjeuner, Papa et lui partirent au parc, son papa l'emmenait jouer au parc et il lui avait clairement dit qu'ils y resteraient jusqu'au soir, ils avaient prévu des sandwichs et la baguette de Papa était glissé dans sa manche, prête à le protéger dès qu'il le faudrait. Ce que ne savait pas Naja, c'était qu'il n'y avait pas que des avions allemands qu'il fallait se méfier mais aussi des hommes de mains de Grindelwald qui avaient tendance depuis quelques temps à pénétrer en Angleterre pour y commettre des attentats même si pour l'instant, ils s'étaient contentés de s'en prendre au monde sorcier, ils n'étaient pas à l'abri pour autant de se retrouver victime d'un attentat dans le monde moldu, cela ne ferait que rajouter à la confusion du pays et c'était exactement ce qu'ils voulaient. Tom préférait se montrer trop prudent que pas assez, il était hors de question qu'il perde la vie aussi stupidement sans n'avoir rien réussit à réaliser, c'était hors de question. Le parc se trouvait suffisamment loin de l'orphelinat pour qu'ils doivent reprendre le métro à la grande joie de Naja qui adorait ça. Quelques instants plus tard, ils atteignaient le parc où une dizaine d'autres enfants y jouaient déjà, c'était une grande aire de jeux avec des toboggans, des balançoires, des toupies, le sol était recouvert de sable pour que les enfants puissent y tomber, courir, faire des châteaux de sables et la station de métro se trouvait toute proche en moins d'une minute au pas de course, on pouvait y être. Un soulagement certain pour les mères de familles qui se trouvaient là. Ce terrain de jeux avait aussi été épargné pour l'instant des nombreux bombardements, c'était la raison pour laquelle la plupart des mères ayant encore leurs enfants, les emmenaient se défouler ici, c'était une manière de leur faire oublier les misères de cette guerre.

Tom passa une main derrière la tête de son fils et le poussa légèrement pour qu'il aille s'amuser sur les infrastructures et que lui puisse s'occuper de leur faire gagner de l'argent parce qu'en avoir assez pour lui acheter des affaires et des jouets étaient un fait mais il ne fallait pas oublier qu'ensuite le reste de l'année, il ne pourrait pas se trouver de l'argent à moins de faire d'autres potions est de trouver un acheteur potentielle mais Tom savait que c'était trop serré de prévoir ainsi alors il comptait bien se gagner un maximum d'argent maintenant. Tom leva la tête, il n'était là que depuis une dizaine de minutes qu'il reconnaissait déjà un de ses clients habituels s'installait sur le même banc que lui et il se serrèrent la main échangeant ainsi argent contre tabac puis ils discutèrent du bombardements qu'il y avait eu en début de semaine pour ne pas avoir l'air de se parler pour rien, ils ne purent parler plus parce que maintenant il était l'heure pour le second homme de partir au travail. Le regard de Tom partit du ciel qu'il scruta puis descendit vers le parc où des militaires passaient justement tout près de lui pour aller se porter vers son fils sur l'aire de jeu.

Naja s'était senti tout maladroit quand Papa l'avait poussé vers les autres enfants, il mit ses pieds dans le sable et avança lentement vers les autres enfants. Il ne savait pas bien quoi faire, Aux Lions d'Ors, il n'avait pas eu à réfléchir, Junon s'était présenté à lui et l'avait entraîné dans ses jeux, lui, il n'avait qu'à obéir aux ordres de jeux de son nouveau copain. Il regarda craintivement les autres enfants, prêt à faire demi-tour et s'asseoir à côté de Papa. Personne ne faisait attention à lui alors il se tourna vers papa quand il vit un toboggan, il avait adoré en faire, c'était rigolo alors il s'en approcha mais deux grands garçons y étaient déjà et ils lui dirent que ça c'était pour les grands alors il avait cas aller jouer avec les petits, le plus grand d'entre eux, le bouscula et Naja tomba dans le sable protecteur sans bien comprendre. Face aux regards hostiles des garçons, il se releva bien vite et s'éloigna d'eux, une petite fille à peine plus vielle que lui, toute blonde avec de belles bouclettes et des yeux verts s'approcha de lui, de sa petite voix fluette, elle lui dit :

- Il ne faut pas aller près du grand toboggan, les grands se l'approprient et on a pas l'autorisation de jouer avec, tu veux jouer avec moi ?

Naja hocha la tête, il portait l'uniforme gris tout pas beau de l'orphelinat, il regarda avec envie les jolis habits que portait sa petite camarade jeux. Bien sûr, c'était des habits de fille mais la petite robe quadrillée s'arrêtait bien au dessus du genou, rien à voir avec l'immonde culotte longue qu'il portait, elle avait même un ruban bleu dans ses cheveux. Ça devait être bien d'avoir des habits aussi jolis, lui, il n'avait qu'une chemise blanche et une culotte courte à la maison, le reste du temps, il était obligé de porter ses culottes longues qui gênaient ses mouvements et qui lui tenait bien trop chaud. Oh bien sûr, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre, il vivait avec Papa maintenant, il était gentil son Papa et il prenait soin de lui, il mangeait tout les jours et il dormait dans le lit de Papa le soir, il avait un cahier à coloriage, alors quelle importance d'avoir des jolis vêtements comme tout le monde. La petite fille lui tendit la main, elle s'appelait Sarah et elle l'entraîna vers la toupie pour la faire tourner à vive allure, le but étant de sauter dessus alors qu'il était en marche.

Tom regarda son fils jouait avec une gamine et il se tourna vers ailleurs en attendant le prochain clients, la journée se passa très longuement pour Tom qui surveillait le ciel, les alentours, son garçon, il s'occupait aussi des clients le plus discrètement possible. Pendant les temps de creux, il lisait son bouquin de sortilège sur lequel il avait lancé un sortilège de charme pour éviter que l'on puisse s'apercevoir ce qu'il lisait réellement. Lorsque l'heure du repas du soir arriva, Sarah, la petite fille qui jouait avec lui s'en allant après lui avoir demandé s'il serait là demain, Naja hocha la tête en lui faisant de grand signe d'adieu. Il avait entendu papa en parler deux journées entières de parc, il s'était bien amusé avec cette petite fille au léger accent. Maintenant qu'il était tout seul, il retourna auprès de son Papa et s'assit à côté de son papa. Tom regarda son fils et lui annonça :

- Parfait, allons-y, fils !

-Oui, papa.

* * *

Dans une autre ville, dans un coin bien plus tranquille que le Londres sous les bombes, se trouvait Minerva dans sa chambre d'adolescente. Celle-ci était une chambre de sorcière très personnelle, il y avait des cadres de photos de sa petite famille, un peu partout. Un grand lit en bois dure aux couvertures aux couleurs de Gryffondor, à gauche une grande bibliothèque remplis de livres sur la métamorphose, sur d'autres matières ou simplement des romans policiers, d'aventure et même un ou deux romans d'amour. Entre chaque catégorie de livre, un cadre photo était installé pour délimiter la partie. Un beau bureau en bois de chêne était installé contre l'un des murs en face de son lit, Minerva était là, installée devant en train de regardait Rouille, son chouette rousse et blanche. Elle était en plein doute, Junon l'avait harcelé pendant des jours pour qu'elle envoie une lettre à Tom de façon à ce que Naja puisse venir jouer avec lui. Minerva avait dans un premier temps refusé catégoriquement, c'était totalement impensable que Monsieur Tom Jedusor qui détestait tout Gryffondor accepte ne serait-ce que de lire une lettre qui venait d'elle. Dans un second temps, elle avait envoyé une lettre à Dumbledore pour lui parler des bleus sur les bras de l'enfant parce qu'il la préoccupait beaucoup, ce n'était pas des bleus ordinaires d'enfants. Il lui avait répondu qu'il s'en occuperait, qu'il n'y avait aucun soucis ensuite elle n'avait plus eu de nouvelles alors elle s'était de nouveau mis à s'inquiéter. Junon se faisait de plus en plus fatiguant et elle s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour ce charmant petit garçon qu'elle avait rencontré sur le chemin de Traverse. C'était pour ça qu'elle se retrouvait devant son bureau et Rouille qui avait décrété il y a des années ce bureau comme parfait pour son perchoir. Elle cherchait les mots pour inviter l'enfant à venir passer la journée ici. Elle termina la lettre et envoya Rouille à Londres en étant un peu inquiète pour elle à cause des bombardements.

* * *

Tom venait de finir son repas encore piteusement courant, encore du riz comme hier et avant-hier, ce rationnement commençait sincèrement à le fatiguer, Naja ça ne semblait pas le déranger, il mangeait de bonne appétit en répondant au signe de main de ce petit voyou de Brian. Quand il eut fini sa dernière bouchée, Tom attrapa un morceau de tarte, une serviette et ordonna à son garçon de le suivre. Tom n'était pas d'accord que son fils joue avec ses crétins de moldus orphelins, le même genre qui l'avait exclut lui à cause de sa bizarrerie. Son fils était tout aussi magique que lui, Tom en était tellement persuadé que ça ne lui était même pas venu à l'idée que ça pourrait ne pas être le cas. Cela faisait que si les autres enfants le découvraient, ils seraient tout aussi méchant envers son garçon qu'ils l'avaient été avec lui. Il ne laisserait pas faire ça, de tout façon après ces vacances, ils ne reviendraient jamais. Cela résoudrait le problème à la source, c'était parfait en attendant, il n'avait qu'à tenir son fils hors d'atteinte de Brian. Cela ne semblait pas bien difficile à faire, en pénétrant dans sa chambre, il s'aperçut que quelque chose n'allait pas, il s'immobilisa sur le seuil scrutant rapidement la pièce des yeux. Il se détendit en s'apercevant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un hibou. Il attrapa la lettre et l'ouvrit :

_Tom, _

_Il semblerait que ton fils et mon frère Junon, on fait _

_connaissances aux Lions d'Ors. Junon apprécie beaucoup_

_ton fils et me demande depuis de l'inviter à venir jouer à la_

_maison. Je me doute que tu n'accepteras pas mais je tiens à_

_te préciser que nous vivons à l'écart des bombardements, dans _

_un village mixte mais bien trop petit pour intéresser Grindelwald. _

_Je ne t'invite pas à venir chez moi, tu ne viendrais pas, je le sais déjà _

_mais il y a un parc plutôt sympathique où l'on pourrait y passer _

_l'après-midi, je te laisse entièrement le choix de tout façon, il y a très _

_peu de chance pour que tu acceptes de venir. Rouille va attendre que _

_tu me renvoies une réponse alors réponds moi même si c'est négatif, _

_Minerva McGonagall, _

_***Les bois d'if nous protègent***_

Tom Jedusor regarda cette lettre une expression de dégoût sur le visage comment avait-elle pu oser lui écrire cette lettre ? C'était d'un ridicule insupportable, il n'allait quand même pas accepter d'aller chez cette cafteuse de Gryffondor pour que son fils puisse fraterniser avec l'ennemi, il jeta la lettre dans un coin et annonça au hibou qu'il ne recevrait pas de réponse pourtant celui ne partit pas. Tom s'en désintéressa aussitôt, ce n'était pas son problème si cet hibou restait là. Il s'installa sur le bureau pour finir ses devoirs de métamorphose, c'était toujours ceux qu'il mettait le plus de temps parce qu'il n'avait jamais envie de faire un bon devoir à Dumbledore mais c'était dans sa ligne de conduite d'être un enfant modèle alors il s'y mit sérieusement. Il avait donné son morceau de tarte à Naja qui la grignoter doucement devant la fenêtre en silence.

Son fils que McGonagall voulait voir sans doute pour pouvoir cafter encore auprès de son héro comment il s'occupait de l'enfant. Oh mais oui, c'était parfait ça, il était décidément un génie, l'enfant n'avait plus de bleu et il allait manifestement bien, s'il montrait cela à la McGonagall, elle le rapporterait à Dumbledore. Tom se doutait que cela ne suffirait pas à convaincre ce fou qu'il ne battait pas son enfant mais cela donnerait de la matière, une base pour toutes les autres actions qu'il ferait pour son garçon à Poudlard et qui pourrait l'amener à finalement le croire. Tom soupira, il fallait savoir faire des sacrifices et jouer à l'hypocrite par moment alors il répondit poliment qu'il acceptait l'invitation et qu'ils viendraient après demain. Ensuite, il informa son fils qui venait de finir sa part, le petit garçon leva un sourire si gigantesque à cette annonce que Tom se sentit presque coupable de la raison purement pratique de cette décision. Presque est le mot maître de cette phrase, il avait peut être ressentit une petite pointe lui vrillait le cœur mais il l'avait très vite repoussé. S'il avait pu se gifler, il l'aurait fait sans hésiter mais ça aurait attisé la curiosité de l'enfant. Il regarda l'heure avant de se mettre au lit et d'appeler Naja pour qu'il y vienne aussi. Il attendit patiemment que son fils se couche aussi et il éteignit les lumières d'un coup de baguette.

Le lendemain matin, ils reprirent leurs affaires et ils retournèrent au parc, Tom reprit ses petites affaires en toute impunité, il se fit contrôler une fois par les militaires qui patrouillaient mais Tom les avait vu venir et avait glissé tout son stock dans les poches de la culotte courte de son garçon qui était repartit jouer avec Sarah. Il avait ensuite rappelé l'enfant sous prétexte de lui remettre sa chemise dans son pantalon pour récupérer le tout au nez et à la barbe des militaires. Ensuite il continua ses ventes tout aussi discrètement qu'auparavant jusqu'à tout épuiser mais pourtant, il n'était pas tard, cela paraîtrait suspect de partir aussi tôt alors il laissa son garçon courir derrière la petite fille blonde. Quelques instant plus tard, les deux enfants tombèrent sous le tourniquet et la petite Sarah lui demanda :

- Tu vas revenir demain matin ?

- Non, je vais aller jouer chez un copain à moi. Là où il n'y a pas de bombardements, il habite à la campagne.

- J'aime pas cette guerre, souffla Sarah en se recroquevillant.

- Moi non plus mais mon Papa me protège, pas toi ?

- Mon papa est resté en France, il est dans la résistance alors il nous a envoyé en Angleterre. Si se faisait découvrir, c'est Maman et moi et Jacob qui aurait tué, en plus, je suis juive, avoua-t-elle presque honteusement. Les méchants ne nous aiment pas du tout, ils nous enlèvent et nous emmène loin alors dès qu'on a pu Papa nous a fait partir de la France. Depuis, on reçoit très rarement des nouvelles de Papa.

- Je suis sûr qu'il va bien ton papa, c'est un papa après tout. On refait du tourniquet ?

- D'accord, accepta la petite Sarah en retrouvant le sourire.

Quelques instants plus tard, la jeune Sarah rentra chez elle donc Tom en profita lorsque l'enfant revient vers lui, un peu triste pour lui demander s'il voulait rentrer, c'était une question purement rhétorique mais qui ferait de bonne genre devant les militaires qui continuaient à le regarder suspicieux. L'enfant hocha bien évidemment la tête, il commençait à être épuisé et sa copine était partie. En rentrant à la chambre, le soir même après avoir manger, Naja chercha des yeux Nagini pour lui parler de sa nouvelle amie mais elle n'était pas là, il fronça les sourcils et lorsqu'il demanda où elle était, son papa lui répondit que ce n'était pas ses affaires et qu'elle ne tarderait pas à revenir. Naja se coucha et s'endormit avant même que Tom ne l'ait rejoint, celui secoua la tête et rejoint l'enfant dans le lit.

Ce matin là, le réveil sonna et Naja sauta au pied du lit, sans que Tom n'ait à le regarder pour qu'il se lève. Il s'habilla à tout vitesse en mettant sa belle culotte courte et sa chemise courte, il ne voulait pas ressemblait à rien avec son copain Junon. Ce matin-là, ce fut Tom qui eut du mal à se lever et lorsqu'il le fit enfin, Naja était déjà habillé et assis droit sur la chaise du bureau, le regardant. Tom se retient de soupirer et se prépara sous le regard impatient de son garçon. Quelques minutes plus tard après avoir pris des sandwichs pour le repas, Tom prit son fils dans ses bras et transplana. Il atterrit à la campagne. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment chez McGonagall, ils n'étaient pas loin dans la campagne avoisinante mais n'ayant jamais rendez-vous que l'après-midi, Tom avait décidé que s'éloigner de Londres ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. Il n'en avait pas pour autant avertir l'enfant qui leva un regard surpris vers lui en lui demandant d'une petite voix timide :

- On va pas chez Junon ?

- Cette après-midi, ce matin on va se promener dans cette petite forêt, l'air frais de la campagne nous fera du bien.

Tom n'ajouta rien mais ils n'étaient pas seulement là pour se promener, il avait besoin de nouveaux ingrédients de potion pour l'année scolaire qui commence, il savait qu'il en trouverait une bonne partie dans cette forêt. Ils commencèrent la balade, Naja n'était pas bien rassuré, il n'avait jamais fait ce genre de chose avec maman, il se ne savait pas ce qu'il était sensé faire alors il restant tout près de son papa la bonne première heure, ensuite il avait remarqué que de temps à autre, Papa ramassait une plante alors il les regarda bien et il commença à s'éloigner un peu de son papa pour en trouver d'autre, au début pas de beaucoup puis rapidement il prit de l'assurance en voyant papa ne rien lui dire. Il ramassait des plantes et courrait les montrer à Papa pour savoir si c'était les bonnes. Tom regardait son fils chercher joyeusement les plantes avec lui, de temps à autres il courrait lui en montrer une arraché n'importe comment et n'étant pas toujours la bonne. Alors au bout d'un moment, Tom n'en tient plus surtout que l'enfant commença à réellement trouver les bonnes plantes et en ne les ramassant pas correctement, il gâchait des plantes :

- Naja ! Viens ici !

Aussitôt l'enfant perdit son sourire et il lâcha les plantes qu'il tenait à la main, il accourut jusqu'à son père. Il resta malgré tout hors de porté de main, il passa ses mains derrière son dos et baissa la tête. Tom grinça des dents en voyant le résultat, il avait été trop brusque l'enfant avait peur d'être réprimandé. Il soupira pour la première fois depuis un moment et s'efforça d'avoir une voix plus douce lorsqu'il expliqua :

- C'est bien que tu m'aides fils mais tu ne t'y prends pas bien …

- Désolée Papa, précisa aussitôt Naja en tremblant légèrement.

- Je vais te montrer comment il faut les ramasser pour que je puisse m'en servir ensuite.

L'enfant hocha la tête soudain très sérieux et il regarda papa découper la plante d'un soigneux coup de couteau. Ils marchèrent un peu plus loin et Papa lui donna le couteau pour que Naja puisse lui montrait s'il avait compris. C'était encore maladroit mais l'enfant avait compris comment il fallait faire. Alors Tom donna plusieurs consignes sur comment s'utiliser un couteau et laissa l'enfant de cinq ans s'éloigner de lui. À partir de là, les coupes de l'enfant se firent meilleurs bien que restant médiocre, Tom se forçait à se rappeler que c'était la première cueillette de l'enfant et qu'il fallait qu'il se montre patient. Il ne pouvait pas exiger la perfection à son fils de cinq ans dès les premières découpes, bien qu'il l'aurait exigé de toutes autres personnes. Avouons-le clairement. À l'heure du repas, Tom entraîna son garçon près de l'étang qu'il savait être là et ils mangèrent tranquillement. Tom n'avait aucune envie d'être là pourtant, il sonna à la porte des McGonagall sans la moindre once d'hésitation. Un adolescent d'une quinzaine d'année ouvrit la porte et se redressa en apercevant Tom Jedusor, il était tout de même l'héritier de la famille McGonagall. Tom regarda l'adolescent, il savait qu'il y était bien entendu, ce serait cet enfant qui gérerait les finances de la famille, Tom, c'était donc toujours assuré d'être aimable auprès du jeune homme. Ça n'empêcha qu'il fronce les sourcils et recule légèrement.

- Minerva !

La jeune fille ne tarda pas à arriver et suivant le regard de son frère, elle ouvrit des grands yeux puis finalement signala à Auguste qu'il n'y avait pas de soucis. Ensuite, elle choisit d'appeler Junon et Jupiter plutôt que de laisser Tom entrer chez elle, les enfants arrivèrent rapidement et ils partirent tous en direction du parc. Tom ne tenait plus la main de son fils mais Naja commença à trembler en voyant qu'il y avait un grand presque aussi grand qu'Eugène. Pourvu qu'il soit pas aussi méchant qu'Eugène, pourvu pourvu pourvu. Junon qui tenait la main de sa sœur se libéra soudainement en disant :

- Naja, il donne pas la main !

Minerva faillit répliquer à son frère que ce n'était pas une raison mais finalement elle se ravisa et lâcha Jupiter à son tour. Celui-ci ne courut pas rejoindre son frère à vrai dire, il comptait rejoindre des copains à lui au parc. Il n'était pas pressé et il resta marcher près de sa sœur. Junon sautillait près de son nouvel ami, il était super content mais il ne savait pas pourquoi Naja semblait très mal à l'aise. Il jetait de fréquent coup d'oeil à son frère alors Junon se crut obligé de lui raconter que sa sœur avait absolument voulu l'emmener que ça irait parce que Jupiter il se sauverait pour jouer avec ses copains à lui. Peut être même que s'ils étaient sages, ils les laisseraient jouer à la balle avec eux mais ça arrivait que très très rarement, ce qui rassura Naja. Finalement, ils finirent par arriver au parc qui était déjà occupé par plusieurs enfants et parents, plusieurs saluèrent Minerva qui leur fit un sourire radieux avant de discuter deux secondes avec eux. Jupiter s'éloigna aussitôt de sa sœur comme si elle avait la peste et courut au terrain de base-ball rejoindre ses copains. Junon aurait bien voulu se précipiter sur le terrain de jeux mais Naja continuait de suivre sagement les pas de son père, celui s'installa d'ailleurs sur un banc où Minerva ne tarda pas à le rejoindre après avoir salué une énième personne, elle ne manqua pas la moue agacée de Tom pourtant elle préféra l'ignorer. Elle regarda avec surprise son petit frère toujours auprès d'elle et leur demanda :

- Vous n'allez pas jouer, les enfants ?

- Euh, fut la seule réponse de Junon, en jetant un regard incertain vers Naja.

- Je peux y aller, papa ? Demanda justement celui-ci à son papa.

- Bien sûr, fils, on est là pour ça.

Il n'y eut pas besoin d'en dire plus pour que les deux garçons s'éloignent jusqu'au bac à sable où Junon semblait être particulièrement décidé à apprendre à Naja comment faire un tas de sable construit qui si l'on en croyait ses dires étaient un château fort. Peu après, ils coururent sur les installations tel que les balançoires et le toboggan. Tom s'ennuyait profondément, il devait bien l'avouer, il ne tenait à engager la conversation avec Minerva et regarder son fils s'amuser comme un enfant rendait Tom mal à l'aise, un peu heureux qu'il le puisse, un peu agacé de ce comportement puéril, un peu ennuyé de ressentir tout cela. Minerva aussi s'ennuyait, bien qu'un sourire amusé apparaissait lorsqu'elle apercevait Junon faire une idiotie sans danger, elle se demandait aussi si tout cela était réel, si Tom avait réellement accepté de venir ici, si le jeune Naja était bien devant elle en train de rire aux éclats. Elle ne put plus se retenir et elle demanda d'une voix aussi indifférente qu'elle parvenait à lui donner :

- Je suis surprise que tu es accepté de venir, je ne pensais pas que tu accepterais.

- Une journée loin de Londres et du risque de bombardement, ça ne pouvait que faire du bien à mon fils, tu es bien tombée dirons-nous. Naja a semblé très heureux à l'idée de venir jouer ici.

- Il en a l'air, répondit Minerva qui comme Tom faisait un effort pour maintenir un ton poli, il a l'air d'être plus vivant que la dernière fois.

- Sa mère n'a pas fait un bon travail avec lui, c'est pour cela qu'il vit avec moi maintenant, McGonagall. Ma vie t'intéresse réellement ?!

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre à cette réplique cynique, un cri de douleur les interrompit et Tom bondit sur ses pieds, cette voix, c'était son fils, il le chercha rapidement du regard. Tom le trouva devant le toboggan, se tenant le genou, les yeux pleins de larmes, il souleva son fils jusqu'au banc sans même s'apercevoir que Minerva et désormais Junon le suivaient. Ensuite d'un geste si rapidement qu'aucun moldu des alentours ne put le voir, il soigna la plaie de son fils et il sentit le soulagement l'envahir en voyant les larmes de Naja s'arrêtait de couler. Une fois de plus, il se sentit mal à l'aise face à ce sentiment étrangement trop lié à une tierce personne, Tom avait souvent ressentit le soulagement, celui qu'on ressent lorsqu'on échappe à la sanction alors qu'on a failli se faire surprendre dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu, celui qu'on ressent lorsqu'on arrive à faire accuser des tierces personnes pour ses crimes mais ce soulagement, le mettait mal à l'aise, il ne savait pas bien à quoi l'associer exactement au fait que son fils cesse de pleurer, au fait qu'il n'ait rien de grave ou encore au fait qu'il n'ait plus mal. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre de situation lui arrivait, Tom n'aimait pas ça. Il aimait avoir le contrôle et ce mioche le lui faisait perdre, la présence de Minerva à ses côtés le força à se calmer, à occluder tout du moins pour qu'elle ne s'aperçoive de rien. Peu à peu, la journée arriva à sa fin et Tom sonna le moment du départ, il en avait plus qu'assez d'entendre Minerva discuter autour de lui avec tout les habitants du village. Naja était triste mais il ne dit rien, Papa avait déjà été très gentil de l'emmener voir son copain. Il n'allait pas désobéir à Papa, même s'il était gentil ça ne se faisait pas, il faudrait pas que Papa devienne méchant ! Papa les fit encore disparaître avec sa magie pour apparaître tout près de la maison, Naja chercha Nagini des yeux dès qu'il fut dans la pièce mais sa nounou à sang froid n'était manifestement toujours absente. Il se renfrogna et alla bouder près de la fenêtre, il voulait lui raconter sa journée lui !

* * *

Et Voilà :)


	8. L'installation

Bonjour, je vous souhaite une bonne année 2013, j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes, que vous commencez bien l'année et que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira.

* * *

Nagini n'était toujours pas rentré lorsque Naja se réveilla, il fut bien tenté de bouder encore mais Papa le regardait, il savait que c'était la voix de Papa qui l'avait réveillé. Il pencha la tête pour demander à Papa ce qu'il voulait mais Papa s'était déjà désintéressé de lui. Papa était en train d'écrire installé à son bureau. Tom écrivait en fait la liste de course à faire, c'était important parce qu'il ne voulait pas oublier quelque chose, il avait tout une garde robe à refaire à son garçon plus quelques amusements qu'il laisserait à l'avis du garçon. Quand il eut fini sa liste, Tom tourna la tête vers son garçon et le voyant toujours au lit, il fronça les sourcils et ordonna :

- Fils ! Habille-toi, nous allons faire des courses !

Naja hocha la tête et sauta au bas du lit, il enfila un des horribles pantalons gris de l'orphelinat, il avait été bien content hier de pouvoir mettre sa culotte courte pour jouer avec Junon mais aujourd'hui, le voilà de retour avec son pantalon long. Il n'eut pas le temps de penser plus à ça puisque Tom l'attrapa à l'épaule et le dirigea vers les escaliers et la sortie. Tom n'était pas d'humeur à s'asseoir dans la même pièce que tous ces moldus répugnants, ils se passeraient bien de repas. Quelques minutes et métro plus tard, ils arrivaient dans la rue marchante, Tom n'aimait pas réellement faire les boutiques quant à Naja, il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il faisait là. Ils étaient dans un magasin de vêtement pour enfant mais ça ne pouvait pas être pour lui qu'ils étaient venus, il avait déjà des habits, pas très beau qui gratte mais il en avait déjà plusieurs en plus. C'était bien plus que ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu chez maman. Pourtant Naja vit Papa marcher dans les rayons, regarder d'un œil critique les vêtements, les prendre en main pour juger de la matière dont elles étaient faites.

Tom prenait un soin très attentif au choix des culottes courtes, il venait ici pour que son fils n'ait pas l'air d'un vagabond lorsqu'ils seraient à Poudlard, il fallait donc que les matières et leurs apparences surtout soient très soigneusement choisi. Il fallait que ça ait l'air cher sans l'être, que Naja montre qu'il est l'héritier de Serpentard. La journée traîna alors d'une longueur interminable, Naja était heureux de voir que son père lui avait acheté tout un vêtement pour lui, c'était inespéré. Des culottes courtes, pleins de culottes courtes, ils avaient achetés beaucoup de chemisettes blanches mais quelques autres aussi noirs, vertes et Tom poussa même le vice à en acheter une rouge pour Dumbledore. Il acheta aussi quelques simples t-shirts et de nombreux gilets et pull très en vogue en ce moment. Il faisait froid l'hiver à Poudlard, l'enfant comme tout les élèves de l'école jusqu'à la cinquième année se devrait de porter des culottes courtes. C'était ainsi, même l'hiver avec la neige et le froid glacial, les enfants ont le sang chaud, ça court et ça s'agite suffisamment pour qu'ils n'aient pas froid, il était en réalité particulièrement difficile d'obliger les cinquièmes années à garder leurs culottes courtes. Ils commençait à devenir des adultes et c'était bien pour cela qu'il leur était permis d'enfiler des pantalons longs l'hiver avec l'obligation évidente d'en revenir aux culottes courtes dès le printemps de retour. Les cinquièmes années étant plus calmes que les années précédentes, on ne pouvait pas les laisser se geler les guibolles, cela aurait été inhumain. Les premières années et donc son fils avaient des pulls bien plus épais et chaud que les années supérieurs pour compenser, ils avaient aussi des capes plus chaudes. En parlant de cela, ils allaient devoir faire un tour du côté sorcier pour lui en procurer mais avant cela il emmena son fils dans un magasin de jouet.

Tom vit aussitôt le visage de Naja se fermer, Naja ne voulait pas se faire de faux espoirs, Maman aussi avait souvent fait ça, l'emmener dans un magasin de jouet pour qu'il puisse les regarder, elle ne pouvait pas les lui offrir, il le savait mais rien que de les voir sans que ça ne soit un cruel plan de sa maman pour le punir, c'était déjà un excellent cadeau pour Naja. Maman n'avait pas toujours été gentille avec lui, elle l'avait même très rarement été, s'il fallait être franc mais parfois, elle semblait reprendre conscience qu'elle était sa maman et qu'elle devait l'aimer, ça arrivait et Naja pour survivre avait pris l'habitude de ne s'attacher qu'à cette partie-là de sa mère, celle qui l'emmenait dans le magasin de jouet pour qu'il puisse jouer avec un instant, celle qui avait fouillé les poubelles pour lui retrouver un soldat de plombs qu'elle avait vu être jeté par la voisine du haut, celle qui le bordait dans son placard sous la fenêtre et qui en laissait la porte ouverte. Cette maman-là manquait parfois à Naja maintenant qu'il était avec Papa mais il savait bien qu'il ne reverrait jamais sa maman. Il le savait, cette maman-là était bien trop peu présente comparé à celle qui jouait cruellement avec lui, celle qui laissait son fils se faire maltraiter par Eugène, celle qui inventait mille et un plan de punition pour des bêtises qu'il n'avait même pas conscience d'avoir fait. C'était pour cela que son visage s'était fermé. Tom n'y prêta pas attention et ordonna à son fils de cinq ans :

- Bien, je vais de laisser seul un moment, tu vas choisir quinze jouets dans ce magasin, je reviens dans une heure, ensuite on ira sur le chemin de Traverse.

- Oui, Papa, c'est long une heure ?

À ce moment là, le clocher de l'église voisin sonna trois heures, Tom répondit donc à son fils :

- Quand l'horloge sonnera de nouveau mais quatre coups, alors je reviendrais te chercher. Maintenant, vas-y !

Naja hocha la tête et disparut. Tom sortit alors du magasin et il laissa son garçon partir à la recherche de ses jouets. Tom savait qu'un enfant avait besoin de jouet, même lui dans cet orphelinat en avait eu mais il ne pensait pas réellement que son fils en avait besoin d'autant. Seulement, Dumbledore ne serait certainement pas du même avis que lui, il dirait sans doute que l'enfant était malheureux pire qu'il le maltraitait. C'était pour cela qu'il lui avait dit d'en prendre autant, ainsi l'enfant aurait pas mal de jouet, ce qui ne pourrait que lui faire plaisir et lui laisser plus de paix à lui. Tom s'était installé au café voisin pour patienter pendant que Naja voyageait à l'intérieur du magasin, les yeux écarquillés de plaisir, il pouvait choisir tous les jouets qu'ils voulaient. Ce n'était vraiment pas facile, c'est que malgré la guerre, il y avait encore beaucoup de jouets dans ce magasin-là. En revanche, celui-ci était désert à l'exception du jeune Naja qui parcourait les allés, touchant à tout, essayant tous les jouets possibles. Quinze jouets, c'était si beaucoup mais si peu en même temps, il y en avait tellement ici que le choix était difficile. Le ventre à Naja gargouilla, Papa et lui n'avaient pas mangé aujourd'hui, ils avaient trop de choses à faire et pour Tom, il était hors de question que les courses se poursuivent encore demain alors manger lui était complètement passé à côté de la tête. Naja passa devant les cahiers d'exercices pour les enfants à peine plus grands que lui, il aurait bien aimé pouvoir en avoir de ça aussi mais est-ce que Papa considérerait que c'est un jouet et donc accepterait de lui prendre ? À ça, Naja n'avait pas la réponse, malheureusement.

Quand Papa rentra de nouveau dans le magasin, Naja l'attendait devant la porte, les mains dans son dos, par habitude parce que ces mains ne tremblaient plus en présence de Papa. Papa ne lui faisait pas de mal, ces mains n'avaient plus à trembler. Naja avait déjà choisi tout ces jouets, il guida donc son papa jusqu'au tas de jouet qu'il avait fait dans un coin de la boutique sous la demande du propriétaire du magasin. Tom jeta un regard critique aux jouets, il y vit plusieurs voitures fidèles reproductions contenus dans trois boîtes différentes dont une comportait que des engins militaires. Il y avait aussi un aéroplane en forme de bombardier anglais, une reproduction d'un marché avec ses vendeurs et les stands, tonneaux, un quai de pécheur avec ses grues, ses employés, ses marchandises, une famille fermière avec ses animaux de la ferme, une toupie, un sac de bille avec un mini terrain, une caserne de pompier et une station essence en bois peint de couleur criardes. À la grande surprise de Tom, les derniers jouets qu'il lui avait autorisé à acheter, étaient trois cahiers d'exercices pour apprendre à écrire les lettres, à écrire les chiffres et un dernier pour apprendre à lire, c'était le propriétaire qui l'avait aidé à choisir quels cahiers il fallait qu'il prenne. Tom était très fier … Fier ?! Il eut comme un blocage soudainement, il n'avait jamais été fier que de lui ?! C'était étrange mais il était fier que son fils choisisse des cahiers d'exercices, il lui en aurait acheté même si l'enfant n'en avait pas déjà pris mais ce n'était considéré comme un jouet, pas pour Dumbledore, en tout cas. Tom baissa son regard vers son fils en s'efforçant de faire disparaître son sourire idiot qu'il avait au visage mais c'était trop tard, Naja l'avait vu et il se mit à rayonner comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis un moment. Tom se laissa aller à ses émotions et il ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils avant que la portée de son geste ne lui apparaisse. Salazar, qu'était-il en train de devenir ?! Il se força à occluder et lorsqu'il parla à Naja, c'était d'une voix douce mais plus distante, celle qu'il aurait pu avoir avec n'importe qui :

- Fils ! C'est bien d'avoir pris des cahiers d'exercices, je suis content de toi, avoua Tom après une légère hésitation, mais c'est des jouets que je voulais que tu prennes alors va vite en chercher trois autres. Nous avons encore des courses à continuer.

Naja courut obéir à son père, il attrapa une autre boite de voiture de combat et une boite contenant une reproduction de soldat anglais ainsi qu'un trou madame qu'il n'avait pas choisi à l'origine parce qu'il était un peu plus cher que les autres jouets qu'il avait déjà pris mais maintenant papa était là, si c'était trop cher, il irait rapidement prendre un autre aéroplane. Papa ne dit rien, il se contenta de demander au propriétaire à l'épaisse moustache noire combien il devait pour tout cela. Un peu plus de 150 livres, Naja se courba, attendant le coup qui n'allait pas tarder à pleuvoir sur lui mais une fois encore, il ne se passa rien. Tom paya l'homme, puis au dernier moment, il demanda au vendeur d'aller chercher un puzzle au garçon et à Naja de sortir les jouets dans la rue pendant ce temps. Dès que le propriétaire se fut éloigné, Tom attrapa le bras de son fils pour l'empêcher de sortir les jouets. Naja se méprit totalement et se mit à trembler, pensant que Papa allait lui donner un coup de pieds aux fesses, parce que maman le tenait toujours par le bras quand elle le faisait sinon il volait à travers la pièce et cassait tout. Tom leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, il décala son garçon et d'un coup de baguette, il rapetissa tout les jouets et les glissa dans sa poche, à l'exception des deux boites à voitures que portait Naja et du puzzle que le propriétaire donna à Tom avant de le faire payer de nouveau. Il complimenta Tom pour la politesse et la rapidité de son fils, Tom hocha la tête poliment jouant de nouveau un rôle lorsqu'il énonça qu'il avait effectivement beaucoup de chance d'avoir un garçon tel que Naja. Naja qui entendait tout mais qui ignorait que ce n'était que pour se faire bien voir que Tom disait cela, s'en sentit de nouveau tout heureux, lui, qui depuis hier, ne cessait d'avoir envie de bouder parce que Nagini n'était pas là.

Ils quittèrent par la suite la boutique et ils se dirigèrent vers le métro où Tom dans un couloir désert, rapetissa à son tour les derniers jouets pour les ranger, eux aussi dans sa poche de sa chemise avec les autres. Quelques stations de métro plus loin, ils pénétrèrent dans le bar du Chaudron Baveur où ils n'avaient pas fait deux pas que Tom-le-propriétaire, qui servait des clients en salle, souleva du sol l'enfant qui se mit à rire en se souvenant que ce drôle de monsieur lui avait donné une super bonne boisson. C'est à ce moment-là que son ventre se remit à gargouiller et aussitôt son papa expliqua face à la mine surprise du barman qu'ils avaient beaucoup marché aujourd'hui et que l'enfant n'avait pas encore goûté. Tom-le-propriétaire se fit alors un honneur de leur offrir deux glaces parmi celles qui restaient de sa commande du midi. Tom remercia chaleureusement le barman en maudissant intérieurement ce rôle de gentil garçon qu'il devait jouer aux yeux de tous par crainte de Dumbledore. Installés au comptoir du bar, une boisson et une glace devant eux, ils mangèrent et Tom-le-propriétaire discutait avec Tom-son-papa qui se retrouva à lui expliquer qu'il venait acheter quelques capes hivernales pour Naja ainsi que quelques cahiers de leçons et de dessins. Le ton était à la détente, Tom-son-papa savait parfaitement ce qu'il avait à répondre à chaque question, phrase de Tom-le-propriétaire. Il parvient même à obtenir de la part de Tom-le-propriétaire une réduction pour ses futurs achats de livres pour l'enfant. En effet, Tom-le-propriétaire lui assura de dire au vendeur qu'il venait de sa part, il devrait alors lui faire une petite réduction.

Lorsqu'il en eut marre de jouer son rôle, Tom prétexta éhontément qu'il fallait pas trop qu'ils traînent parce qu'il y a couvre-feu à l'orphelinat et qu'ils devaient donc y être rentrés rapidement. Ils partirent donc sur le chemin de Traverse où Tom n'ayant pas la mémoire courte, tendit aussitôt le premier pied posé la main à Naja. Il fallut plus de deux heures à Tom pour choisir une dizaine de cape hivernales et d'été qui n'étaient pas si cher mais qui donnait tout de même l'illusion de la bonne qualité, du chic. Naja commençait à être fatigué de tout ces essayages et de ces heures passées à regarder son père juger de la qualité des vêtements avant de lui en faire essayer des centaines d'autres et de n'en choisir que dix au final. Ensuite, il restait très peu de temps avant la fermeture du magasin de livre alors ils se dépêchèrent, Tom choisit deux autres cahiers à coloriage, l'un sur les sorts qui était fait pour familiariser l'enfant aux sorts et à ces effets et l'autre sur les coutumes sorcières où si Tom en croyait la dernière de couverture chaque dessin délivrait une leçon sur la bonne conduite. Il prit aussi un cahier d'exercice d'aide à la lecture pour l'enfant où le vendeur avait assuré à Tom qu'un petit personnage aidait l'enfant à déchiffrer à son rythme son histoire. Alors qu'il allait se choisir lui-même un livre de potion, il tomba sur une pile de livre venant tout juste de sortir, un livre de sort et conseil « Comment barbinoucher votre petit sorcier pour en faire un Merlin ? ». Malgré l'idiotie du titre, Tom décida de le prendre, dans le lexique où il avait honteusement osé jeté un regard, il avait découvert une rubrique pour apprendre des sortilèges utiles lorsqu'on élève un enfant, vu le titre les conseils, ce n'était même pas la peine d'y jeter un œil mais les sortilèges valaient peut être le coup d'oeil.

- C'est Tom du Chaudron Baveur qui nous envoie, précisa Tom au vendeur en lui donnant les livres.

D'accord, je vous fais donc la réduction 10% pour bon voisinage. Je vois que vous acheter un livre pour apprendre la lecture, je vous conseille aussi d'acheter ces trois contes pour enfant, ils sont facilement déchiffrables et vous pouvez même les lui lire, le soir avant d'aller dormir.

Pourquoi pas, faîtes donc, faîtes donc.

D'accord, oh, je vois que vous avez très bon goût, Mrs Barlimbinbin est une excellente ménagère et une bonne mère, son aîné travaille au service de la justice, son deuxième est un archimage, un architecte qui fait des bâtiments magiques comme Poudlard, expliqua le vendeur à Naja. Et sa dernière est mariée et a déjà TROIS enfants, son mari est un sang-pur très influent.

Je ne veux pas paraître impoli mais il se fait très tard et nous n'habitons pas la cheminette d'à côté, signala d'un ton embarrassé un Tom qui en avait plus qu'assez entendu.

Oh oui, bien sûr, pas de soucis.

Le vendeur pressa l'allure en silence et quelques instants plus tard, Tom et Naja étaient le métro sur le chemin du retour. Naja était si fatigué que bercé par les mouvements du métro il s'endormait, tombant à moitié sur son papa. Tom regarda l'enfant et il se dit seulement maintenant qu'une si longue journée, c'était peut être beaucoup pour un si jeune enfant. Il attendit le dernier moment pour réveiller son fils sans ménagement, il s'était beaucoup trop laisser aller aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser autant de place à cela. Il ne pouvait pas perdre ainsi le contrôle de lui, Tom n'avait plus qu'une hâte c'est de reprendre l'école, ne plus être seul continuellement avec l'enfant, ça irait mieux. Il en était sûr. Nagini n'était toujours pas rentré de sa mission mais ça ne saurait plus tarder dans un jour ou deux, plutôt deux, elle serait de retour et son garçon cesserait de faire la tête. Si Tom n'avait rien dit, il l'avait remarqué, la moue de mécontentement de son garçon, Tom était satisfait son garçon n'était pas difficile, avant parce qu'il était totalement effrayé à la moindre remarque, maintenant, il n'était toujours pas difficile mais ce n'était plus pour les mêmes raisons. Tom ne savait pas pourquoi mais il en était bien content, de plus peu à peu il commençait à prendre du caractère, c'était une bonne chose, il n'y a qu'avec un bon caractère qu'on parvient à prendre position et à s'en tenir à ce qu'on avait décidé.

Il fallut attendre le lendemain pour que l'enfant ne prenne conscience des changements de sa vie. Quand il regarda dans l'armoire pour s'habiller, l'uniforme de l'orphelinat avait disparu pour laisser place à tous les vêtements qu'ils avaient acheté la veille. Il enfila alors avec un plaisir touchant si quelqu'un avait pu le profiter mais ce ne fut pas le cas, la chambre était déjà vide depuis lorsque Naja se réveilla. Ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il devait faire, il s'installa sur le bureau de son père et sortit son cahier à colorier qu'il fit le plus sagement possible en essayant de ne pas trop s'inquiéter de l'absence de Papa. Papa n'avait jamais fait ça encore, c'était nouveau, Naja n'aimait pas ça, il n'aimait pas l'inconnu. Les habitudes, c'était bien, les habitudes c'était parfait, toujours la même chose, au même moment, que du prévisible, pas d'imprévu effrayant. Tom s'absenta toute la matinée et lorsqu'il revient, il était de mauvaise humeur, l'enfant s'en aperçut immédiatement, il sauta au bas du bureau, ramassa ses affaires dans la seconde et se réfugia près de sa fenêtre. Il n'était pas fou non plus, il s'assit sur la fenêtre et ne bougea plus en regardant la rue extérieur. Le temps que Papa ne se calme, Tom était si hors de lui que son aura magique en devenait sombre et inquiétante, Naja était un enfant et comme tout les enfants il était très sensible sans le savoir aux auras. C'était donc d'un grand sérieux qu'il se faisait tout petit.

Tom était vraiment hors de lui, se faire, lui, l'héritier de Serpentard, lui Voldemort, comment ce moldu pouvait-il ainsi l'humilier et espérer qu'il s'en sortirait sans dommage. Il avait perdu son sang-froid mais il aurait pu faire l'effort de comprendre cet agent du ministère ! Au lieu de vouloir de force, l'obliger à payer sa stupide amende et il n'aurait pas eu à lui modifier la mémoire. Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que son sortilège tiendrait debout et qu'on n'apprenne jamais rien de cette histoire. C'était ça qui énervait Tom, il avait horreur de l'imprévu, il repassa en revue dans sa tête des centaines de fois, ce qui avait entraîné à commettre une telle erreur. Ce n'était pas possible comment il avait pu en arriver là ?! Il lui fallut bien deux bonnes heures pour comprendre qu'il n'aurait pas du se choper ainsi avec un autre dealer qui lui cherchait des noises, il aurait du l'ignorer et se venger discrètement comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il s'était comporté comme un véritable Gryffondor. Il avait suffit que l'homme menace son fils pour qu'il s'énerve aussitôt, quand il disait que les sentiments affaiblissaient les hommes, il avait raison. S'il n'avait pas été attaché à l'enfant, il aurait froidement répondu au criminel et lorsqu'il s'y serait le moins attendu, il aurait attaqué, en bon Serpentard. C'était à cause de tout ces sentiments qu'il le prenait pour l'enfant qu'il avait eu comme premier réflexe de lancer un sort mineure heureusement, il n'aurait point réussis à jeter un sort au contrôleur du Ministère s'il avait jeté un sort noir. Cela n'aurait pas été un stagiaire qu'on lui aurait envoyé mais un auror et même s'il se savait particulièrement doué, il n'avait que dix-sept ans, il n'était pas encore de taille à faire face à un auror, même si ça le tuait de l'avouer, même si ce n'était qu'à lui, c'était le cas.

Tom dut faire recours à l'occlumancie pour définitivement se calmer, il soupira, il allait sans doute devoir y recourir souvent à partir de maintenant pour que ce genre de chose. Il allait falloir qu'il parvienne à mettre en boîte ses foutus sentiments que son fils provoquait en lui. Tom tourna le regard dans la pièce pour voir où en était la situation autour de lui. Il ne s'étonna même pas lorsque il vit Naja dans un coin de la chambre parfaitement immobile. Il y avait un cahier à dessin jeté à la va-vite devant lui et les crayons s'étaient éparpillés autour de lui. Il n'y avait aucun doute que l'enfant avait dessiné toute la matinée, il espérait au moins que l'enfant avait pensé à aller manger à midi. Tom planta son regard dans celui de son fils qui se mit aussitôt à trembler, Tom décida de ne pas en tenir compte et lui demanda :

- Tu as mangé à midi, fils ?

- Non, papa.

Tom leva les yeux en l'air, il était un peu limite son garçon, il ne rentrait pas de la journée alors l'enfant ne sortait pas de la chambre de toute la matinée. Des fois, il se disait qu'il y avait un problème avec ce gamin, lui-même au même âge, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été comme ça. Les conditions étaient différentes en même temps, il était seul, mis à l'écart de tout les autres enfants parce qu'une fois, une minuscule fois, on l'avait surpris à parler avec un serpent en sifflotant qu'on avait dit. À partir de ce moment-là, il avait clairement été mis à l'écart par tous, il n'avait que quatre ans, il n'avait pas compris, on avait commencé à le traiter de monstre, à se moquer de lui, à le brutaliser aussi. Il avait du apprendre à se défendre et à rendre les coups, à s'imposer alors que son fils n'avait pas vécu ça, n'est-ce pas ? Il aurait donc du être comme toute la marmaille qui braille, hurle et fait des caprices. Bien qu'il en était soulagé et heureux, Tom ne comprenait l'étrange comportement de son garçon, il avait été persuadé en partant qu'il serait de retour avant le réveil du garçon mais à cause de ces complications, cela avait pris plus de temps, il avait été ensuite persuadé pendant qu'il travaillait activement à modifier les souvenirs de l'agent que le garçon profiterait de son absence pour se précipiter à la rencontre de McJones. Il ne s'attendait clairement à ce que l'enfant reste dessiner sans même aller prendre son repas. Tom tourna complètement la chaise vers son garçon et en plantant bien profondément son regard dans le sien, il lui dit d'une voix dure :

- Fils ! Il faut que tu te disses une chose, quand je ne suis pas avec toi, tu n'es pas obligé de rester dans la chambre, il a le droit de descendre manger et d'aller jouer dans la cour. Surtout d'aller manger, à partir de maintenant, je veux que tu ailles manger en bas, tout les jours de la semaine !

Naja hocha précipitamment la tête et il suivit Tom jusqu'aux cuisines où la baleine qui leur servait pour cuisiner, se vit forcée de ressortir une assiette pour le garçon. Cette après-midi-là Tom de plusieurs coups de baguette après avoir fait quelques recherches sur le sujet dans ces livres, il agrandit la chambre pas de beaucoup, il fallait que cela ait l'air naturel mais assez pour installer un espace de jeux à Naja et devant la fenêtre, en plus. Il avait retiré le lit de l'enfant aussi, il était évident qu'il ne dormirait pas dedans, ça libérait pas mal d'espace. Il fallut faire en sorte qu'il y ait une piste d'un mètre de large soit libre près de la fenêtre pour permettre l'installation du Trou Madame récemment acquis, le port fut installé tout contre les portes de bois du Trou Madame alors que le marché fut installé contre le même mur et serré contre la table de chevet de Tom laissant un petit espace pour jouer entre les deux. Quant à la ferme, elle fut posé un peu plus loin juste à côté de la malle sorcière de son père. Les boîtes contenant les voitures et les soldats anglais, l'aéroplane et la toupie étaient rangés religieusement sous la table contenant le vivarium encore vide de Nagini, la boîte contenant les palets ronds de l'autre côté. La station essence et la caserne de pompiers furent calés sous le lit de manière à ne pas déranger lorsqu'on se lève du lit mais lui permettre de jouer malgré tout. Le mini-terrain de bille ainsi que le sac avait été tranquillement rangé dans l'armoire, Tom n'était pas sûr de vouloir voir des billes traînaient de partout dans la chambre. Après avoir de nouveau bouquiné quelques instants, Tom trouva enfin une formule qu'il détourna de son but réel mais qui ferait parfaitement l'affaire.

C'était un sort de maçonnerie qu'il avait regardé dans un tout autre but à l'origine mais il lui servirait bien à ça. Tom découpa le coffre de plâtre sous la fenêtre, pas entièrement qu'une partie ensuite grâce à la métamorphose, il transforma le plâtre inutile en chaise de plâtre incorporé au mur. Ainsi lorsque son fils s'assiéra sur sa chaise devant son bureau, il pourrait quand même regarder la rue dehors, ce qui semblait être un grand passe-temps de son garçon. Sous le petit bureau, Tom qui avait aussi retiré la partie de plâtre sur le côté et s'en servit comme une étagère qu'il du lui-même posé de manière moldu avec la boîte à outils et du matériel trouvé derrière l'abri jardin de l'orphelinat. Il ne connaissait pas encore de sortilège capable de le faire tout comme Naja et lui durent repeindre à la main, le plâtre avec de la vieille peinture trouvée exactement au même endroit que les outils dont il changea la couleur parce que si Tom ne savait pas la créer et l'appliquer magiquement, il savait au moins lui en changer la couleur. Il se sentait diminué de devoir faire ça à genoux avec l'aide de son garçon mais il se rassura en voyant le regard ravi de son garçon, il ne savait pourquoi ça rendait son garçon si heureux, il ne lui demanderait pas, il s'abaissait déjà suffisamment en repeignant ce mur-étagère, il n'allait pas en plus faire ça. Il attendrait que l'enfant le raconte à Nagini ainsi il saurait et il conserverait son ego. Dès qu'ils eurent finis, Tom fit sécher d'un coup de baguette la peinture et ils purent ensuite ranger tout les nouveaux livres, cahiers de coloriages et le puzzle dessus. C'était clair maintenant que son enfant était définitivement installé dans sa chambre, il avait même son espace clairement défini.

Tom était en train d'étudier depuis quelques heures, ce n'était bien sûr pas sur les cours, cela faisait longtemps que les devoirs pour ces cours étaient fait. Non, il était en train d'apprendre de nouveaux sorts et d'étudier dans sa tête comme il pourrait bien les modifier pour qu'ils deviennent plus _amusant _ par exemple un sort de découpe pourrait bien découper quelqu'un de l'intérieur sans en découper l'extérieur, ça provoquerait une hémorragie interne sans doute, ça pourrait être _amusant_ à essayer sur des animaux. Il se balançait sur deux pieds, un carnet dans lequel il consignait sous forme d'un langage tout à fait anodin pour n'importe qui mais signifiait tout à fait autre chose en réalité. Tom connaissait des dizaines de sorts plus ou moins noirs pour protéger sa vie privée qu'il marquait dans ce carnet mais il préférait utiliser au minimum cette technique. Dumbledore ne pouvait pas penser et raconter partout ensuite qu'il cachait des choses, de plus, il était conscient qu'il n'avait encore que dix-sept ans, il n'était pas de taille à empêcher Dumbledore de fouiner dans ces affaires, _pas encore_. Un jour, un jour, il l'aurait, ce pouvoir et il ferait ravaler à Dumbledore cette suspicion. Tom tapota sa plume contre le carnet, les jambes croisés, il se servait de la pointe de son pied contre la poignée du bureau pour se balancer plus aisément. L'horloge sur son bureau indiquait déjà huit heures, il ferma le carnet d'un geste fluide et jeta le tout élégamment sur son bureau et d'une légère impulsion il fit passer la chaise sur un pied et opéra un tour dessus, il arrêta la chaise face à son garçon. Ce bambin n'avait pas bougé depuis plus de trois heures, quand ils ont eu fini de tout ranger, l'enfant s'était installé par terre, en tailleur dans son espace et il regardait tranquillement son espace, c'était la première fois qu'il avait un tel espace à lui. Il n'arrivait pas à ne pas s'extasier en la regardant, c'était un si joli cadeau que Papa venait de lui faire, qu'il aimait son Papa. Nagini n'était pas toujours pas là mais il avait une super chambre maintenant. C'est la voix de Papa qui le poussa à se retourner mais pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne bondit pas sur ces pieds et se contenta de simplement de se retourner :

- Viens avec moi, nous allons manger dehors.

* * *

Ps : si vous voulez voir à quoi ressemble plus ou moins les jouets de Naja, je viens de mettre les liens dans mon profil. J'espère que ça vous a plu, à bientôt.


	9. La fin d'une ère

Ce n'est que deux jours plus tard, que contrairement au prévision de Tom, Nagini fut de retour, Tom le ressentit avec une telle force que cela le réveilla. Son familier était de nouveau auprès de lui, c'était une forme d'apaisement intérieur. Il la vit se glisser silencieusement dans son vivarium alors il se rendormit, il saurait bien assez tôt ce qu'elle avait entendu. Le lendemain, il ne fit même pas attention à ne pas réveiller son garçon, premièrement parce que ce n'était pas ces habitudes de le faire et deuxièmement parce qu'il faudrait un bombardement pour réveiller l'enfant de si bonne heure. Tom leva les yeux d'exaspération en voyant le garçon s'installer plus largement dans le lit puis se prépara rapidement. Ce n'est qu'ensuite que Nagini glissa lentement sur ses épaules et qu'ils sortirent de la chambre et allèrent s'installer dans le grenier pour pouvoir avoir une discussion tranquille sans être dérangé. Tom jeta malgré tout un sortilège de silence autour d'eux et il enchaîna directement :

- _Tu as pu espionner sans te voir ?_

- _Je le pense, Tom. J'étais là lorsque Dumbledore a reçu une lettre de Minerva McGonagall. La visite a bien eu l'effet escompté, Minerva a envoyé une lettre pour informer Dumbledore qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais Naja n'avait plus de bleus nul part et qu'il semblait aller beaucoup mieux._

_- Il l'a cru ?_

_- Non, il lui a conseillé de garder un œil sur Naja et il lui assurait qu'il m'emmènerait une enquête de son côté._

_- Ce professeur va finir par me rendre marteau, Nagini ! Il ne peut pas s'occuper un peu de sa vie ! Comment est-ce que je peux bien pouvoir m'assurer que Naja ne lâche pas une bêtise devant lui ?!_

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas trop pour ça, c'est un gamin intelligent, précise-lui que Dumbledore n'est pas une personne de confiance et l'enfant sera muet comme un balai._

_- Il y a un truc qui ne va pas avec l'enfant, n'est-ce pas ? Les soupçons de Dumbledore ne sont pas faux, juste mal dirigés ?_

_- Tu l'as toujours su Tom mais tu ne peux rien faire contre elle._

-_ Je le sais bien. Pour l'instant en tout cas mais je veux savoir ce qu'elle a lui a fait._

_- Il vaudrait bien éviter, du moins tant qu'on n'a pas la possibilité de se venger, ce serait prendre des risques inutiles._

_- L'enfant se normalise, Dumbledore ne pourra jamais prouver que je le maltraite, tu as raison, nous nous occuperons du cas de Shirley lorsqu'il se dirigera vers une nouvelle obsession, c'est bien trop risqué pour l'instant de tenter quelque chose._

Tom était encore à un âge où il était en train de se construire et Nagini et lui réglaient souvent les « problèmes » ensemble, Tom avait beau se penser indépendant et sûr de lui, il était encore bien jeune. Il avait l'habitude de réfléchir seul depuis toujours mais dans un même temps, Nagini était une partie de lui, son familier et elle était souvent de bons conseils, elle ne faisait pas partie de la noble race des serpents pour rien. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il est revenu de son voyage en Albanie et dans ses régions noires de l'Europe que Voldemort avait cessé de considérer Nagini comme un familier pour ne plus la considérerait que comme un pion seulement un peu plus important que l'étaient les mangemorts. Pour l'instant, Tom et Nagini entretenaient une véritable relation de sorcier à familier, sur un plan d'égalité relative. Tom pensait effectivement que Nagini fallait presque autant que lui, tout se jouait dans le presque. Tom se pensait être un être supérieur donc il était forcément au dessus de Nagini mais elle était tout de même l'être vivant le plus proche de l'égalité avec lui. Ce n'est qu'après le voyage d'Albanie, Tom avait instauré une relation de maître-dominant avec elle, Nagini avait essayé dans un premier temps de s'y opposer mais la méchanceté de Tom était bien plus amère, plus noire qu'avant, elle passait à travers le lien entre eux jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne aussi noire que lui.

Quand ils rentrèrent dans la chambre, Naja dormait encore tendrement dans le lit, Nagini glissa jusqu'au lit et observa un instant ce petit homme étalé dans le lit paternel sans aucun gêne. Elle remarqua aussi la disparition totale du lit de l'enfant, ce qui montrait la victoire de l'enfant, ainsi que l'apparition d'une partie salle de jeux pour l'enfant avec nombre de jouet qu'il n'avait pas avant. Nagini savait que Tom avait pour projet que l'enfant paraisse le plus naturel et le plus aimé possible, cela passait naturellement par la possession de jouet, elle savait aussi que Naja tout comme lui était un héritier de Salazar Serpentard, détail très important pour son jeune maître, donc Nagini savait sans avoir besoin qu'on lui disse que Naja allait avoir de nouveaux habits ou en avait déjà. Tom n'était du genre à retourner plusieurs fois faire les courses, il était donc probable que l'enfant ait déjà de nouveaux vêtements. Nagini se dépêcha de regagner son vivarium, elle était partie longtemps, elle pensait que le petit d'homme aurait une foule de chose à lui raconter à son réveil et elle était encore bien épuisé. Espionner un homme tel que Albus Dumbledore demandait beaucoup d'énergie et de pouvoir pour l'aller comme pour le retour, Nagini s'était faufilé dans l'un des trains de marchandises qu'il arrivait à Pré-au-Lard tous les jours puis qui repartait à l'envoyeur. Ce n'était pas réellement reposant non plus puisqu'il fallait rester sur ses gardes, ne pas se faire prendre et ne pas tomber par mégarde du train.

Naja ne l'éveilla pas avant au moins deux heures, il s'était très vite habitué à dormir jusqu'à neuf heures au lieu des six heures à laquelle il se réveillait auparavant. Papa était en train de travailler à son bureau, il le savait, il l'entendait écrire à la plume. Naja aimait bien ces matins-là, pouvoir se réveiller et entendre la plume de son père gratter le parchemin à un mètre de lui. C'était reposant, Naja trouvait en tout cas alors il attendit d'être un peu moins endormie en écoutant le son du parchemin. Naja se leva quelques minutes après son réveil et il jeta un regard au vivarium de Nagini comme il le faisait tout les matins depuis son départ. Naja était trop petit pour voir le vivarium d'un seul regard, il sautillait légèrement tout les matins pour voir si Nagini était de retour avant d'aller chercher ces affaires pour s'habiller. Ce matin, quand il sautilla, il vit la peau écaillée de Nagini, Nagini ?! Nagini était de retour, l'enfant se précipita sur le vivarium de Nagini, il sautillait pour la voir un peu plus en espérant la réveiller. Tom le remarqua et sans se retourner vers son fils lui ordonna :

- Fils, laisse Nagini dormir et habille-toi !

Naja hocha la tête plusieurs fois inutilement puisque Tom était en train d'écrire dos à l'enfant. Naja choisit le plus joli vêtement que Papa lui avait acheté et il l'enfila en vitesse, maintenant il fallait juste que Nagini se réveille pour les voir. Naja tourna un moment en rond dans sa partie salle de jeux, il ne savait pas avec quoi s'occuper. Il ne voulait pas avoir à s'occuper avec quelque chose, il voulait que Nagini se réveille ! Naja continua à tourner, tourner en rond pendant un long moment avant que Papa ne lui disse :

- Naja, si tu faisais un dessin pour fêter le retour de Nagini ?

- Oui, papa.

Nagini ne se réveilla pas avant deux bonnes heures que Naja passa à dessiner plusieurs dessins pour Nagini représentant pour la plupart lui et Nagini avec des chapeaux de fêtes comme il en avait vu sur l'un des coloriages sorciers. Un drôle de personnage d'ailleurs ce bonhomme. Quand Nagini se réveilla enfin, Naja lui sauta dessus. Il s'en suivit deux heures où Naja lui raconta sa rencontre avec Sarah, une petite fille comme lui mais française qu'il avait rencontré au parc quand papa l'y avait emmené, il lui raconta aussi comment papa et lui avait baladé en forêt et que son Papa lui avait appris à découper l'ortie sauvage et le lys des bois, Tom se bloqua un instant, cessant de faire semblant de ne pas écouter. Son fils de cinq ans avait retenu le nom des plantes qu'il avait cueilli dans la semaine, c'était plutôt étonnant. Il avait été habitué à des compétences bien plus médiocres de la part d'enfants bien plus âgés que son fils, Tom ne prit donc pas en compte le désintérêt possible des enfants plus âgés, il fallait dire que cela ne l'intéressait pas mais que son fils s'en souvienne le satisfait pleinement. Naja ne s'aperçut pas de la distraction paternelle et continua ses périples en racontant l'après-midi avec Junon, comment son ami était un être super génial et comment qu'il s'était bien amusé. Sauf quand il s'était fait mal, ça avait brûlé le genou et il avait même saigné mais Papa a sortit sa baguette et pouf la blessure avait disparu. Nagini leva sa tête au niveau du visage de l'enfant et lui sifflota sur le nez faisant rire l'enfant. Ça ne l'empêcha pas de raconter à tout vitesse comment les courses, ce n'était pas très amusant, il fallait marcher longtemps, faire beaucoup d'essayages pour choisir le plus joli, même pour les jouets ce n'était pas très amusant, il y avait tellement de jouet que c'était pas facile de choisir.

Après, il était fatigué alors il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'ils avaient fait mais ce n'était pas si grave, Papa devait s'en rappeler lui si elle voulait vraiment savoir. Nagini déclina l'invitation mais accepta de participer aux jeux de l'enfant en particulier le Trou Madame sous le regard blasé de Tom. C'est au cours de leur discussion pendant le jeu, en réalité c'était surtout Naja qui chuchotait à Nagini, que son fils lui donna une idée. Naja aurait bien aimé que son ami Junon puisse venir ici comme ça il lui aurait présenté Sarah et ça aurait super sympa. Tom, qui avait laissé ses oreilles traînaient alors qu'il cherchait de nouveau à inventer des sortilèges ou à en détourner certains en se balançant sur sa chaise, trouva l'idée excellente, inviter de lui-même Minerva McGonagall pour qu'elle emmène son frère jouer avec Naja dans le parc voisin, en espérant que la moldue qui avait joué avec son fils la première fois soit là, sinon il n'aurait cas signaler cette absence en faisant semblant de parler avec son garçon.

…

Minerva était en train de lire dans sa chambre, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais Rouille était partie avant d'hier soir chasser et elle n'était toujours pas rentré, ce n'était pas dans ces habitudes mais ce n'était pas inquiétant non plus. Il lui était arrivé de ne pas rentrer pendant plusieurs journées. Minerva profitait de ce moment de silence totale dans la maison, c'était extrêmement rare, son père avait emmené ses trois petits frères pour une promenade dominicale en compagnie de sa mère. Ils lui avaient bien entendu proposé de les accompagner mais Minerva avait jeté un regard envieux à la maison vide, sa bibliothèque en tête, Richard (son père) avait éclaté de son rire gras avant de l'autoriser à rester à la maison. Minerva avait dans un premier temps fait le tour de la maison plongé dans le silence le plus totale, c'était quelque chose qu'elle avait rarement l'occasion d'expérimenter. À Poudlard, elle travaillait dans la salle commune habituée au bruit et à la joie ambiante des plus jeunes, elle allait que très rarement à la bibliothèque. Ensuite, elle se précipita en courant jusqu'à sa chambre et elle sauta sur le lit pour ensuite tendre la main et attrapait son livre de chevet du moment. C'était l'histoire d'un enquêteur sorcier mis sur une affaire plutôt sordide et incompréhensible, c'était une série de meurtre fait de manière moldu mais pour laquelle, l'enquêteur était persuadé qu'il avait été réalisé par un sorcier parce qu'il ressentait une certaine aura magique autour des cadavres, si l'on utilisait les sortilèges adéquats l'on pouvait même découvrir des résidus de magie alors même que le ministère n'avait découvert aucun acte de magie fait dans cette zone exclusivement moldue, où certes quelques sorciers ayant renoncés à la magie ou cracmols habitaient. Toutes les victimes pour l'instant sauf la première était des sorciers ayant renoncé à la pratique de la magie comme cela arrivait parfois lors d'événements traumatiques, la première avait été un cracmol pour lequel on suspectait fortement que cela n'avait été fait que pour se faire la main comme le dirait le langage populaire. La particularité de ces livres c'était que le meurtrier apparaissait toujours dès les premières pages accompagnés d'autres nouveaux personnages, l'auteur avait déminé des indices discrets par endroit dans le livre est grâce à eux, l'on pouvait aussi s'amuser à rechercher le meurtrier en utilisant les indices trouvés par l'enquêteur Foilletoi et les quelques autres qui étaient décimés dans les pages.

Minerva cessa sa lecture pour repenser aux jours qu'il venait de s'écouler, les Jedusor étaient venus et cela s'était étrangement super bien passé. Naja était un enfant assez craintive mais très attachant, elle ne savait pas bien pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait parlé à son mentor des bleus sur les bras de l'enfant. Il lui avait parlé de l'enfant et lui avait demandé si par hasard elle en aurait su quelque chose. Minerva qui avait effectivement croisé l'enfant avait dit ce qu'elle en avait vu, que l'enfant était perdu, effrayé quand elle l'a vu, que Tom et bien c'était Tom quand il était apparu et que l'enfant avait des bleus sur ses bras. Elle savait parfaitement que son mentor pensait que Jedusor maltraitait son enfant mais elle n'était pas d'accord avec lui, pas après avoir vu l'enfant jouer avec Junon. Jedusor n'avait vraiment aucune envie d'être là, elle n'était pas stupide au point de croire que Naja les rapprocheraient et qu'il serait heureux à l'idée d'emmener son enfant jouer avec le frère d'une Gryffondor et en particulier, elle. Pourtant, il l'avait fait et au travers de son inquiétude lorsque l'enfant s'était blessé, elle avait senti que Jedusor n'était pas un mauvais père, il apprenait à le devenir très lentement mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il ferait un mauvais père, un père possessif et atypique, c'était certain mais pas forcément un mauvais père.

Tom Jedusor et elle c'était une longue histoire de désaccord et de haine qui s'étaient peu à peu mis en place. Il ne s'était rien passé de particulier pour déclencher cette mésentente, ils étaient tout simplement trop différent. Lorsqu'ils avaient onze ans, il était tout froid et distant avec les autres élèves alors qu'elle était du genre volcanique et chaleureuse. Là où lui ne se faisait remarquer que par ses répliques cinglantes lorsqu'on le provoquait, elle se prenait des retenues pour s'être bagarrer bec et ongles avec eux. Elle était l'aînée d'une grande famille alors que lui était orphelin, leurs maisons étaient différentes et animaient d'une légère rivalité datant des confrontations entre les fondateurs. Ça les avait poussé à se montrer rivaux sur le niveau scolaire, c'étaient les deux meilleurs élèves de l'école. Tom surpassait McGonagall en Potion et en Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal alors que McGonagall le dépassait en Métamorphose et en Soins aux Créatures Magiques, il y avait ensuite les matières comme Sortilèges et Enchantements ainsi que l'Arithmancie et les Runes où ils se livraient une véritable bataille acharnée pour être les premiers, parfois c'était Jedusor parfois c'était elle. Cela dépendait selon les années, il y avait aussi les cours de Maintien et Coutume Sorcière qu'ils avaient tous assidûment suivit jusqu'à leur cinquième année où Minerva avait excellé les deux premières années, elle n'était pas d'une grande famille sorcière pour rien, elle avait été élevé avait ses lois sociales. Les trois années suivantes, Jedusor avait rattrapé son retard et il avait été plus difficile de garder cette première place, elle avait réussit jusqu'à la cinquième année où il l'avait finalement surpassé de peu.

Minerva n'aimait pas la personnalité de Jedusor, il se montrait toujours poli et soumis face au corps enseignant mais envers les autres élèves, il se montrait froid et dominateur, c'était un manipulateur très habile, elle le savait. De plus, il s'intéressait à la magie noire pour de bien mauvaises raisons à son sens. Elle-même de part son éducation de sang-pur avait été amené par l'un de ses oncles à apprendre la magie noire et son fonctionnement, les raisons pour lesquels elle était appelé noire et celles qui faisaient qu'il fallait toujours l'utiliser avec sérieux et prudence. La magie noire prenait ce qu'on avait de bien au fond de nous et s'en servait comme d'un tribut. Libatius, son oncle, lui avait raconté de sombres histoires de sorciers qui avaient tellement utilisés à mauvais escients la magie noire qu'ils ne restaient en eux que des mauvais sentiments, la haine, la peur, la colère, le dégoût. Ils en perdaient la réalité du monde pour ne plus que le voir à travers un filtre déformant qui ne faisait lui-même qu'accentuer tous ces sombres sentiments. Chez certaines personnes, la magie noire devenait une drogue parce que la personne ne pouvait plus vivre sans, lorsqu'elle commençait à se montrer trop absente dans leurs organisme, ils prenaient alors conscience de ce qu'ils avaient fait, des actes répréhensibles qu'ils avaient commis, une petite partie devenait fou et terminait leur vie à St Mangouste alors que la plus grande majorité se rejetait dans la magie noire pour faire disparaître ces sentiments de honte et de culpabilité si importants. La plupart des sorciers avaient une mauvaise opinion de la magie noire pourtant il y avait des centaines de sortilèges noirs qui n'étaient pas destinés à la souffrance d'autrui ou à découper des animaux (ou pire) en pièces détachés.

Si la magie noire était interdite à l'enseignement public dans toute la Grande-Bretagne, c'était en particulier pour éviter qu'elle ne se normalise et que les sortilèges de violences et de tortures ne deviennent des sorts qui viennent spontanément à l'esprit des personnes lorsqu'elles sont en dangers ou dans une situation précaire. Minerva n'était pas franchement d'accord avec cette façon de voir les choses, elle trouvait que cacher les choses aux enfants dont elle avait fait partie il y a peu faisait que le jour où ils s'y intéresseront alors ils l'utiliserons avec une insouciance et une curiosité malsaine. Pour elle, ce qui vaudrait faire c'est donner des cours théoriques en grande majorité sur la magie noire, ses risques, ses utilisations possibles, ses limites raisonnables à se donner en fonction de sa puissance magique et de caractère. Donner aux jeunes sorciers toutes les cartes en mains pour qu'ils ne se fassent pas piéger par l'immensité et la puissance de la magie noire comme son oncle Libatius l'avait fait pour elle. Elle connaissait certains sorts de magie noire qui pourrait lui être utile, elle savait comment en apprendre d'autres si cela la chantait et elle savait quelles étaient ses limites à l'utilisation de la magie noire. Son oncle s'en était assuré lorsqu'il le lui avait enseigné, un jour, il lui avait fait jeté sort noir sur sort noir jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse ressentir le point de rupture et il avait ensuite dû l'empêcher d'en jeter d'autres pendant plus de deux heures avant qu'elle puisse se calmer et comprendre. Minerva s'était fait peur ce jour-là, elle s'était débattue, criée, hurlée, menacée, elle savait parfaitement que s'il ne lui avait pas retiré sa baguette magique et mise dans une autre pièce qu'elle, elle aurait jeté un sortilège noir à son oncle. Maintenant, elle savait que cela faisait et elle se montrait plus méfiante alors qu'elle s'intéressait à la magie noire.

Minerva savait qu'Auguste avait lui aussi commencé pendant ces vacances d'été, il venait d'avoir quinze ans après tout. Leur père avait donc appelé son frère cadet Libatius pour lui enseigner les fondements de la Magie Noire. Richard n'était pas un homme qui aimait la magie noire, il ne la pratiquait plus que très occasionnellement mais c'était un enseignement important dans l'éducation de ses enfants alors dès que l'un d'eux atteignait quinze ans, il appelait son frère qui se chargeait avec plaisir de cette partie de l'éducation de ses neveux. C'était une langue-de-plomb du Ministère et il travaillait la plus grande partie de ces journées sur l'étude de la magie noire, ces conséquences et il recherchait des solutions pour annuler certaines de ces conséquences. C'était donc en grande partie son métier, il baignait constamment dans la magie noire et il avait donc une excellente connaissance dessus. C'était pour ça que c'était lui qui leur enseignait la magie noire, de plus ayant l'avantage de ne pas être leur père, ça mettait moi de pression sur leurs épaules pendant l'enseignement. L'oncle Libatius était plus connu pour ses blagues que pour sa dureté.

Minerva reposa son livre sur sa table de nuit, elle n'arrivait décidément pas à se concentrer sur sa lecture. Elle se leva et regarda par la fenêtre son village natale, dans quelques jours à peine moins d'une semaine, elle serait de retour à Poudlard et elle ne reviendrait plus ici que pour Noël. Soudain dans le ciel, Rouille devient visible, Minerva sourit en l'apercevant, c'est qu'elle commençait à lui manquer mine de rien. Elle l'avait reçu pour son entrée à Poudlard et une grande amitié était née entre elles. La chouette s'installa sur son perchoir et tendit presqu'aussitôt la patte pour lui faire don de la lettre qu'elle y portait. Minerva la prit avec un certain étonnement, elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à recevoir du courrier et-ce avec sa propre chouette et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant son expéditeur.

_Minerva McGonagall, _

_Naja n'ose pas me le demander, je ne sais pourquoi_

_mais je suis persuadé qu'il serait ravi que ton frère _

_vienne lui aussi passer l'après-midi à Londres. Naja _

_serait heureux de pouvoir lui montrer sa chambre_

_et son parc, le plus sécurisé de Londres. Informe-moi_

_quand est-ce que vous venez. _

_Que la magie soit avec toi, _

_Tom Jedusor. _

C'était merveilleux, en plus d'utiliser sa chouette pour lui envoyer la lettre, il prenait pour acquis qu'elle allait accepter de venir simplement parce qu'il l'avait proposé. Certes, elle allait sans doute accepter mais il aurait au moins pu y mettre les formes pour qu'elle se sente moins stupide. Elle attendit malgré tout d'avoir l'autorisation paternelle avant de confirmer à Jedusor qu'ils viendraient dans deux jours et qu'ils l'attendraient au Chaudron Baveur vers 13H pour ainsi essayer de reprendre un peu contenance dans cette histoire.

…

Tom et Naja partirent chercher Minerva et Junon avec tellement d'avance qu'ils arrivèrent bien avant que leurs invités arrivent. Ainsi il n'y eut pas de temps perdu et ils repartirent presqu'aussitôt dans le métro, c'était une première pour le frère et la sœur mais Naja qui devenait un éternel bavard en présence de Junon, s'empressa d'expliquer à son ami que c'était un transport vachement rigolo et qu'il ne fallait pas avoir peur. Il poussa même le vice jusqu'à expliquer à son ami que c'était un endroit sûr puisque quand il y avait les méchants avions qui tuent, il fallait courir le plus vite possible jusqu'ici, parce qu'ici les explosions ne pouvaient pas les atteindre. Tom leva les yeux au ciel, il n'y avait rien de mieux pour rassurer quelqu'un que de lui parler des bombardements, il allait vraiment falloir qu'il apprenne la subtilité à son fils, ça devenait assez urgent. McGonagall planta aussitôt son regard dans le sien à moitié inquiète, à moitié furieuse, Tom la rassura, non on ne pourrait pas dire rassurer ici, la regardant d'un air condescendant à la limite de lancer un regard *tu penses que ta vie m'intéresse tellement que je veux vous supprimer sous une explosions de bombardements* qui étrangement rassura la jeune femme. Si Jedusor restait toujours aussi imbuvable, c'était que tout allait bien. Alors qu'ils allaient descendre au bon arrêt, Naja demanda à son Papa :

- Tu crois que Sarah sera là ?

- Je ne sais pas, nous allons bientôt le savoir.

Intérieurement Tom était satisfait que son fils lui pose cette question au moins si elle n'était pas là, McGonagall était déjà au courant que Naja avait une petite copine qu'il tenait à leur présenter. Quand ils arrivèrent au niveau du parc, Naja aperçut Sarah au sol et il s'apprêtait à s'élancer par la rejoindre quand Papa posa sa main sur son épaule. Alors il attendit de se rapprocher et quand ils furent assez prêt, Naja sourit à Papa qui relâcha son étreinte. Tom regarda son fils courir comme un … comme un enfant en fait, ça dérangeait Tom que son fils se comporte avec si peu de dignité mais McGonagall était présente et elle regardait Naja courir vers la petite fille en entraînant Junon avec lui. C'était mignon à souhait, Tom s'installa sur le banc et fit signe à McGonagall de s'installer aussi, c'est là que l'ennuie recommença mais dans une plus moindre mesure que chez elle parce qu'il avait à vérifier régulièrement le ciel et les soldats qui surveillaient eux aussi le ciel et ils avaient des informations qu'eux n'auraient qu'à dernier moment. S'ils commençaient à s'agiter alors c'était un signe qu'il fallait aller se mettre à l'abri par que l'alarme ne tarderait pas à s'allumer.

Naja était trop contente, Sarah était là dans une jolie petite robe blanche et bleu avec de tout petits nœuds dans les cheveux. Elle était en train de jouer toute seule dans le bac à sable quand Naja se planta devant elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Son copain Junon s'arrêta juste derrière lui, il avait courut avec lui et il attendait maintenant à côté de lui. Sarah sourit en voyant son ami mais elle frissonna en voyant Junon, elle se pencha vers Naja en chuchotant :

- T'as emmené un grand avec toi.

- Oui mais tout va bien, lui, il est gentil, c'est un copain à moi. Junon. Il est venu jouer avec nous.

- Oh, d'accord mais s'il est méchant, il s'en va d'accord ?

- Il est gentil, t'inquiètes pas Sarah.

- On va jouer au toboggan ? Demanda Junon qui entendait toute la conversation depuis le début.

- Non ! On n'a pas le droit, les grands ils ne veulent pas nous le laisser ! S'écria Sarah.

- Comment ça ?

- Les grands nous empêche de jouer avec mais c'est pas grave, on peut jouer à autre chose, dit précipitamment Naja.

- Non ! Je veux faire du toboggan, ils ont pas le droit de le garder pour eux alors qu'ils jouent même pas dessus. Suivez-moi !

Les deux enfants de cinq ans le suivirent pas vraiment rassurés, Junon se planta devant les deux garçons qui bloquaient l'échelle du toboggan et leur demanda :

- On peut passer, s'il vous plaît ?

- Non, si tu traînes avec les bébés, t'as pas le droit de jouer avec le toboggans, dit le roux en le bousculant légèrement.

- Vous n'y jouez même pas ! S'agaça Junon en serrant les poings.

- C'est ça qui est marrant, renchérit le brun, on n'y joue pas mais les bébés peuvent pas y jouer non plus.

Il bouscula lui aussi Junon, ce fut la goutte qui fit exploser le chaudron, Junon n'était pas un sang-froid, il était le dernier de la fratrie McGonagall mais il savait se défendre quand on le provoquait. Jupiter en faisait souvent les frais, en fait c'était surtout lui qui en faisait les frais parce que son frère était plus grand et plus fort. Ce fut lui qui donna le premier coup de poings et aussitôt les deux méchants se jetèrent sur Junon, sur son copain, Naja regarda autour de lui pour chercher l'aide de Papa mais il était en train de parler avec Mimie alors il attrapa la première branche d'arbre qu'il vit et donna un coup dans le ventre du rouquin pour qu'il ne puisse pas taper sur Junon. Le roux lui sauta dessus, Naja se débattit à coup de poings, à coup de pieds comme il pouvait l'autre était plus grand que lui et il était sur lui. Soudain, il sentit le méchant être éloigné de lui et il vit son copain Junon se jetait à son tour sur le rouquin, quelques secondes plus tard le rouquin avait aussi du sang sur le visage et il pleurait.

- Maintenant vous allez nous laisser jouer !

- Vous êtes trop fort les garçons, s'extasia Sarah.

Naja rougit alors que Junon se mit à rire et invita ses amis à monter sur le toboggan sur lequel ils jouèrent pendant un long moment avant de finalement se diriger vers les balançoires où Naja et Junon jouèrent à celui qui allait aller le plus haut possible. Sarah s'assurait qu'aucun des deux ne trichent pas et c'était pas facile parce que lui et Junon trichaient un peu toute les deux, parce que c'était marrant de voir Sarah les criait. Ce n'est que trois heures plus tard et après avoir changé une dizaine de fois de jeux que la mère de Sarah l'appela et elle dû abandonner ses amis :

- Vous reviendrez ?

- Non moi, je ne reviendrai pas, désolé.

- Moi, j'sais pas mais Papa et moi, on part bientôt pour son école.

- Oh, comprit tristement Sarah.

- Tu pourrais lui donner ton adresse, comme ça il pourrait t'envoyer des lettres, proposa Junon.

- Je sais pas lire ! Protesta Sarah.

- Je sais pas écrire ! Répondit Naja dans le même ton.

- Vous pouvez vous envoyer des dessins ou bien demander à vos parents de vous aider à écrire et lire les lettres, assura Junon.

- Sarahh !

- Ma maman m'appelle !

- On va lui demander ? Proposa une dernière fois Junon.

- Oh oui ! S'écrièrent les deux gamins.

Du coup, Naja courut derrière ses amis, la maman à Sarah était toute jolie aussi, blonde comme Sarah mais avec des yeux marrons terre. Y a avait avec elle, il ressemblait pas à Sarah, il avait des cheveux comme lui, noirs et des yeux bleus comme lui aussi. C'est Junon qui expliqua à la maman pourquoi ils étaient là. Elle a sourit la dame, elle avait fatigué aussi, elle donna à Junon une enveloppe ouverte, y avait son adresse dessus alors Junon il remercia la dame et s'éloigna un peu. Sarah, elle était triste, Naja, il comprenait, lui aussi il était triste de plus pouvoir jouer avec elle avant très très longtemps. Sarah s'éloigna avec sa maman puis elle se retourna et revient en courant vers Naja. Elle le prit dans ces bras et lui fit un bisou sur la joue avant de retourner vers sa maman. Naja avait envie de pleurer, il n'avait plus du tout envie de jouer. Junon le bouscula gentiment mais Naja fronça les sourcils et s'assit par terre. Son copain Junon s'assit à côté de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule, ça calma Naja.

- Tu veux qu'on retourne avec les grands ?

- Je sais pas, tu vas partir après ?

- Non, je pense pas, ton papa a dit à Minnie que tu voulais me montrer ta chambre.

- Ah oui !

Les deux adolescents virent les deux enfants revenir et ils froncèrent les sourcils simultanément, Junon avait une coupure à l'arcade entourée de sang séché et Naja avait la lèvre enflée et une légère coupure. Minerva fit aussitôt les gros yeux mais c'est la voix dure et sans appel de Tom qui retendit la première :

- Naja, explications !

Naja écarquilla les yeux de surprise et regarda Junon en espérant de l'aide. Le jeune McGonagall déglutit et tenta un regard vers sa sœur qui semblait tout aussi en colère que le père de Naja. Junon décida tout de même de tenter sa chance en parlant à sa sœur, seulement Naja répondit avant lui :

- C'est à cause des grands.

- Comment ?

- Y a des brutes qui empêchaient les petits comme Sarah et Naja de faire du toboggan, de la balançoire des trucs comme ça. Alors, je suis allé leur dire d'arrêter et de nous laisser jouer, ils m'ont bousculés, deux fois en disant des choses pas très gentils. Ça les amusait d'empêcher les petits de jouer. Quand le brun m'a poussé une deuxième fois, je lui ai rentré dedans, le rouquin est venu aussi, à deux contre un, c'était pas cool mais Naja a prit une branche et à taper sur le roux qui s'est jeté sur lui. Naja s'est bien défendu, j'ai juste eu à lui donner un coup de main pour terminer le mec …

- Comment tu parles Junon Maclister McGonagall !

- Désolé.

- Naja, tu t'es battu ?

- Oui, papa, désolé.

- Tu vas être puni à la maison, Junon !

- On en reparlera plus tard, Naja.

Tom n'était pas partisan des scènes publiques, cela ne semblait pas gêner McGonagall qui était en train de réprimander son frère devant lui et le reste du parc. Il ne doutait pas qu'ils auraient été entouré de sorciers, elle n'en aurait point fait, ils étaient une famille de la noblesse sorcière tout de même mais ici, cela ne semblait pas la déranger outre mesure. Tom attrapa par la main son fils et se retourna vers McGonagall :

- Je ne voudrais pas te déranger mais je pense qu'il serait tant de rentrer si vous souhaitez toujours voir la chambre de Naja.

- Bien sûr, Jedusor. Toi, attends que je disse à Papa que tu t'es encore battu, tu vas voir.

Junon baissa la tête et suivit lentement les autres jusqu'au métro, quelques minutes plus tard, ils descendaient à l'arrêt de l'orphelinat. Minerva se bloqua en voyant le bâtiment et Tom la regarda un instant avant de parler :

- Un soucis, McGonagall ?

- Tu vis dans un Orphelinat ?!

- Tu le découvres que maintenant ?

- Je … Je pense que j'avais dû oublier, marmonna McGonagall alors que Tom levait les yeux au ciel.

Au moins Tom était maintenant sûr que son travail d'oubli sur la mémoire des élèves de Poudlard avait fonctionné à merveille. Maintenant, il lâcha Naja qu'il tenait plus ou moins avec sa main sur la tête de l'enfant. Naja était encore trop petit pour lui tenir l'épaule sans se baisser légèrement ce qu'avait fait tout à l'heure Tom. Ils grimpèrent les étages assez rapidement parce que Tom ne souhaitait pas que McGonagall puisse s'attarder trop longtemps dans les étages de l'orphelinat, ça ne pourrait que lui donner de la matière contre lui. Par moment il bénissait son fils d'avoir rencontré Junon parce qu'ainsi il pouvait envoyer des informations rassurantes à Dumbledore mais à d'autres, il aurait préféré que son garçon s'abstienne de devenir ami avec le frère d'une Gryffondor. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que le jeune griffon n'influencera pas son garçon et qu'il devienne comme les McGonagall empreint de bons sentiments et de sang-chaud.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte, Naja sautilla et ouvrit la porte avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Les deux invités écarquillèrent les yeux comparé au quartier et même au peu qu'ils avaient vu. Très rapidement, Naja prit la main de Junon pour lui montrer sa partie salle de jeux avec tout ses jouets et son petit bureau-fenêtre. Il s'empressa d'expliquer à son ami que c'était lui et Papa qui avait fait le bureau et ils avaient rangés tout les jouets dans sa partie salle de jeux, Naja expliqua aussi – devant un Tom horrifié bien qu'en apparence impassible – à Junon qui lui demanda pourquoi il n'y avait qu'un lit s'ils dormaient tout les deux dans cette chambre, tout simplement parce qu'il dormait avec Papa. Pour détourner l'attention de tous sur autre chose, Tom proposa une partie de Trou Madame, jeu totalement inconnu des sorciers. Il fallut donc leur expliquer les règles, Naja essaya dans un premier temps mais très rapidement Tom prit la relève en voyant que son garçon au lieu de permettre la compréhension du jeu, embrouillait les McGonagall.

- C'est très simple en fait, il suffit de prendre les galets que vous avez devant vous, vous les faîtes rouler sur la tranche et il faut les faire rentrer dans les portes numérotés en face. Avant chaque tir, vous annoncez la porte où vous pensez que le galet va rentrer, s'il y rentre vraiment alors vous doublez vos points. Si vous arrivez à mettre les neufs galets dans les neuf cases alors on multiplie votre score par cinq. Clair ?

- Ça devrait aller, répondit Minerva, pourtant pas très sûre d'elle.

- C'est plus facile dans le jeu, regardez, Naja lance le premier coup, vous allez mieux comprendre comme ça.

- Oui, papa. Je dis … six !

Les portes du Trou Madame de Naja se présentaient ainsi / 8 / 7 / 3 / 1 / 6 / 2 / 4 / 5 / 9 /. Les points étaient comptabilisés selon le niveau de difficulté puisqu'il fallait tirer à partir du cercle tracé au sol au centre des portes. Naja se concentra et tira, la pièce roula, roula puis finalement se dévia légèrement de sa route pour entre dans la porte / 1 /. Tom sourit et annonça :

- Là par exemple Naja marque un point.

Il fallut malgré tout un certain temps d'adaptation mais au bout de la deuxième partie, les McGonagall avaient compris le fonctionnement du jeu et si Tom avait gagné la première partie, c'est Junon qui gagna la seconde. Ils jouèrent ainsi un long moment, Tom s'efforçant de ne pas s'arracher les yeux pour ne plus voir ça, il était, Lui Tom Jedusor, en train de jouer à un jeu moldu AVEC McGonagall. Minerva aussi n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'elle était en train de jouer à un jeu avec Jedusor. Les enfants eux par contre étaient ravis et s'amusaient comme des petits fous, la plupart du temps c'était eux qui faisaient le plus de points mais ils perdaient rapidement leur concentration et souvent c'était Tom ou Minerva qui remportait les manches. Tom avait envoyé Nagini se balader pour qu'elle ne soit pas dans la chambre pendant que les McGonagall sont présents, ainsi Naja ne pourrait pas lui parler et révéler ainsi qu'il était fourchelangue. Ce n'est qu'à six heures que les McGonagall prirent congés et transplanèrent. Tom se retourna donc vers son fils, si Naja avait oublié, Tom lui n'avait pas oublié qu'il devait une punition à son fils.

- Alors maintenant on se bat, Naja ?

- Euh ils étaient à deux sur Junon, c'était des méchants, ils voulaient pas que je joue au toboggan.

- Sur le lit, tout de suite, tu vas avoir une fessée.

Tom avait un peu bouquiné le partie sortilège de l'immondice qu'il avait acheté, les sortilèges étaient intéressants à connaître dont un sort de fessé. Il ne pouvait décemment pas lancer un sort de magie noire pour punir son fils et ce sort tombait à pic. Il lança la formule dite adaptée à l'âge de son fils, Tom ne s'y connaissait pas assez pour en juger par lui-même même si faire confiance à une dingue dont on pense qu'elle a réussit sa vie sous prétexte que ses fils avaient de bons boulots et que sa fille s'était mariée à un homme influent. Enfin confiance était un bien grand mot, disons qu'il avait déjà essayé le sortilège sur un enfant de l'orphelinat puis lui avait effacé la mémoire après. À priori, ça n'avait pas blessé cruellement l'enfant, ça l'avait chouiné, il avait eu les fesses rouges mais c'est tout. C'est une punition satisfaisante pour faire rentrer du plombs dans la tête d'un enfant sans lui faire réellement de mal. Naja ne chouina pas contrairement à l'autre enfant mais de grosses larmes coulèrent sur son visage d'enfant. Au bout de vingt claques, la punition s'arrêta d'elle-même, Naja ne bougea pas, il resta prostré sur le lit, réfugiant seulement sa tête sans ses bras. Tom eut un léger pincement au cœur mais il occluda rapidement ce sentiment. Il caressa un peu lointain la tête de son fils avant de dire :

- La prochaine fois, ne te fais pas prendre.


	10. Le Poudlard Express

Le personnage de Tom Jedusor m'a toujours touché de part sa triste enfance, j'ai lu pas mal d'histoire avec lui et j'ai alors cette idée. Donnez un fils à Jedusor pour lui apprendre à aimer, pour qu'il connaisse ce merveilleux sentiment et ne devienne pas un être froid et cruel. Vous pouvez juger, tout avis et bon à prendre. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira quand même.

* * *

Naja était triste, Papa lui avait dit de ranger ces affaires, qu'ils partaient mais Naja ne voulait pas partir. Il était bien ici, il aimait bien sa fenêtre-bureau, sa petite bibliothèque, sa salle de jeux. Il aimait cette chambre si cool. Il avait demandé à Papa s'il était obligé de tout prendre, s'il ne pouvait pas en laisser un peu ici. Pour avoir un chez lui, une vraie maison où il peut laisser traîner ses affaires et les retrouver ensuite. Naja faisait la tête, il ne voulait vraiment pas partir mais il rangeait tout de même sagement ses affaires sous l'oeil de son Papa et de sa Nanny Ny comme il aimait bien l'appeler. Dans sa tête, hein, il pensait pas Papa aimerait qu'il l'appelle Nanny Ny. Parfois, Papa, il était pas drôle, comme là mais c'était pas grave, il l'aimait quand même son Papa. Nagini sifflota à son oreille pour qu'il continue à faire ses bagages. Il fallut plus de deux heures à Naja pour ranger tout ses affaires dans la valise que son père lui avait donné. C'était une petite valise que Tom avait volé à un enfant de l'orphelinat mais ça Naja ne le savait pas.

Il n'était pas très motivé, Tom ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi, il n'avait qu'une hâte personnellement c'était de quitter cet endroit. Nagini comprenait bien son petit deux-pieds, la première fois qu'elle était partie de cette chambre, la seule qu'elle avait connu depuis que Tom l'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine à l'animalerie, elle avait eu peur aussi. C'était le premier endroit où elle n'avait pas à avoir peur et où elle pouvait se reposer sans crainte et devoir le quitter pour l'inconnu, c'était effrayant. Maintenant, Nagini n'avait plus de soucis avec cela parce qu'elle connaissait Poudlard et parce qu'elle avait confiance en Tom, il ne risquerait pas de l'emmener dans une maison mauvaise pour elle, pour eux désormais. Elle demanda à Tom d'insonoriser l'enfant, Tom ne s'en étonna plus outre mesure, depuis l'arrivée de l'enfant, ça devenait peu à peu une habitude, c'était bien moins suspect auprès de l'enfant que lorsqu'ils sortaient de la pièce. La plupart du temps, Naja était tellement dans son petit monde enfantin qu'il ne s'en apercevait même pas. Une fois, une seule, il les avait regardé en fronçant les sourcils et en penchant la tête avant que Tom n'annule le sort et détourne l'attention de l'enfant. D'un signe de tête, Tom annonça au serpent que le sort était en place.

- Tu devrais lui expliquer où nous allons, lui dire ce qui va ensuite se passer ça le fera arrêter d'être triste.

_- Je ne conçois pas qu'il puisse être triste de quitter cette chambre !_

_- Moi, oui, c'est le premier endroit où il est heureux, où il est en sécurité, nous savons que ce n'était pas le cas avec Shirley mais ici, c'est différent. Il a peur que les choses changent en déménageant, il faut que tu lui expliques pour Poudlard et pour l'après Poudlard._

_- Que c'est ennuyant de devoir tout expliquer, il ne pourrait pas comprendre par lui-même,_ s'exaspéra Tom.

_- Ce n'est qu'un petit deux-pieds, Tom. Il en a encore besoin._

Tom leva les yeux au ciel, il se retient de dire qu'il avait parfaitement bien grandi sans mais ce n'était pas la réalité. Certes, il avait grandi mais il pouvait parfaitement se souvenir que toute son enfance il avait souffert de ne jamais avoir d'explications. Tom voulait que son fils grandisse sans avoir à souffrir comme lui pour se forger. Il secoua sa baguette pour supprimer le sort de silence puis s'approcha de son fils, l'enfant était assis à son bureau mais Tom préféra s'installer plus à distance, sur le lit et il interpella son fils qui sursauta de surprise :

- Fils, il ne faut pas être triste de quitter cet endroit, c'est un orphelinat, c'est pour les enfants qui n'ont pas de famille et qui n'ont nul part où aller, nous, nous sommes une famille, une grande famille. Nous n'avons pas être là, nous avons un autre endroit où aller, Poudlard, nous y sommes déjà allé tu te souviens, mon école ?

- M..oui.

- Nous allons aller là-bas pour très longtemps mais tout ira bien, je t'installerais ton bureau devant la fenêtre si tu veux comme ici et ensuite nous prendrons un appartement tout les deux ensemble, on aura _notre_ maison. Ça t'irait mon garçon ? Avoir la même chose mais en mieux ?

- Rien de changera, Papa ?

- Rien, je suis ton père et peu importe où l'on sera, cela ne changera pas.

- Mais il faudra que je t'appelle « Père » ?

- Seulement en public, fils, c'est important.

- Parce que nous sommes une grande famille, tenta de comprendre Naja.

- Parce que nous sommes une grande famille, oui et que c'est ainsi que les grandes familles agissent.

- Mais j'aurais le droit à la maison, on est une grande famille mais juste entre nous on l'est plus ?

- C'est plus complexe que ça, quand tu dis « Père » devant les autres, ils comprennent que nous sommes une grande famille mais nous on le sait déjà qu'on l'est et on ne l'oubliera pas, c'est pour ça que tu peux dire Papa quand on est seul.

- Oh, d'accord, comprit l'enfant en haussant les épaules.

Tom avait pensé qu'il aurait été plus difficile de faire comprendre à l'enfant mais ça n'avait pas été si difficile, peu à peu lui qui avait toujours senti être un être à part, lui contre le reste du monde, voyait en son fils un alter-ego pour lutter ensemble, faire front contre tous à deux mais pour cela il fallait d'abord expliquer à l'enfant comment le faire. La logique de cet état de fait était en train de se mettre peu à peu dans son esprit mais relativement lentement. Tom était un être solitaire, le fait d'être deux contre le monde n'était pas facile à accepter malgré tout. Tom donne un coup de baguette sur la petite valise d'enfant et elle devient aussi légère qu'une plume. Ses affaires étaient déjà prêtes et rangées depuis longtemps, il ne lui restait plus qu'à celer la valise d'un sort et ce serait parfait. Tom devait aussi remettre en état la chambre de nonne mais cela attendrait bien qu'ils soient sur le départ ainsi Naja ne se mettrait pas à bouder de nouveau. C'était la dernière nuit de sa vie que Tom passerait dans cette tanière à moldu et ça le remplissait d'impatience. Quand il fit une place à Naja dans le lit, ça allait si vite qu'ils se retrouvèrent à la gare sans même qu'il en prenne conscience.

Le regard de Tom se posa sur son fils qui portait sa petite valise très fièrement comme il lui avait demandé. Naja portait des habits sorciers pour la première fois, en réalité c'était un mixe savant entre des vêtements moldus qui passaient facilement pour de la haute couture sorcière et des vêtements sorciers comme la longue cape d'été noire ainsi que des chaussures à la mode sorcière. Quand il marchait la cape chatouillée ses jambes nues sous son short et sa jolie chemise blanche. Les regards se braquèrent sur eux assez rapidement, la rumeur avait très vite fait le tour des familles sorcières et ils avaient tous attendu impatiemment de rencontrer le fils de Tom Jedusor. Naja paniqua un court instant en voyant tous les regards tournés vers eux mais Tom posa sa main sur la tête de son fils en le sentant se rapprocher de lui et le garçon s'apaisa doucement. Malgré cela, Tom ne s'attarda sur le quai, il salua rapidement bien que respectueusement certains de ces camarades de classe et leurs familles bien placées avant de montrer dans le train, son fils sur les talons. Il sélectionna rapidement un compartiment désert et à peine avait-il fermé la porte qu'il vit son fils s'affaisser, l'enfant avait fait des gros efforts pour se comporter ainsi, Tom n'était pas stupide, il ne portait peut être pas une attention constante sur son garçon au point de savoir tout ces faits et gestes mais il pouvait bien voir la différence d'attitude de son garçon. Il pensa que l'enfant avait besoin de savoir qu'il était dans le juste avec cette attitude-là.

- C'est bien, fils, tu t'es très bien comporté. C'était bien.

Naja leva vers lui un sourire émerveillé, le genre de sourire qui ne cessait de provoquer en lui des sentiments diffus, qu'il avait encore bien du mal à reconnaître comme étant à lui. Il préférait largement encore refoulé la signification de ces sentiments, il n'était pas encore prêt à accepter la nature de ces sentiments, plus tard peut être. L'enfant n'était avec lui que depuis deux mois mais c'était impressionnant le nombre de changement qu'il avait du opérer à cause de lui. À cause de ce si petit bonhomme aux yeux bien trop clairs et aux cheveux statiques. Le train ne tarda pas à démarrer sans qu'il ne se passe quelque chose d'important, peu après le départ du train, Tom se leva, il devait aller à la réunion des préfets. Il se retourna vers son fils avec une légère hésitation, l'enfant s'était bien comporté pendant la dizaine de minutes qui leur avait fallut pour traverser le quai mais la réunion risquait bien de durer plus de deux heures. Il l'aurait bien laissé à McGonagall si cette pimbêche n'était pas l'une des préfètes, sans doute d'ailleurs la nouvelle préfète-en-chef. Le but était de rassurer Dumbledore sur le fait qu'il ne maltraitait pas son garçon et qu'il en prenait soin, il ne pensait pas que le laisser seul sous la surveillance d'un serpent soit pour Dumbledore signe de bien en prendre soin.

Il allait donc falloir l'emmener avec lui, il rappela donc à l'enfant qu'il lui fallait se tenir droit toute la réunion même si elle risquait d'être longue. Naja hocha la tête et ses épaules se tendirent sous le stress de décevoir son père et le regard des gens qui n'allait pas tarder à tomber sur lui. Naja n'aimait pas ce regard, il avait l'habitude d'être invisible pour presque tout le monde sauf Papa et les amis de Papa, Minnie et Junon et Sarah aussi à part eux, même à Orphelinat, il avait tendance à être invisible, les gens parlaient à Papa, beaucoup, mais lui, on le regardait à peine. Ça ne le dérangeait pas, bien au contraire, il avait été habitué dès son plus jeune âge à jouer à l'enfant invisible, ne pas attirer l'attention des clients à Maman, des services sociaux, des policiers, des voisins, des gens en général. C'était un comportement qu'il aimait, il n'y avait ainsi aucune pression sur lui mais là tout le monde le regardait et Papa lui avait dit qu'ils étaient une grande famille et qu'il devait se montrer à la hauteur. Naja n'aimait pas toute cette pression nouvelle sur ses épaules mais ce n'était pas très grave quand même, Papa avait dit qu'il s'en était très bien sortis. N'empêche que tout ces regards portés sur lui l'effrayaient, il n'en avait pas l'habitude. Papa lui ft signe de le suivre alors Naja, il se mit le plus droit possible et il compta ses pas pour ne pas avoir peur. UN. DEUX. TROIS. QUATRE. CINQ. SIX. SEPT. HUIT. NEUF. DIX. UN... Naja ne savait compter que jusqu'à dix, Nagini le lui avait appris avant qu'il aille au parc avec Junon et Sarah, au cas où ils veuillent jouer à cache-sorcier. Naja, il lui avait expliqué que ces amis ne jouaient pas à cache-sorcier mais avec Nanny Ny, ce n'était même pas la peine de discuter, elle restait toujours fixée sur son idée. Nanny Ny, elle n'écoutait que Papa de tout façon.

Papa et lui marchaient dans un couloir de train avec un soyeux tapis bleu clair au sol, Naja il savait qu'il était soyeux parce que dans le wagon pendant que Papa regardait dehors, il l'avait touché. C'était tout tout doux mais Naja ne comprenait pas pourquoi alors que de tout façon personne ne marchait dessus pieds nu. Le train dans lequel, ils étaient montés aussi était tout bleu, d'un bleu éclair. Papa, il lui avait dit que c'était parce que le directeur, il avait été à Serdaigle quand il était à Poudlard, c'était toujours comme ça en général, le Poudlard Express changeait de couleur à chaque nouveau directeur et c'était eux qui choisissaient la couleur. En général, il lui donnait tous la couleur représentative de leur maison. Même si Tom peinait à le croire à voir comment Dippet se faisait manipuler par tout le monde, lui, Dumbledore, le conseil, Dippet avait été un Serdaigle et un excellent si l'on en croyait Slughorn.

Tom s'arrêta devant la porte des préfets et jeta un regard à son garçon, l'enfant semblait prêt alors il ouvrit la porte et ils pénétrèrent dans la fosse aux lions, s'il pouvait se permettre cette constatation. Tout le monde était déjà là, ce n'était pas un compartiment comme les autres, au centre de la pièce il y avait un buffet et presque tout les préfets avaient un verre de jus de citrouille à la main. Tom s'inclina légèrement pour saluer tout le monde et jeta un œil à son fils qui tenta maladroitement de recopier son salut. Tom lut plusieurs expressions qui montrèrent que toutes les filles présentes avaient trouvé la maladresse de son fils touchante alors que les garçons avaient hoché la tête en signe de compréhension, l'enfant était encore jeune, il apprenait encore. Naja n'avait pas encore vu McGonagall près de la fenêtre mais Tom l'avait remarqué lui, elle montrait fièrement son badge de préfète-en-chef à son comparse rouge et or. Charlus Potter, il était en septième année comme lui et McGonagall, il avait des cheveux bruns foncés assez épais pour tenir dans la position qu'il leur donnait tout les matins, des lunettes qui lui donnait un air idiot si l'on avait demandé l'avis de Tom et des airs de suffisances de part sa bonne naissance. Ces yeux bleus donnaient constamment l'impression à Tom de pulluler d'émotions, c'était aussi le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor dans laquelle faisait aussi partie McGonagall. Tom n'avait aucune envie de s'approcher d'eux mais c'était trop tard, l'enfant venait d'apercevoir la jeune fille et oubliant toute la tenue qu'il avait depuis moins d'une heure, il se précipita sur elle. McGonagall tendit les bras et rattrapa Naja au vol. Elle le souleva dans ses bras et lui embrassa les deux joues tendrement, Tom arriva une seconde après.

- McGonagall, félicitation pour ton nouveau poste. Potter.

- Merci, Jedusor.

- Naja, je te présente un ami très intime à moi, Charlus. Charles, voici le nouvel ami à Junon et le fils à Jedusor.

- Bonjour jeune homme, salua joyeusement Charlus.

Rapidement en attendant que la réunion ne commence, McGonagall portant toujours Naja dans ces bras l'emmena jusqu'au buffet et elle commença à gagatiser sérieusement. Charlus Potter leva les yeux au ciel, décidément elle ne changerait jamais Minerva, il suffisait qu'on lui mette un enfant sous les yeux et elle se mettait sur le champs en mode « Maman » en oubliant tout ce qu'elle était en train de faire à l'origine. En l'occurrence, lui, qui se retrouvait maintenant seul en présence de Tom Jedusor, de drôle de rumeurs tournaient autour de sa personne et Charlus n'avait cherché à savoir si elles étaient juste ou non. Il n'avait jamais eu à avoir affaire à Jedusor et il s'en était toujours félicité, ce n'était pas comme Minerva qui ne cessait de se prendre la tête avec lui, il avait bien fallu qu'il se glisse une ou deux fois dans une bagarre contre le jeune homme et quelques autres Serpentards. Ce qui était étonnant dans la situation actuelle c'était comment alors qu'ils se détestent plus ou moins cordialement depuis des années, ils en étaient arrivés à ce que Minerva et son frère connaissent le fils de Jedusor.

- Ne prends pas offense, Jedusor, mais j'ai toujours pensé que Minerva et toi s'étaient explosif et du coup, je ne comprends pas …

- Pourquoi elle est en train d'abrutir mon fils ?

- Je ne l'aurais pas exprimé ainsi mais oui.

- Mon fils et son frère se sont rencontrés au parc de gardiennage des Lions d'Ors sur le chemin de traverse.

- Oui, je vois où c'est, j'y laisse régulièrement Orpheo, confirma Charlus en coupant la fin de sa phrase, la vie de son cousin ne regardait absolument pas Jedusor à la réflexion.

- Ils sont devenus très amis alors nous avons pris sur nous pour qu'ils puissent se revoir pendant les vacances, expliqua succinctement Jedusor. Toujours capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, j'imagine, prêt pour la nouvelle saison ?

- Parfaitement, j'ai réfléchis à plusieurs stratégies pendant les vacances, il y aura bien sûr des petits changements à opérer dans l'équipe mais je ne t'en dis pas plus, tu verras lors du premier match.

- On ne fait pas confiance à un Serpentard ? S'étonna, faussement, _faussement_ Tom.

- Je dois avouer qu'Abraxas pourrait se cacher derrière ton dos que ça ne m'étonnerait même pas, sourit Charlus. Il espère prendre sa revanche pour la tanné qu'on lui a mis pendant la finale ?

- Il en est certain à vrai dire, il a pas mal potassé lui aussi pendant les vacances, affirma l'adolescent en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Ah bon ? S'intéressa Charlus, une lueur de sérieux perçant au travers son iris bleu. Et toi alors sur qui pariais-tu ta baguette, Jedusor ?

- En bon Serpentard que je suis, je devais dire Abraxas mais comme j'ai horreur de perdre, je parierai plutôt sur toi Potter.

- Ah bon ? Bloqua Charlus, tout ses yeux hurlant leur surprise. Sur moi et l'équipe de Gryffondor ?

- Tu es un excellent capitaine, Potter. Il serait stupide de le nier, l'équipe de Gryffondor n'a perdu que deux matchs depuis que tu as obtenu ce poste de capitaine en cinquième année alors qu'Abraxas n'a obtenu ce poste que l'an dernier et bien qu'il soit doué lui aussi, tu as plus d'expérience et de … ténacité que lui.

Ils ne purent en discuter plus longtemps parce que la réunion allait enfin commencer mais Charlus avait réellement été surpris par sa discussion avec Jedusor. Bien sûr que l'équipe de Gryffondor était la meilleure de Poudlard en partie grâce à son mauvais caractère et sa fougue/folie – que Jedusor avait d'ailleurs plus poliment nommer « ténacité » – à placer autant d'entraînement qu'il était nécessaire pour progresser correctement mais qu'un Serpentard reconnaisse cela, c'était plutôt étonnant. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour s'en remettre et ce fut plus facile lorsqu'il se rappela enfin que Tom bien qu'il aille à tout les matchs de son équipe n'était pas un réel fan de ce sport. Ça expliquait pourquoi il parvenait à rester objectif sur les chances de Serpentard de battre Gryffondor. Charlus, bien sûr, n'en prenait pas la grosse tête en restant sur cet acquis, il était évident que les Serpentards tenteraient de soigner leur honneur en les battant et il allait donc falloir s'en mêler. Il s'était installé au premier rang alors que Jedusor était allé retourner vers ses comparses vert et argent. Minerva était assise avec lui, le fils de Jedusor était assis sagement sur les genoux de la jeune femme pendant que Dumbledore faisait son discours comme tout les ans pour expliquer aux petits nouveaux le poste de préfet, les avantages, les devoirs. C'était toujours le même blabla et après les deux premières fois, la troisième avait perdu de son intérêt même les blagues de Dumbledore ne parvenaient pas à l'intéresser.

Naja sursauta en voyant l'assistante sociale alors il était bien content d'être sur Minnie parce qu'elle était gentille et qu'elle empêcherait de se faire embêter par lui. Sauf qu'elle se leva à un moment et rejoint le monsieur. Elle l'installa à son grand soulagement sur le copain qu'elle lui a présenté. Il avait oublié le nom mais c'était pas grave, il était en sécurité quand même. Tom était assis deux rangs plus loin, il avait déjà tiré la tête intérieurement quand il avait vu son fils face à Dumbledore sur les genoux d'une Gryffondor, dut se retenir de toutes ces forces pour ne pas se lever et récupérer son fils en criant un « Arrière Satanas ! » comme les autres enfants de l'orphelinat avait bien pu lui dire enfant. Minerva devenait complètement gaga lorsqu'elle voyait un enfant, c'était de connaissance publique alors qu'elle colle son fils, Tom supportait, ça lui apportait quelque chose mais poser les fesses de son fils sur Potter, Charlus Potter plus Gryffondor que lui, ce n'était guère possible, le terme Gryffondor en lui-même aurait pu être inventé pour lui, c'était plus dur à supporter. Pour lui, c'était tout ce qu'il ne voulait pas que l'enfant ne devienne, un être plein de bon sentiment au sang chaud qui agit avant de réfléchir et voilà que ces stupides Gryffondors se passaient son fils de genoux en genoux. Le discours de Dumbledore était d'un ennui à mourir mais heureusement, le directeur adjoint venait d'inviter les préfets-en-chef venir devant lui. Tom eut donc l'immense joie de découvrir que son remplaçant à la personne Thomero Smith. C'était un Serdaigle pas forcément très intéressant, il avait tendance à loucher dès qu'on lui retirer ces lunettes, mis à part ça, Tom le trouvait désespérément banal. Il n'y avait plus grand chose à dire en fait alors la réunion n'allait pas tarder à se terminer, c'était ainsi tout les ans. Sauf que cette année, Dumbledore crut intelligent d'ajouter au plus grand désespoir du jeune homme :

- Cette année est particulière parce que pour cause de paternité, notre premier choix en tant Tom Jedusor a du se désister, les papiers pour les chambres ayant déjà été fait, Monsieur Jedusor partagera malgré tout les appartements des Préfets-en-Chef alors que Monsieur Smith, s'il est en accord avec tout cela s'est vu être attribué une chambre individuels toute proche.

- Comment cela se fait-il, Professeur ? Quémanda McGonagall, évitant ainsi à Tom de trucider le professeur en posant lui-même la question.

- Quand nous avons appris que Mr Jedusor ne pourrait pas assurer ses fonctions de Préfets-en-Chef, les documents administratives avaient déjà été fait pour l'attribution des chambres et il nous a semblé plus pratique d'attribuer alors la chambre individuels à Mr Smith, cela vous convient-il, jeune homme ?

Le Serdaigle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation alors que Tom se retenait de ne pas se jeter sur Dumbledore. Voilà une nouvelle machination de cette homme pour pourrir sa vie et l'avoir à l'oeil, le mettre dans la même pièce que son petit toutou personnel, Minerva McGonagall. Les gens commencèrent à se lever et Tom vit venir à lui, son professeur honni, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

- J'espère que cet arrangement vous convient aussi Mr Jedusor ?

- Mon avis de vous intéresse absolument pas, claqua la voix de Tom, il était en train de perdre le contrôle de lui-même, il le sentait. Naja, nous y allons ! McGonagall, Professeur, salua-t-il malgré tout avant de s'en aller avec l'enfant qui courrait presque pour pouvoir s'éloigner de l'assistant social.

Tom, remarquant sa précipitation à quitter les lieux, accéléra lui aussi l'allure. L'enfant finit par devoir sautiller derrière son père pour ne pas le perdre au travers de l'unique couloir. Les gens, sentant l'aura noir de colère du jeune mage firent comme ils l'avaient déjà fait au Chemin de Traverse et qu'ils faisaient toujours dans des cas similaires d'ailleurs, ils s'écartèrent précipitamment de son chemin. Naja sentait bien lui aussi cette aura néfaste mais il savait bien qu'elle n'était pas mauvaise pour lui. Alors que pendant l'été, il avait longtemps craint cette aura mais elle avait eu toujours ou presque eu l'air d'avoir été provoqué par d'autres. Une fois seulement, il avait été celui qui l'avait provoqué en bien moins violente que toutes celles qui avaient suivis lorsqu'il avait renversé le saladier et même cette fois-là, cette aura effrayante ne l'avait pas blessé, Papa ne l'avait même pas frappé pourtant il avait eu très très peur. Non, plusieurs fois il l'avait sentit alors qu'il n'était pas même pas responsable et Papa s'était contenté de rester immobile tout du long jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse. La seule fois où Papa l'avait frappé, l'aura noire n'était pas même pas là, c'était une preuve flagrante pour le jeune enfant que cette aura sombre ne pouvait rien faire contre lui. Quand ils arrivèrent devant le wagon, Tom s'y précipita et d'une voix difficilement contrôlée ordonna à l'enfant :

- Reste là, ne parles à personne – d'un coup de baguette, il vit apparaître un marche-pied devant la fenêtre – et regardes par la fenêtre !

Naja hocha la tête en reculant un peu, là, Papa lui faisait un peu peur. La porte du wagon se referma violemment devant ces yeux et il ne se passa rien pendant quelques minutes. Naja resta immobile devant cette porte silencieuse, il n'y avait personne autour de lui, il était seul dans le couloir, c'était l'occasion ou jamais pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi Papa l'avait fait rester dans le couloir. Naja approcha son oreille de la porte et attendit quelques secondes mais il n'entendit pas un bruit, ce n'était pas normal, Naja le savait, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il écoutait aux portes, il l'avait souvent fait chez Maman. C'était bien plus sûr de savoir ce que l'on peut dire de vous pour savoir ensuite s'il fallait rester loin de certaines personnes ou pas, c'était quelque chose qu'il avait arrêté de faire en venant vivre avec Papa parce qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule pièce et qu'il était presque toujours avec son Papa de tout façon. Ce n'était donc pas normal qu'il n'entende pas un seul bruit derrière la porte, il le savait mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Alors il décolla son oreille de la porte et la fixa un petit moment, elle était jolie, la partie au dessus de sa tête était fait d'une vitre mais ce qui intéressa le plus Naja fut les petites étoiles argent qui scintillait et se déplaçant lentement, s'arrêtant parfois un court instant pour se relier quelques secondes avec un autre petit paquet d'étoiles formant grossièrement des personnages.

C'était assez plaisant alors il regarda la porte un long moment, les étudiants qui reprirent peu à peu possession du couloir sourirent en voyant l'enfant observant les étoiles du système solaire se formaient en la Grande Ourse, la constellation du Lion sous les yeux étonnés de l'enfant. C'était un détail auquel très peu d'étudiants faisaient attention, en réalité, ils l'avaient remarqué et puis rapidement oublié, ces étoiles n'étaient visibles que sur le velours bleu du côté du couloir, ce n'était pas visible de l'intérieur du wagon. Finalement, Naja s'ennuya et grimpa sur le marche-pied pour regarder le paysage passer. Naja n'avait jamais vu d'aussi grands espaces sauvages, c'était aussi intéressant que de regarder vers la rue. Un préfet ne tarda pas à passer devant lui et il s'étonna de le trouver tout seul dans un couloir du train, il s'arrêta et lui demanda :

- Petit, qu'est-ce que tu fais là tout seul ? Petit ? Oh, Petit ? Tu m'écoutes ?

- Je ne parle pas aux inconnus désolé, répondit calmement l'enfant.

…

Tom venait de claquer la porte sous les yeux de son fils, il jeta deux rapides sorts un pour insonoriser la pièce et un autre pour protéger le vivarium énorme de Nagini et il laissa sa rage exploser dans la pièce, violemment. Il lui suffisait de regarder un objet pour qu'il explose en mille morceaux, il se mit aussi à donner des coups de pieds et de poings contre les murs et les fauteuils. Bordel ! Il ne pouvait pas se mêler un peu de sa vie et laisser la sienne tranquille ! Non ! Non ! Il allait maintenant qu'il cohabite avec un enfant de 5 ans et une Gryffondor ! Bordel ! Il allait devenir fou complètement ! Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour enfin cesser de détruire la salle, il s'assit vidé de toute énergie sur le squelette de la banquette. Il se sentait plus vide que depuis longtemps, cela faisait un moment qu'il se retenait, bien trop longtemps en réalité. Tom soupira, comment allait-il convenablement élever son gamin avec une Gryffondor pleine de bons sentiments ? Comment allait-il pouvoir la convaincre de retirer tout les portraits des pièces communes ? Les portraits, il n'y avait pas pas pire rapporteur qu'eux, Dippet ne faisait presque jamais affaire à eux mais Tom n'était pas dupe, Dumbledore était le directeur adjoint de Poudlard ce qui lui conférait largement assez de pouvoir pour que les portraits répètent à ces interrogations. Il ne tenait pas à devoir surveiller le moindre mot qu'il pourrait dire dans ses appartements et qui pourrait être mal compris par Dumbledore.

Tom était à nouveau bien dans sa tête mais il faudrait réellement qu'il trouve une alternative pour laisser exploser sa tension la prochaine fois parce qu'il ne doutait pas que cette année en serait ponctué. Les années précédentes, Tom s'était exercé à la magie noire sur des animaux du châteaux, ça lui permettait de s'amuser tout en laissant retomber la pression mais il doutait que cette année se soit une bonne idée. Depuis qu'il avait « une âme innocente sous son aille », il avait clairement compris que Dumbledore se montrait deux fois plus vigilant que les années passées où il était déjà plus vigilant et suspicieux avec lui qu'avec les autres élèves. Tom ferma les yeux, repoussant cette pensée plus loin dans son esprit, il n'était pas temps de s'énerver de nouveau. De plusieurs gestes et coups de baguettes distraits, il répara le wagon avant de s'assurer que Nagini allait bien. Il retira les sorts de silence et de protection et allait ouvrir la porte, il ne voulait pas laisser l'enfant trop longtemps dehors. Quelqu'un allait bien finir par s'inquiéter à appeler un préfet ou pire un professeur, Dumbledore en l'occurrence puisqu'il était le seul à bord. Pile au moment où il allait ouvrir la porte, il entendit distinctement une voix parler à son garçon alors il arrêta tout mouvement pour écouter comment son fils allait régler la situation :

- Petit, qu'est-ce que tu fais là tout seul ? Petit ? Oh, Petit ? Tu m'écoutes ?

- Je ne parle pas aux inconnus désolé, répondit calmement l'enfant.

Tom sourit de satisfaction, le ton de l'enfant est poli tout en étant clair et définitif, c'était parfait pour un enfant de cet âge-là bien sûr, il espérait plus de diplomatie dans les années à venir mais en attendant c'était parfait. Il ouvrit rapidement la porte coupant ainsi la voix au jeune préfet :

- Un soucis, fils ! J'ai entendu des voix.

- Oh Jedusor, c'est toi ? S'étonna Ulrich Sanoex, jeune préfet de Serpentard.

- Rien d'étonnant Sanoex puisque tu déranges mon garçon pendant qu'il regarde le paysage, répliqua Tom, la voix dure mais légèrement indulgente.

- Ce n'était pas désiré, j'avais peur qu'il ne se soit égaré, Jedusor puisque cela ne semble pas être le cas, je vais poursuivre ma surveillance plus loin.

- Au plaisir, Sanoex, répondit Tom.

Il ne tarda pas s'éloigner, Ulrich Sanoex était un jeune Serpentard de cinquième année qui portait encore les culottes courtes réglementaires mais qui ne lui donnait pas encore l'air ridicule parce qu'il n'avait pas grandit pour l'instant. Alors qu'une grande majorité des autres étudiants de cinquièmes années avaient déjà eu une bonne poussée de croissance qui leur donnait un air ridicule dans les culottes courtes réglementaires. C'était l'année où il était le plus dur à faire respecter cela, les heures de retenus tombaient généreusement au moment du printemps lorsque venait le moment qu'ils remettent les culottes courtes après avoir obtenus l'autorisation d'avoir des pantalons pendant l'hiver. C'était un bon garçon, Tom l'avait bien sûr jaugé de loin c'était un bon gars mais pas un de ceux qu'il recherchait, c'était un bon gars plutôt à la manière de Potter, avec des « bonnes » valeurs et une bonne tenue, grâce à Merlin, il était un Serpentard ce qu'il faisait qu'il n'était pas aussi impulsive que le Gryffondor. Que Salazar en soit béni d'ailleurs ! Il n'aurait pas supporté un deuxième Potter dans l'école, bien que le garçon ne soit pas le genre à être très dérangeant, un seul suffisait largement. Tom fit rentrer l'enfant dans le wagon et après longuement regardé le paysage pendant que Tom lisait un extrait de magie, Naja s'endormit comme une planche.

Tom ne réveilla pas l'enfant, quand il dormait, il n'y avait pas besoin de le surveiller. D'un coup de baguette, il s'arrangea pour que l'enfant soit allongé sur la banquette de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse pas tomber. Le reste du voyage se passa dans le plus grand calme, quelques septièmes années passèrent dans le wagon pour le voir, il eut alors à mettre au point les choses. Dumbledore allait être sur son dos toute l'année, il allait falloir se montrer particulièrement prudent et éviter pendant un temps les rencontres dans les cachots pour s'entraîner à la magie noire. Ce n'était pas encore le moment d'en parler, il faudrait attendre Poudlard, Dumbledore ne pouvait pas avoir les oreilles partout là-bas. C'était trop vaste, trop grand pour qu'il puisse tout contrôler même s'il le pensait dur comme fer. C'était cela qui le perdait souvent, pensant qu'il pouvait tout entendre, il se laissait aller et il loupait plusieurs choses. Tom ne réveilla l'enfant que lorsque le train n'allait pas tarder à s'arrêter, Ton n'eut pas forcer beaucoup pour se souvenir de la formule, d'un mouvement droit du poignet, il lissa la culotte courte et la chemisette de son garçon. Il avait eu tout le loisir d'observer son garçon pendant les vacances, il avait très vite compris que le sort de lissage allait lui être grandement utile lorsqu'il avait feuilleté les sorts du 'livre' de Mrs Barlimbinbin. Le train s'arrêta et Tom rappela d'un regard à son fils de se tenir convenablement mais celui-ci se contenta de lui renvoyer un grand regard calme.

- Naja, souviens-toi.

- Oh oui, désolé, papa.

L'enfant se grandit aussitôt, prenant une pose plus digne, Tom posa sa main sur sa tête pour le 'féliciter' sans doute, il ne savait pas bien pourquoi en fait mais il le fit. L'enfant sourit et Tom attendit qu'il est fini avant d'ouvrir la porte et d'entraîner son fils hors du train. Naja frissonna de peur, une nouvelle vie l'attendait et il ne savait vraiment à quoi s'attendre.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.


	11. Les premiers pas dans la cour des grands

Le personnage de Tom Jedusor m'a toujours touché de part sa triste enfance, j'ai lu pas mal d'histoire avec lui et j'ai alors cette idée. Donnez un fils à Jedusor pour lui apprendre à aimer, pour qu'il connaisse ce merveilleux sentiment et ne devienne pas un être froid et cruel. Vous pouvez juger, tout avis et bon à prendre. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire j'avouerai :)

* * *

Papa l'avait fait monté dans un carrosse tiré par d'effrayants chevaux noirs mais il n'avait rien dit, il était monté dans le carrosse et au final ils avaient eu l'air d'être assez gentils. Ils étaient comme lui avant de vivre avec papa, totalement invisible, rien que pour ça le petit Naja décida de beaucoup les aimer, il aurait bien voulu leur parler mais des gens étaient montés avec lui et Papa dans le carrosse alors il ne dit rien, Papa n'aurait pas apprécié. Tout à coup, il eut bien mieux que les chevaux à regarder, le château de nuit paraissait encore plus grand et impressionnant que jour. Naja se rapprocha doucement de Papa et il recommença à compter pour se calmer. Tom quant à lui soupira en sentant le garçon se rapprocher de lui, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait donc à son deux-pieds, heureusement les voici arrivés. Il ne perdit pas une minute pour entraîner l'enfant dans la Grande Salle et il entendit distinctement le hoquet de surprise de bambin. Tom et lui s'installèrent au centre de la table, le sourire de l'enfant revient au triple galop lorsqu'il aperçut Minerva entrer dans la pièce.

- Elle peut venir manger avec nous, Minnie ?

- Pas ce soir, Naja, c'est la Répartition des Premières Années, tout le monde doit rester à sa table de maison.

- Oh, accepta l'enfant.

Et l'attente commença mais ce ne fut étrangement pas trop difficile pour son fils, il resta droit et digne tout du long mais Tom le sentit tressaillir lorsque les Serpentards s'asseyaient trop près de lui, il les fit rapidement fuir pour faire s'y asseoir Abraxas Malefoy à qui il présenta à son garçon comme étant un ami à lui. Il présenta aussi plus officiellement son garçon à l'homme dans les règles sorcières, l'enfant n'ayant pas sept ans, il avait encore de la marge avant d'être parfait comme l'exigeait la coutume mais Tom poussa légèrement le dos de son garçon pour qu'il s'incline et le releva. Naja se laissa faire sans poser de question, ça ne se faisait pas de poser des questions, il y avait tellement d'autre chose à voir, d'abord commença Naja mentalement pour ne rien oublier de dessiner dans le dessin qu'il ferait à Sarah, il y a avait quatre immenses tables les unes à côté des autres, avec pleins de gens aux couleurs différentes mais il ne les dessinerait pas, les gens y avaient beaucoup trop, il colorierait les tables aux couleurs plutôt et une grande table avec l'assistant social et d'autres adultes, il les dessinerait pas non plus, ça lui apprendra à être méchant à l'assistant social, et toc. Et toc, c'est Junon qui lui avait appris, il disait souvent ça à la fin de ces phrases quand il voulait avoir raison et Naja trouvait ça rigolo, peut être que Junon lui en voudrait pas de l'utiliser, dans sa tête hein, parce qu'en vrai, tout le monde l'entendrait et Naja ne voulait pas. Ensuite, il y avait le ciel avec les étoiles au dessus de sa tête ça c'était très très bizarre, Naja était content qu'il fasse beau parce que sans toit, il aurait été tout mouillé et ça ça n'aurait pas été bien. Ce que Naja trouvait de plus génial dans la salle, c'était les bougies qui volaient et ça, c'était franchement génial, décida-t-il.

Pendant que son garçon semblait perdu dans son exploration de la Grande Salle, Tom eut le droit d'écouter le très ennuyant discours de Bienvenue de Dippet et ensuite Dumbledore déposa le Choixpeau Magique sur le tabouret et s'écarta pour laisser le Choixpeau Magique commençait sa chanson, Tom et Abraxas sentirent tout les deux l'enfant sursautait quand il l'entendit, un chapeau qui chante mais c'était complètement fou ça. Il l'aurait dit à Maman dans un de ses bons jours, elle aurait éclaté de rire et lui aurait demandé de ne pas dire de bêtises mais là tout le monde semblait trouver ça totalement normal. Naja était tellement surpris qu'il n'en écouta même pas les paroles. La répartition dura vingt an comme toujours et Tom s'ennuya ferme comme toujours, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne comme dit le proverbe moldu. Finalement, le dernier nom Josephard Moon fut appelé et envoyé à Serpentard comme c'était déjà le cas pour une bonne partie de la famille Moon, d'ailleurs. Le directeur Dippet se leva pour son deuxième discours de Bienvenue comme il le faisait toujours en répétant presque toujours la même chose, cette année fit légèrement exception à la règle, si effectivement le début était exactement le même que les autres, la suite changea :

- Et bien vous voilà tous dans votre nouveau foyer avec votre nouvelle famille, je demande aux plus âgés de bien prendre soin des plus jeunes, ils sont après tout notre avenir. Je tiens à vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de faire de la magie dans les couloirs et qu'il vous est fortement déconseillé de vous promener dans la Forêt hors des limites de sécurité qui ont été mis en place. Je voudrais aussi vous présenter Jane Polley qui remplacerait Annera Tuezrab au poste d'infirmière, un peu de sang neuf dans ce vieux château ne pourrait que nous être bénéfique, n'est-ce pas les enfants ? – quelques rires polis se firent entendre alors qu'on applaudissait une belle brune de vingt-cinq ans – Cette année aussi l'orchestre de Poudlard recrute, je vous invite à vous y rendre pour y participer, écoutons ce qu'il reste de l'orchestre pour vous mettre en bouche.

L'orchestre se composait de plus grand monde, il restait un violon, quelques violoncelles et une trompette. C'était peu très peu, Tom n'avait jamais fait parti de l'orchestre parce que n'était pas du genre à faire des activités de groupes mais il avait été prendre des cours privés régulièrement avec le professeur de musique pour apprendre à jouer du piano, un noble art selon lui. Tom reconnaissait que pour ne pas paraître être un parvenu, un nouveau noble, il fallait savoir jouer d'au moins un instrument, il avait choisit le piano. Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'il trouve un instrument de musique pour Naja. Tout à ces pensées, Tom n'écouta même pas l'effet musical de ses comparses, Naja lui écouta avec de grands yeux d'enfants ayant grandis dans les bas-fonds de Londres en temps de guerre. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait de la musique comme ça avec de vrais instruments juste sous son nez et tout à coup, le violon fit un solo et Naja trouva cet instrument de musique magnifique, il se demanda si Papa accepterait qu'il retourne regarder les répétitions de l'orchestre juste pour entendre encore ce violon chantait. Quand il s'arrêta, tout le monde applaudit, Naja imita l'ami de Papa et applaudit du bout des doigts d'une main dans la paume de l'autre

…

Cela faisait une semaine que Tom et Naja partageaient la chambre avec Minerva, pour l'instant la co-habitation se passait à merveille, Tom s'arrangeait toujours pour n'être rentré que lorsqu'il savait que Minerva n'était pas là. Naja ne se plaignait pas, Papa, lui avait remis tout ses jouets dans sa chambre et il lui avait refait le même petit bureau devant la fenêtre comme il l'avait promis. Bon, Naja était obligé de suivre Papa en cours tout les jours, ça n'avait pas vraiment l'air drôle, il n'y avait que quand Papa allait en Potion et en Défense contre les forces du Mal qui n'avaient pas en commun avec les Gryffondors que Naja allait avec Minerva, pendant l'un des cours elle avait cours aussi alors c'était aussi peu drôle que suivre Papa en cours mais pour le deuxième cours souvent Minerva comme beaucoup de Gryffondors de son année n'avait pas cours, alors elle l'emmenait courir dehors avec Charlus Potter qui aussi gamin que l'enfant s'amusait à le poursuivre et à l'attraper au vol. C'est pour toutes ses raisons que Naja décida que Poudlard c'était mieux que l'orphelinat, ici, y avait plein de monde et tout le monde voulait s'occuper de lui.

Une fois aussi pendant la semaine, Papa eut un truc d'adulte à faire qu'il lui avait dit alors il l'avait laissé avec Abraxas Malefoy et Cygnus Black dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Naja s'était un peu moins amusé, il avait très vite compris qu'avec les rouges, il pouvait se laisser aller et faire le fou alors qu'avec les verts, c'était surtout avec eux que Papa voulait qu'il se tienne bien mais il s'était bien amusé quand même, simplement juste moins qu'avec les rouges. Cygnus était plus jeune que son père, Naja l'avait remarqué mais il portait des pantalons alors il savait que c'était déjà un grand comme Papa. Cygnus et Abraxas ne se ressemblaient pas du tout, Abraxas avait des longs cheveux blonds noués toujours par un ruban et un visage aux traits très tranchés avec des yeux bleus qui adoucissait cette dureté. Cygnus avait de cheveux noirs comme le charbon et courts, il avait un visage plus rond et plus doux, ses yeux verts semblaient particulièrement doux alors que dans ceux d'Abraxas, Naja voyait souvent flotter une lueur inquiétante. C'était pour ça que lorsque Papa l'a laissé seul avec eux, Naja a préféré se rapprocher de Cygnus. Le jeune homme était en train de jouer une partie d'échec avec le plus âgé, il installa alors le petit garçon sur son genou pour que Naja puisse suivre la partie. Les échecs sorciers c'étaient vraiment marrant à regarder, les pièces s'insultaient en vieux français et se détruisez de diverses manières. Abraxas lui expliqua rapidement les règles du jeu et ils refirent même une partie spécialement pour lui. Naja jouait avec Cygnus, c'est lui qui choisissait où allait les pièces et quand il allait faire une bêtise, la pièce refusait d'avancer et Cygnus lui expliquait pourquoi. Bien sûr, les échecs étaient un jeu trop compliqué pour que Naja n'en comprenne vraiment le sens à 5 ans et les deux adolescents ne cherchèrent pas plus loin, rapidement, Cygnus reprit la partie en main, chuchotant à l'enfant les déplacements à faire et ils gagnèrent. Naja se retient de toute ses forces de ne pas sauter par terre, il se contenta de faire un grand sourire et de demander poliment à Abraxas :

- Tu n'es pas fâché, Abra'as ?

- Non, pas du tout, je t'aurais la prochaine fois, sourit l'adolescent, amadoué par l'incapacité de l'enfant à prononcer son nom.

- On en refait une autre ? Demanda, impatient, l'enfant.

- Walburga, tu tombes bien, ça te dirait d'emmener ce petit génie faire un dessin pour Dumbledore.

- Ohhh non, je veux pas faire dessin pour lui ! s'exclama aussitôt Naja, regardant Cygnus effrayé.

Toutes les personnes autour de lui éclatèrent de rire sans que l'enfant ne comprenne ce que les avait fait rire mais il ne dit rien, il avait remarqué que Papa aimait bien qui les fasse rire. Cygnus s'empressa de continuer pour rassurer l'enfant qui maintenant, tout en conservant sa tenue droite, lui jetait un regard contrarié :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas ici personne ne te feras faire un coloriage pour ce fou, ça t'embêtes de nous le prendre cinq minutes, Wal, Tom ne devrait plus trop tarder, je dois filer et je doute qu'Abraxas ait très envie de faire du coloriage, sourit Cygnus en lançant un regard moqueur à son aîné. Ça t'embête pas de t'en occupais, j'aurais bien demandé à Alphard mais il est occupé …

- Ailleurs, termina pour lui Abraxas d'un ton un peu ferme, Cygnus était un gentil garçon mais il avait la langue un peu trop pendu.

- Parfaitement, poursuivit l'adolescent, alors ?

- C'est d'accord mais tu devras me prêter ton balai ce week-end.

La fillette de douze ans n'était pas en train de marchander, elle concluait simplement la conversation et Cygnus ne put s'empêcher de sortir sa baguette pour lui défaire ses tresses juste avant qu'il ne quitte la Grande Salle, il devait aller en cours enfin en cours, il avait promis à Têtenjoy de venir l'aider avec son cours de soutien aux premières années. Il faut dire que le dimanche même, l'enseignante devait dîner chez ces parents, sa mère Irma étant très amie avec la professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et Cygnus avait particulièrement envie d'entrer dans les bons papiers de ses parents parce qu'à Noël, il avait déjà prévu d'annoncer une nouvelle qui choquerait sans doute toute sa famille. Il ne voulait pas se marier avec Lysandre Croupton, il voulait un mariage d'amour, être le fils cadet l'avait rendu plus rêveur que son frère mais il savait que son plan avait de bonnes chances de réussir, Abraxas était de son côté et il essayait de persuader les Rosiers que marier sa fille avec un Black leur permettrait de s'élever dans la société et qui sait peut être à la prochaine génération, marier un Rosier à une Black, dès qu'ils auraient cédés alors Cygnus pourrait l'annoncer à Noël, il l'espérait ou plus tard, il n'était pas pressé à ce point là. Cygnus et Druella Rosier s'aimaient mais ils devaient le cacher à presque tout le monde, il n'y avait que sa famille comportant autant ces cousins éloignés que sa fratrie et certains de ses amis qui étaient au courant, ils étaient obligés de le tenir secret et de ne se retrouvait que dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec son cousin Orion.

Walburga s'était donc occupée de l'enfant sous le regard sérieux d'Abraxas tout de même. Il avait cessé de jouer aux échecs bien qu'il aurait facilement pu trouver un nouvel adversaire, il préféra s'installer dans un coin pour lire le nouveau traité sur la magie noire que son père lui avait envoyé. Walburga s'était installée sur la table basse juste à côté et elle avait sortis des feuilles blanches, elle apprenait à l'enfant à dessiner des choses basiques comme un serpent, des sorciers, le soleil, un sort de magie, des choses assez simples en somme, elle était gentille avec lui et elle lui caressait les joues quand le dessin qu'il recopiait était ressemblant avec ce qu'elle lui avait montré. C'était assez plaisant comme jeu, elle lui appris à écrire Père pour le mettre sur ces dessins, elle lui apprit aussi à écrire son prénom. Ensuite, le petit garçon fit un dessin qu'il destinait à son père, il dessina un sorcier, un petit bonhomme à côté, un serpent derrière eux, un peu plus loin dans un des coins de la feuille, il avait dessiné plusieurs sorciers certains avec les cheveux longs et les autres les cheveux courts, tous n'ayant pas la même couleur de cheveux, avant que la jeune étudiante ne lui demande qui c'était, Naja attrapa son crayon rouge pour faire un trait sous la tête de deux sorciers (un sorcier et une sorcière), avant de prendre le crayon vert pour faire des traits sous les quatre autres sorciers et une sorcière plus petite que les autres que Walburga supposa être elle. Elle demanda tout de même à l'enfant :

- Qui est-ce ?

- C'est nous, toi t'es là – il désigna comme elle s'y attendait la plus petite verte – ça c'est Abra'as avec ses longs cheveux, Cygnus, Orion et Alphard, et ça c'est Minerva et Charlus.

- C'est joli mais tu sais en général, les Gryffondors et les Serpentards ne se mélangent pas trop, sauf pour le trafic bien sûr puisque tout passe par nous, sourit la jeune adolescente.

- Oh, c'est grave si je laisse comme ça ?

- Non, je te le dis pour la prochaine fois, assura Walburga en jetant un regard incertain à Abraxas qui confirma.

Il écrit alors en lettre capitales père et Naja au dessus d'eux et Walburga lui fit un modèle pour écrire le mot « amis ». L'enfant sourit et s'exécuta faisant un « s » tout petit parce qu'il n'y avait soudain plus assez de place sur la feuille, il avait écrit trop gros et près du bord. Walburga remarqua alors un détail étonnant :

- Tu ne t'es pas fait de baguette ?

- Ben non, je n'en ai pas.

- Ce n'est pas grave, c'est comme ça qu'on dessine les sorciers, avec une baguette même si tu n'en as pas encore. Tu es bien un sorcier, Naja ? Demanda soudain Walburga prise d'un doute.

Naja n'avait pas la réponse à cette question, Maman n'avait jamais dit que c'était un sorcier et Papa ne l'avait jamais fait non plus mais en réalité ça n'avait pas d'importance parce qu'il savait exactement ce que la fille voulait l'entendre répondre :

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Alors il faut te faire une baguette sinon on te prendre pour un moldu et ce ne serait pas bien hein qu'on te prenne pour un moldu ?

Là aussi, Naja ne savait pas la réponse mais il savait ce qu'on voulait qu'il réponde alors il s'exécuta :

- Oui, ce ne serait pas bien.

Il ajouta alors une baguette et regarda la réaction de Walburga qui lui sourit et lui caressa les joues, Naja sourit, il avait donné la bonne réponse. Maintenant, il prit une nouvelle feuille et il commença à faire exactement le même dessin, Walburga le regarda avec surprise et lui demanda :

- Que fais-tu ?

- Je le refais pour le donner à tous.

- Oh, vas demander à Abraxas de faire un tour de magie, tu vas voir.

L'adolescent de dix-sept avait bien sûr entendu toute la conversation, regarda le garçon venir à lui avec le dessin, il prit alors le dessin d'une main, fit de grands gestes, le dessin dans une main sa baguette dans l'autre, d'un mouvement du poignet, il fit tomber la baguette dans sa manche juste après avoir lancé le sort. Il secoua alors les deux feuilles identiques sous les yeux de l'enfant émerveillé. C'était mignon jusqu'à un certain âge cette attitude enfantine, en général, c'était à partir de sept ans qu'on faisait entrer les enfants dans le beau monde et qu'on leur demandait en public de cesser définitivement, à la maison ça dépendait de la mentalité de la famille, parfois les parents laisser l'enfant continuer à se comporter aussi stupidement à la maison, Abraxas n'avait pas été élevé ainsi, dès qu'il avait eu sept ans, il avait du grandir et de tout façon vu le nombre impressionnant de professeur et de leçon qu'il avait, il n'avait guère eu le temps pour penser à autre chose. Après plusieurs démonstrations magiques, l'enfant avait en main autant de dessins que de personne qui était dessiné. Il en donna un à Abraxas et à Walburga, la jeune fille trouva cela assez mignon, en revanche Abraxas s'en serait bien passé, il avait passé l'âge de se sentimentalisme qu'avait encore la jeune Black.

Tom et Alphard pénétrèrent enfin dans la Salle Commune au grand soulagement d'Abraxas, ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas s'occuper d'enfant mais il n'était pas non plus baby-sitter et il n'avait pas un niveau de patience élevé, ce qui est généralement utile avec les enfants même si l'enfant Jedusor était particulièrement sage pour un enfant de cinq ans. Naja ne courut pas vers lui, au grand soulagement de Tom, l'enfant avait compris la leçon, quand il arriva face à l'enfant, celui-ci lui montra le dessin qu'il avait fait en donna une copie à Alphard et à lui. Le dessin était assez sommaire mais Tom pouvait voir que l'enfant semblait avoir une meilleure qualité de dessin que pendant les vacances. Alphard était un grand gaillard de dix-sept ans avec des cheveux noirs mi-longs qu'il attaché en catogan, il avait le visage fin et les yeux orageux des Black. Il émanait de lui, une certaine autorité qu'il n'y avait pas chez Cygnus mais qui se retrouvait avec encore plus de force chez Orion qui tout en étant le cousin des trois autres Black était l'aîné de la famille principale des Black faisant de lui le futur chef de la famille. Tom récupéra son garçon après avoir glané des informations sur son comportement aux adolescents, une fois rassuré, ils partirent. Abraxas lança un regard intéressé au nouveau venu mais celui-ci lança un regard peu amène à sa jeune sœur qui comprit le message et partis rejoindre ses amies comme elle était à la base sur le point de le faire.

Alphard s'installa près d'Abraxas qui abandonna son livre et ils partirent faire une ballade dans le parc vers la zone très utilisée pour raconter les dernières nouvelles. Pour l'instant, le club de Magie Noire était fermé mais seulement pour un temps, il allait prendre l'excuse sous peu d'un club d'Arithmancie qui serait proposé par Lorient Rosier de Poufsouffle pour détourner l'attention, il était obligatoire que de déposer son club, pas ses membres. Dans les premiers temps, ils n'iraient pas laissant les personnes qui sont moins sous la surveillance de l'homme y aller et travailler et ensuite ils iraient au compte-goutte pour bosser dans un premier temps lorsqu'ils seraient tous là, ils pourraient reprendre. Tom estimait que raisonnablement dans deux mois, ils pourraient de nouveau s'entraîner à la magie noire. C'était un temps relativement long mais Abraxas en convient comme Alphard qu'avec l'enfant Tom en devenait plus surveillé par l'homme, même eux s'en rendaient compte et qu'il valait mieux jouer la prudence que de se précipiter pour leur plaisir et de s'en mordre les doigts ensuite. Ils étaient des Serpentards par Salazard et ils avaient un minimum de jugeote eux contrairement aux Gryffondors.

Le reste de la semaine ne fut guère dérangeant que ce soit pour Tom ou que ce soit pour McGonagall, il avait eu le temps avant son arrivé dans la chambre, le soir de la rentrée de retirer tout les tableaux et à les ranger sagement dans un placard, il n'avait pas encore eu à s'en expliquer. La cohabitation avec la jeune fille s'était révélé plutôt facile à éviter mais Tom savait que le plus dur restait à venir. Le week-end, il ne comptait pas passer sa journée dehors exclusivement pour l'éviter et Naja ne comprendrait pas et lorsque l'enfant ne comprenait pas cela devenait pour Tom un problème puisqu'il fallait qu'il trouve une raison à l'enfant qui ne soit pas « nous sommes espionnés par un fou et son toutou, cette fille est une plaie qui nous gâche la vie » alors même que le fait que Naja ait une bonne relation avec elle, lui simplifiait bien la vie puisque Dumbledore pouvait considérer avoir un œil sur l'enfant. Ainsi il pouvait s'assurer à distance que l'enfant aille bien, Tom avait remarqué que son garçon qui commençait pourtant à être relativement tranquille, presque normal en cours alors qu'il savait que l'enfant n'était pas habitué à voir autant de monde autour de lui, il adoptait toujours une attitude stressé et presque figé pendant tout le cours de Dumbledore. Le professeur l'observait, Naja le savait et il n'aimait pas ça, cet homme cherchait où était le hic, ce qui clochait dans son attitude et Naja avait appris très tôt qu'il ne fallait surtout pas leur montrer. Ce n'était donc pas pendant ces cours que l'homme pourrait avoir l'impression que Naja était un enfant comme les autres et que Tom ne le maltraitait pas.

Ce week-end là, Tom devait se rendre chez le professeur de musique pour demander s'il pouvait continuer à prendre des cours de piano et éventuellement apprendre un nouvel instrument mais le choix ne serait pas facile parce que Tom avait une parfaire idée de quel genre d'instrument était à prohiber, la guitare, par exemple, bien trop conviviale, trop chaleureux et milieu populaire pour lui, les cuivres ne l'intéressaient pas non plus, un peu trop spectacle pour lui. Ils ne lui restaient plus que les cordes mais Tom ne savait pas trop s'il y avait vraiment un intérêt à apprendre un nouvel instrument de musique. Avant, ça n'avait aucun intérêt au vu des projets qu'il faisait, maintenant, il avait un doute, l'enfant était son plus gros point faible et il était bien trop facilement atteignable. Il préférait parvenir au même but d'une autre manière pour laquelle savoir jouer de plusieurs instruments de musique aurait pu lui être utile s'il avait été seul mais il avait un garçon maintenant, à qui il pouvait enseigner très tôt la musique et qui pourrait en apprendre plusieurs. Ainsi l'enfant lui servirait et les bénéfices retomberaient sur lui, à qui on complimenterait d'avoir bien réussit son garçon. Il allait faire cela, le samedi soir, il entraîna son garçon vers la salle de musique et demanda à l'enseignant s'il pouvait conserver la même heure que les années passées, soit le vendredi soir après le repas. Le professeur n'était pas quelqu'un de difficile et il accepta joyeusement, Tom était un excellent élève, il jouait désormais parfaitement des partitions parmi les plus difficile mais il lui manquait quelque chose que malheureusement on n'apprends dans les livres, la passion, l'amour de la musique et la compréhension de ce qu'exprimait la partition pour ensuite bien mieux la faire vivre. Tom était accompagné d'un jeune garçon qui selon les rumeurs qui courraient dans le château et qui était parvenu jusqu'à lui, était son fils. D'ailleurs, la question suivante de l'adolescent concernait l'enfant :

- Professeur, je ne sais pas si vous faîtes cela mais Naja est un jeune enfant qui malheureusement a du me suivre ici et qui s'ennuie pendant que je suis mes cours et je me demandais si par hasard heures dans la semaine, vous accepteriez de le prendre pour lui enseigner un instrument de musique. Cela le distrairait bien plus que d'entendre le cours d'histoire de Mr Binns, sourit Tom en posant une main sur la tête de son fils.

- Oh mais c'est une charmante idée que vous avez eu là et bien, il est vrai que j'ai plusieurs heures de trous pendant que vous êtes tous en cours, je me ferais un plaisir de prendre votre garçon une heure par jour, plus se serait malheureusement trop pour un si petit, n'oublions pas que l'important c'est qu'il s'amuse.

- Bien sûr, professeur, c'est déjà bien gentil à vous d''accepter.

- Et avez-vous déjà une idée de quel genre d'instrument voudrait apprendre ce petit chérubin ? Avant tout, il a quel âge ?

- Naja a cinq ans, répondit pour lui Tom son fils ne faisant clairement pas attention à la conversation.

- Hé bien, jeune homme, il y aurais-tu un instrument que tu voudrais apprendre à jouer ? Demanda directement le professeur à l'enfant.

Naja leva vers lui un regard étonné vers le vieil homme puis vers son Papa, Tom n'intervient pas, il aimerait savoir comment se débrouiller l'enfant. Ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de son Papa, Naja en conclut que c'était à lui de répondre mais il ne connaissait pas le nom de l'instrument qui avait produit de si jolis sons le soir de la rentrée. Alors, il fit le tour de la salle jusqu'à s'arrêter devant lui, l'objet de sa convoitise, Naja ne savait pas vraiment s'il allait être autorisé lui aussi à produire de si beaux sons alors il préféra ne pas se faire trop d'espoir en montrant le violon, ainsi s'il ne pouvait pas en jouer, il ne serait pas déçu. Le professeur se montra surpris, ce n'était pas en général, le premier choix d'un enfant. Ils préféraient des instruments moins complexes en apparence comme le tambour ou les cuivres qui semblaient moins difficile. Il s'approcha de l'enfant et se mit à sa hauteur, Naja eut un regard effrayé en le voyant soudain aussi près de lui avant de s'apercevoir que son Papa était toujours dans la pièce et qu'il ne lui arriverait rien.

- Tu es sûr que tu veux apprendre à jouer de celui-là, ce n'est pas un instrument de musique facile à apprendre ?

- Je ne peux pas ? Préféra demander l'enfant, il n'avait absolument pas la réponse à l'autre question personnellement oui, il en était sûr mais il ne savait ce que l'autre adulte attendait, Naja n'aimait pas ça.

- Bien sûr que tu le peux, jeune homme mais je suis curieux de savoir pourquoi tu veux en jouer.

Naja ne répondit pas, ça sonnait comme une réprimande et il baissa la tête en glissant ses mains derrière son dos. Heureusement, Tom compris que l'enfant ne répondrait pas et bien que ça ne soit pas l'instrument de musique qu'il comptait lui faire apprendre à la basse – il avait bêtement pensé lui apprendre le piano, c'était un classique – le violon était un noble instrument et Tom savait pourquoi l'enfant voulait l'apprendre, il répondit alors à la place de son garçon.

- Il a beaucoup aimé le solo de la rentrée, celui de Bianca Yaxley. C'est pour cela qu'il veut apprendre.

- Hé bien nous verrons bien si cela peut convenir à ce jeune homme. Je le prendrais donc lundi, il y a-t-il une heure qui vous arrangerait ?

La demie heure suivante, pendant que son fils savourait l'étrange joie en comprenant qu'il pourrait bien apprendre à jouer, Tom et le professeur de musique organisèrent les horaires, Tom choisit autant que possible les cours du professeur Dumbledore parce que l'enfant ne les aimait pas et qu'il avait peur qu'il finisse par y faire une erreur. Il ne les choisit pas exclusivement parce qu'il ne voulait que Dumbledore s'imagine qu'il voulait soustraire l'enfant à sa vue. Il choisit d'autres cours en prenant garde – et-ce même si l'envie était très forte de le faire – d'éviter ceux où l'enfant n'avait déjà pas le droit de venir et où il passait l'heure en compagnie de McGonagall parce que cela l'arrangerait bien qu'elle soit en contact seule avec l'enfant. Elle ne posait jamais aucune question à l'enfant, Tom le savait parce que Naja le racontait pas à Nagini or il lui racontait quasiment tout le reste. Elle ne posait pas de question et elle était souvent en contact avec Dumbledore, c'était son atout le plus intéressant désormais. Tom avait donc pris soin de conservait ses horaires le temps d'en parler avec elle, savoir si elle préférait qu'il déplace les cours à ces traîneaux horaires pour soit libérée de l'enfant. Bien entendu, Tom n'en avait en réalité rien à cirer de l'avis de la Gryffondor mais en le lui proposant, il savait que McGonagall apprécierait qu'il y ait pensée. Dans tout les cas, il était gagnant, soit elle disait que ça l'arrangerait et son fils ne passerait plus ses après-midis à s'abrutir avec des Gryffondors, soit elle affirmait qu'elle était heureuse d'avoir Naja pour elle mais serait touchée qu'il ait pensé à lui demander et cela pourrait toujours lui servir. Il n'avait jamais penser jusque là que McGonagall pourrait lui être utile, comme quoi, la vie jouait parfois de biens vilains tours.

Alors qu'ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement des Préfets-en-chef, ils eurent la surprise de trouver McGonagall en train de faire ses devoirs d'un air distrait, en réalité Tom ne le savait pas mais elle n'avait pas l'habitude de faire ses devoirs avec si peu de bruits autour d'elle seulement aujourd'hui elle n'avait pas envie de bouger. C'était pour ça qu'elle s'était installée ici parce qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de bouger mais qu'elle était bien obligée de bosser si elle voulait continuer à avoir l'excellent niveau pour entrer dans la maîtrise de Métamorphose de son choix sauf qu'installer ici tranquillement elle ne parvenait pas à travailler parce qu'elle n'avait jamais travaillé dans le calme. C'est pour celui qu'elle fut soulagée lorsqu'elle vit Tom et Naja rentraient, le petit garçon ne perdit d'ailleurs pas une minute et il se précipita sur elle, elle le cala tout contre elle alors que le petit garçon commençait à lui parler à tout allure, perdant l'étrange attitude un peu chic qu'il adoptait la majeure partie du temps à Poudlard. Minerva se doutait bien que c'était par rapport aux autres Serpentards que Jedusor demandait à son garçon de se comporter ainsi puisqu'ici, il laissait l'enfant se comporter comme il voulait et l'appeler Papa. Ce que l'enfant ne faisait pas pendant la journée, il l'appelait Père comme tout enfant de bonne famille comme elle-même avait d'ailleurs toujours appelé son père. Il n'était pas question que ce soit à la maison ou en public qu'on l'appelle autrement que père.

- Je vais apprendre le violon, le violon, tu te rends compte comme c'est extra, le violon comme pendant le Grand Repas, Papa il a dit oui et le monsieur des notes il a dit oui aussi c'est génial hein, hein ?

- Oui, petit chou, c'est génial, répondit-il en lui caressant les cheveux tendrement, tu as décidé de lui apprendre la musique ?

- Il s'ennuie ici, nous sommes en cours toute la journée et il s'ennuie alors j'ai demandé si cela le dérangeait et le professeur de musique était d'accord.

- Tu ne penses pas que le violon est trop difficile pour un petit garçon.

- Je pensais lui faire apprendre le piano, c'est plus simple et plus accessible à son âge mais en réalité il a choisi le violon et si tu lui disais pourquoi Naja.

Il n'en suffit pas plus pour que l'enfant se lance dans une tirade enflammée expliquant plus ou moins au travers d'expression d'enfant telle que « génial » « trop beau ». Rapidement, Tom reprit la conversation :

- Pour les horaires, j'ai choisi quelques traîneaux horaires mais avant de les rendre définitif, je voulais en parler avec toi. Naja si tu allais dans la chambre nourrir Nagini, je pense qu'elle doit avoir faire.

L'enfant comprit aussitôt que c'était une manière de le mettre dehors et il comptait bien écouter à la porte ce qui allait se dire sauf que c'était sans compter sur Nagini qui en le voyant écouter aux portes l'attrapa et l'en éloigna aussitôt. Si Tom ne voulait pas qu'il soit dans la pièce, c'était qu'il devait y avoir une bonne raison. Tom en avait une en effet, il ne voulait pas que Minerva hésite à répondre à cause de la présence de son fils. Il devait bien s'avouer qu'en son fort intérieur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer qu'elle lui demanderait de supprimer ces heures de baby-sitting mais il ne se faisait pas beaucoup d'espoir, il y avait peu de chance pour qu'elle réponde cela et d'ailleurs il ne se trompa pas, elle se sentit touchée qu'il lui propose et elle lui proposa même des tours pour emmener l'enfant jusqu'à la salle, par exemple, le lundi et mercredi, elle était plus proche que lui des salles de musiques, il n'aurait qu'à lui monter l'enfant de trois étages et elle monterait les autres autres seules avec l'enfant. Les autres jours, soit Tom avait cours avec elle, soit c'était lui le plus proche des salles. Tom sourit intérieurement, il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que sa stratégie les apporte des bons points.

Ce week-end là, ni Tom, ni Minerva n'avaient envie de rester enfermé dans leur chambre mais ils n'avaient pas non plus envie de sortir hors de la Salle des Préfets-en-chef alors Tom peut après avoir rejoint son fils dans la chambre – Nagini ne l'informa pas que l'enfant écoutait aux portes – avait fait une « timide » tentative d'installation dans le salon avec un livre, son garçon sur les talons portant dans ces bras plusieurs figurines de pêcheurs et des voitures. Voyant que McGonagall ne semblait pas profiter de sa présence pour se montrer envahissante et qu'elle continuait à faire ses devoirs dans un coin de la table basse, Tom s'installa plus confortablement dans le fauteuil tout en lisant pour changer un peu un roman noir, c'était un nouveau courant pas encore très répandu en Grande-Bretagne. Tom l'avait trouvé dans un tas du marché noir, il l'avait volé pendant que le fournisseur en drogue allait chercher la came, il ne savait pas bien pourquoi mais Tom volait régulièrement sans s'en apercevoir, c'était un réflexe qui essayait de contrôler à Poudlard mais dans son quartier, il abandonnait les efforts qui faisaient dessus, ça n'avait aucun intérêt de le faire. De plus, le livre se trouvait être assez intéressant, un roman policier assez sombre sur un monde américain assez abîmé et fêtard. Tom ne savait même pas comment est-ce que ce bouquin avait pu se retrouver là Tom n'en avait aucune idée et à vrai dire ça l'indifférait au plus haut point.

Naja était en train de jouer tranquille aux pieds de son fauteuil, il ne faisait pas beaucoup de bruit comme Tom s'était habitué à l'entendre faire, il observa un instant McGonagall qui n'en avait elle pas prit l'habitude pendant l'été mais elle ne semblait pas déranger et même si elle l'était, tant qu'elle ne se plaindrait pas, Tom ne ferait rien. Il avait fait son quota de bons comportements pour les siècles à venir s'il pouvait se le permettre mais faute de mieux, il se contenterait du week-end enfermé à ne plus faire plaisir qu'à lui-même. Naja se leva au bout de quelques heures pour aller chercher d'autres jouets dans la chambres puis il revient, il aurait très bien rester dans la chambre pour jouer étant donné que tout les jouets s'y trouvaient déjà mais Naja avait envie de rester avec son Papa et Minnie, c'était si rare qu'ils soient tous ensemble, Naja avait presque l'impression de faire partir d'une famille normale, avec un papa, une maman qui l'aime. Il aimait ça alors il avait suivit Papa dans le salon avec ces jouets et il n'avait rien dit, alors l'enfant en avait conclu qu'il avait le droit de faire ça. C'était si exceptionnelle pour lui d'avoir des jouets et d'avoir en plus le droit de les utiliser dans le salon. Il inventait une histoire avec les quelques personnages et voitures qu'il avait, Naja aimait bien inventer des histoires, à force d'être obligé de rester sans bouger, dans des placards, devant des fenêtres, il avait développé une excellente imagination et maintenant il pouvait la mettre en pratique ailleurs que dans son esprit. Il faisait bien attention à chuchoter en jouant pour ne pas déranger Papa comme il avait fait pendant les vacances et comme Papa n'avait rien dit, c'est qu'il était d'accord. Minerva quant à elle put réellement commencer à faire ses devoirs, ils n'étaient certes pas très bruyants ces nouveaux colocataires mais ils l'étaient assez pour qu'elle puisse commencer à bosser réellement.

Ils ne sortirent même pas pour les repas, ils avaient accès à une mini cuisine alors spontanément McGonagall se mit aux fourneaux et ils mangèrent dans le plus grand silence, même Naja semblait profiter de ce moment de paix en ne disant pas un mot. Il mangeait tranquillement son assiette, tout comme Tom et elle dans un silence reposant. Après le repas, il vient l'heure de se coucher pour le petit garçon, Minerva demanda aussitôt en entendant cela si elle pouvait lui raconter une histoire pour le bercer. Tom hocha la tête et désigna un signe de tête où était les livres et il vit McGonagall frissonnait lorsqu'elle aperçu Nagini qui était tout de même un serpent d'une taille tout à fait correcte. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'elle attrapa le premier livre qu'elle put et s'éloigna du vivarium rapidement. Naja se glissa dans le lit, c'était étrange comme situation, il ne connaissait pas, il vit Papa se lever et partir prendre sa douche. Ici aussi, il n'y avait qu'un lit dans la chambre des Jedusor, McGonagall préférait s'abstenir de poser la question, la co-habitation se passait étrangement bien pour l'instant et elle ne comptait pas l'emmener vers une autre fois. Ça faisait une semaine qu'ils vivaient ensemble et Tom et Minerva ne s'était pas encore disputé une seule fois, ce qui après deux mois d'absence n'étaient jamais arrivé, généralement avant la fin de la première semaine ils en étaient déjà venu aux mains dans un coin de la cour à l'abri des regards. C'était donc un tout nouveau record, Tom se montrait cordiale au possible et McGonagall retenait ses élans impulsives.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et j'espère le plus tôt possible, vous en donnez un autre :) Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissés des mots ou mis en favori ou en alerte, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir :)


	12. La pute d'hier

Le personnage de Tom Jedusor m'a toujours touché de part sa triste enfance, j'ai lu pas mal d'histoire avec lui et j'ai alors cette idée. Donnez un fils à Jedusor pour lui apprendre à aimer, pour qu'il connaisse ce merveilleux sentiment et ne devienne pas un être froid et cruel. Vous pouvez juger, tout avis et bon à prendre. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, j'ai tardé à publier ce chapitre, je m'en excuse mais il y a eu les partiels et ensuite alors que j'avais commencé à écrire ce chapitre, mon ordinateur a planté -_-" j'ai du tout recommencer mais tout va bien le chapitre est là et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

* * *

_Ils ne sortirent même pas pour les repas, ils avaient accès à une mini cuisine alors spontanément McGonagall se mit aux fourneaux et ils mangèrent dans le plus grand silence, même Naja semblait profiter de ce moment de paix en ne disant pas un mot. Il mangeait tranquillement son assiette, tout comme Tom et elle dans un silence reposant. Après le repas, il vient l'heure de se coucher pour le petit garçon, Minerva demanda aussitôt en entendant cela si elle pouvait lui raconter une histoire pour le bercer. Tom hocha la tête et désigna un signe de tête où était les livres et il vit McGonagall frissonner lorsqu'elle aperçut Nagini qui était tout de même un serpent d'une taille tout à fait correcte. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'elle attrapa le premier livre qu'elle put et s'éloigna du vivarium rapidement. Naja se glissa dans le lit, c'était étrange comme situation, il ne connaissait pas, il vit Papa se lever et partir prendre sa douche. Ici aussi, il n'y avait qu'un lit dans la chambre des Jedusor, McGonagall préférait s'abstenir de poser la question, la co-habitation se passait étrangement bien pour l'instant et elle ne comptait pas l'emmener vers une autre fois. Ça faisait une semaine qu'ils vivaient ensemble et Tom et Minerva ne s'était pas encore disputé une seule fois, ce qui après deux mois d'absence n'étaient jamais arrivé, généralement avant la fin de la première semaine ils en étaient déjà venu aux mains dans un coin de la cour à l'abri des regards. C'était donc un tout nouveau record, Tom se montrait cordiale au possible et McGonagall retenait ses élans impulsives_.

Après un week-end si reposant, Tom se sentait prêt pour affronter cette nouvelle semaine qui se profilait devant lui. Tom n'avait d'ailleurs pas cherché longtemps avant d'accompagner l'enfant habillé et prêt lui aussi jusque devant la chambre de McGonagall qui n'ayant pas cours de potion à ce moment-là de la journée et qui s'était proposée de lui garder l'enfant puisqu'il ne pouvait pas venir en cours de potion, ceux-ci étant à leur niveau bien trop dangereux pour un si jeune enfant. Selon ses professeurs et bien entendu Dumbledore parce qu'en réalité Tom savait pertinemment qu'il pouvait faire n'importe quelle potion aussi dangereuse fut-elle à côté de son fils qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème. L'enfant était sage et il avait rapidement compris qu'il fallait s'occuper en silence et sans s'agiter lorsqu'il travaillait autour d'un chaudron mais Tom ne tenterait pas de l'expliquer aux professeurs de cette école, il avait une solution pour ne pas emmener l'enfant en cours de potion puisque McGonagall n'avait jamais les cours de potion en même temps que lui, l'enfant pouvait donc rester avec elle que ce soit en cours ou lorsqu'elle avait un trou pendant que Tom avait cours. En fait, techniquement cela n'aurait pas pu être possible puisqu'étant tout les deux en dernière année, ils auraient dû avoir cours en même temps, les effectifs étant réduits qu'à ceux qui avait besoin de l'aspic de potion pour leur futur métier. Ils se trouvaient que cette année, ils y avait nettement plus d'inscription pour les aspics de potions que les années précédentes. Slughorn n'acceptait qu'une dizaine d'étudiant par classe, cette année il avait été un peu plus d'une quinzaine à avoir décidé de poursuivre les études de potions, Slughorn avait alors naturellement demandé l'ouverture d'une nouvelle classe et pour éviter des tensions inutiles, il mit les Poufsoufles avec les Gryffondors et les Serpentards avec les Serdaigles. cela faisait moins d'une dizaine d'élèves par cours c'était plus raisonnable et bien moins dangereux à surveiller. Tom ne pouvait s'empêcher de ricaner en entendant ce mot dans ce contexte, le plus haut taux de surveillance qu'avait pu avoir Slughorn pendant un de ces cours, cela devait remonter à sa deuxième année lorsqu'il avait empêché Alphard de dire une insulte contre lui-même sans se rendre compte que Rosier était en train de faire exploser son chaudron juste derrière. La réalité était plutôt qu'avec un taux trop important d'élèves dans son cours, il n'aurait pas assez le temps de bien faire de lèche auprès de tous ces élèves qu'ils invitaient dans son club.

C'est ainsi qu'après avoir toqué à la porte de McGonagall et d'y avoir fait pénétrer l'enfant sans attendre la moindre réponse, il se dirigea vers son cours libéré de toute surveillance enfantine. Il ne tarda pas à retrouver Alphard Black et Abraxas Malefoy, tout deux à des degrés différents lui étaient utiles. Abraxas par le pouvoir et l'autorité que son nom lui fournissait et qui ne pouvait que servir à Tom. Alphard, bien qu'étant l'aîné, ne l'était que de la seconde famille Black faisant qu'il n'était pas réellement utile à la situation politique mais il avait beaucoup d'influence sur ses cadets et sur son jeune cousin, l'avoir de son côté l'assurait d'avoir la famille Black de son côté, il n'était pas le plus âgé pour rien. Bien qu'Orion se montrait moins facilement influençable que ses cousins avoir Alphard de son côté lui conférait un intérêt certain, de plus si Tom effrayait les autres élèves, Alphard lui était très apprécié par les autres étudiants, c'était la touche plus attractive du groupe qu'il faisait que les autres étudiants voulaient souvent les rejoindre. Cela expliquait que Tom se laissait approcher par ce grand fou qu'était Alphard qui malgré un grand sérieux permanent avait de nombreux moments où il devenait un sacré farceur. Le cours de potion avait commencé il y a au moins une heure et Tom s'ennuyait déjà aux côtés d'Abraxas, la potion qu'il était étudié, ils n'étaient même pas en train d'apprendre à la faire, ils étaient juste en train d'étudier son fonctionnement et comment il allait falloir la travailler avec patience et douceur. C'était une potion de chance, la Felix Felicis, c'était une potion qui n'était même pas utilisable en permanence, tu ne pouvais l'utiliser qu'une ou deux fois et ne plus en prendre pendant un laps de temps assez long sinon tu prenais le risque d'en devenir accro provoquant de grandes séquelles dans le corps tout en ayant envie de recommencer encore. Alors que Slughorn énumérait tout un tas d'inconvénient dû à la prise excessive de cette potion, Tom lançant un regard amusé à Alphard, eux, ils connaissaient tout un tas de sorts de magie noir qui provoquaient les mêmes avantages sans subir autant de désavantages que cette potion en donnait. Oh bien sûr, il y avait des désavantages, il y en a toujours, c'était obligatoire, mais même les sorts de magie dite "blanche" avait des désavantages, étant moins puissant que les sorts noirs, c'est désavantage était plus facilement contrôlable et il passait généralement invisible. La Magie Noire ayant plus de force et de puissance amenait avec elle des désavantages plus conséquents, c'était logique, Tom leva les yeux au ciel en entendant Slughorn parler. Tom soupira et se demanda pourquoi son professeur ne les avait pas prévenu, il aurait ainsi pu emmener son garçon, Tom n'aimait pas le savoir loin de lui, en particulier lorsqu'il devait le laisser sous la surveillance des Gryffondors.

Tom n'avait sans doute tout à fait tort de penser ça, il n'aurait sans doute pas apprécier toutes les choses que lui laissait faire Minerva et toutes les libertés que l'enfant pouvait se permettre lorsqu'il devait rester avec elle. Elle avait été élevé avec les règles des Sangs-Purs mais avant sept ans, on ne demandait pas aux enfants d'être irréprochable dans leur attitude, c'était pour cela qu'elle laissait souvent à l'enfant le droit de se laisser aller en ne respectant pas les règles sorcières. A peine, Tom avait-il mis l'enfant dans la chambre de la Gryffondor que celle-ci tendit les bras en grand pour que l'enfant vienne s'y réfugier et se rendormir, ce que Naja se hâta de faire en bondissant presque dans le lit. Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard que Minerva se leva et alla prendre sa douche, laissant le garçon dormir un peu plus longtemps. Quelques instants plus tard, ils se trouvèrent à la table des Gryffondors, Naja sourit, il aimait bien la table des Gryffondors, il s'y amusait plus, à la table des rouges et ors, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour lui sortir une blague ou le chatouiller dans le but de le distraire, il n'était pas obligé de faire super attention à ce qu'il faisait alors qu'à la table de Papa, il fallait toujours bien se tenir et les gens, ils n'étaient jamais drôles, parfois ils faisaient des "blagues" et ils riaient, hein, mais Naja ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Papa, il trouvait ça drôle, pas Naja. Les Verts et Argents, ils demandaient toujours pleins de choses mais Naja, ils n'avaient jamais les réponses, c'était énervant, il était toujours obligé de deviner ce qu'il devait dire, Naja n'aimait pas ça non plus. Les rouges, ils étaient cools, ils ne faisaient jamais ça, ils posaient toujours des questions faciles comme "Quel âge as-tu ?" "Tu es vraiment le fils Jedusor ?!" "Tu t'amuses bien avec ton Papa ?" C'était facile de répondre à ces questions et puis les rouges, ils riaient toujours avec lui, les verts ils riaient tout en le surveillant du regard. Naja n'était pas idiot, il savait bien qu'on l'observait tout le temps à la table des verts, à celle des rouges, on le regardait s'amuser gentiment mais on ne l'observait pas, c'était très très important comme différence. A la table des rouges, Charlus les attendait, Naja aimait Charlus, il était gentil et on se sentait bien en sécurité avec lui. Minerva ne tarda pas à s'excuser en voyant le visage de son ami, effectivement, elle était peut être un peu retard, d'accord mais ce n'était pas un raison pour que Charlus continue de la regarder de travers.

Minerva et Charlus étaient allongés sur la pelouse pas trop loin du lac depuis presque une heure, ils surveillaient désormais distraitement l'enfant qui était en train de jouer depuis une heure avec le chien du Garde-Chasse. Au début, il fallait reconnaître qu'ils avaient grincé des dents et clairement hésité à le laisser faire, il faut avouer que le chien du Garde-Chasse, c'était quand même un énorme phénomène, il était un croisement étrange entre une chienne de berger et un énorme Saint-Bernard, cela avait donné un chien énorme, il avait pris les couleurs et l'apparence d'un berger allemand mais il avait des proportions d'un Saint-Bernard. C'était une grosse masse de muscle qui était bien plus grand que l'enfant lui-même. Pourtant, le Garde-Chasse avait agité de grands gestes avant d'assurer qu'Hector avait l'habitude de jouer avec toutes sortes de créatures plus fragiles que lui et qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème. Ensuite, il était parti en abandonnant son chien avec les adolescents, ceux-ci obéirent avec réticence au Garde-Chasse et ils laissèrent l'enfant jouait avec le chien. Le Garde-Chasse avait eu raison au final, le chien était parfaitement conscient des limites de l'enfant, de la différence de force entre eux deux aussi. Les adolescents furent peu à peu rassurés, laissant les deux nouveaux amis jouer à des jeux de plus en plus dangereux. Ils avaient commencé par jouer à un banal "vas chercher", Naja s'amusait à envoyer de toutes ces forces une énorme branche, il n'est pas nécessaire de préciser qu'il n'allait pas très loin le bâton mais le chien en bon compagnon l'attrapait et poursuivait sa route sur quelques mètres avant de faire un dérapage et de revenir avec force sur l'enfant. Cela avait autant amusé Naja que cela avait effrayé Minerva et Charlus, peu à peu, les adolescents cessèrent d'être effrayé. Les jeux commencèrent à être de plus en plus dangereux pour l'enfant mais les deux adolescents purent largement s'apercevoir qu'Hector comprenait les limites de l'enfant. Ils jouèrent à course, à trappe-trappe et maintenant, ils étaient en train de jouer à la bagarre, en réalité, Naja fonçait sur Hector qui le repoussait doucement plus loin avec son museau. Heureusement pour l'enfant, le chien aurait facilement pu l'assommer avec une seule de ces énormes pattes, c'était une chance qu'il ne les utilise pas.

Maintenant il était l'heure de sonner le rappel des troupes, ils devaient aller en cours, Minerva et Charlus le savaient bien mais à voir comment l'enfant s'amusait bien, ils envisagèrent de rester là, de ne pas aller en cours, de fermer très très fort les yeux et d'attendre pour ne pas voir la mine triste de l'enfant. Oh, il n'insisterait pas, Naja n'était pas un enfant capricieux, il n'était pas non plus du genre à désobéir mais il serait triste et le petit garçon avait des yeux bleus où si reflétaient toujours toutes ses émotions, les deux adolescents avaient toujours du mal à lui refuser quelque chose à cause de ça. Ce fut Minerva qui se leva la première mais ce fut Charlus qui annonça la mauvaise nouvelle à l'enfant qui aussitôt écarquilla les yeux et entoura ses petits bras autour de l'immense corps du chien en chuchotant à vive allure des adieux. Minerva résista aux petits yeux tristes de l'enfant, elle n'avait pas réellement le choix, elle comptait faire une maîtrise de métamorphose et de recherche après Poudlard, elle doutait donc que cela soit une bonne idée d'arriver en retard pour le cours du Professeur Dumbledore. Le professeur ne prenait jamais d'élève pourtant Minerva ne perdait pas espoir et elle appliquait ce principe que lui avait toujours enseigné son père qui le tenait lui-même d'un grand oncle qui fut un excellent diplomate "Si tu fais quelque chose de bien pour une personne, le jour où tu auras besoin de son aide, elle s'en souviendra". Cela voulait dire plus concrètement, comme son père lui affirmait que si elle se montrait très sage, si elle n'hésitait pas à lui fournir son aide dès qu'il le désirait, si elle se montrait toujours très ponctuelle, très bonne élève pour lui laisser la meilleure impression possible. Son père lui assurait qu'en agissant ainsi lorsqu'elle aurait besoin de son aide et qu'elle lui demanderait à être son élève, il s'en souviendrait et que cela même si ça ne lui permettrait peut être pas de devenir son élève, cela lui permettrait d'ouvrir le dialogue pour le convaincre d'accepter.

Minerva ne savait pas si cela se passerait ainsi mais les demandes du professeur Dumbledore n'avait jamais été difficile à réaliser, Minerva avait toujours été d'accord avec toutes les décisions qu'il prenait et tous les services qu'elle lui avait ensuite rendu avait été fait avec plaisir. Jusqu'à Naja en tout cas, pour l'enfant elle était d'accord en partie avec le professeur Dumbledore, l'enfant n'était pas comme tout les autres enfants, ça elle était d'accord, il n'y avait pas de soucis, c'était évident que l'enfant n'avait un comportement ordinaire, elle avait quand même eu trois petits frères, elle savait comment un enfant se comportait à cet âge-là et Naja ne se comportait pas ainsi. En revanche et c'était sans doute le plus étonnant sachant qu'elle avait toujours été l'une de celle qui se refusait à croire les mensonges que pouvait débiter Tom, et pourtant elle le pensait sincère lorsqu'il lui avait dit que la mère de Naja n'avait pas été des plus appliquées et que c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il semblait aller de mieux en mieux maintenant. Le professeur Dumbledore n'y croyait pas lorsqu'elle lui avait rapporté la conversation, il restait persuadé que c'était Tom qui maltraitait son enfant et qui le contraignait au silence par la menace, Minerva n'était pas d'accord, elle croyait sincèrement que Tom lui avait dit la vérité pour la première fois de toute sa scolarité, elle avait senti la haine dans sa voix lorsqu'il lui avait raconté. Autant, elle n'aimait pas Tom, autant elle l'avait vu avec l'enfant et ce n'était pas du tout l'image qu'elle se faisait d'un père maltraitant, elle ne savait pas s'il aimait vraiment son fils, Jedusor n'était pas un homme facile à cerner, il n'était pas facile de savoir ce qu'il pensait et encore moins ce qu'il ressentait mais elle était sûre d'une chose, personne ne toucherait à son fils sans qu'il ne finisse avec des membres en moins. Il ne serait sans doute pas élu le père de l'année mais en même temps, il ne l'était que depuis le début de l'été, on ne pouvait pas lui demander d'être parfait dès sa première journée avec l'enfant. Surtout que vivant dans un orphelinat depuis elle ne savait combien de temps, il n'avait pas dû avoir une bonne idée de ce qu'il fallait faire. Minerva n'était pas dupe, lorsqu'elle lui avait lancé que pour ne pas perdre un enfant dans la foule, on lui donnait la main, Jedusor n'avait pas eu l'air d'y porter intérêt mais elle avait remarqué par la suite que lorsqu'ils étaient entourés de monde ou que Naja semblait nerveux, il posait sa main sur le crâne de son enfant, seul partie du garçon qu'on pouvait atteindre sans se baisser. Minerva était persuadée qu'il suffisait juste de l'aider discrètement, très discrètement - parce que si Jedusor s'en apercevait, il n'apprécierait certainement pas et cela ne marcherait pas - lui montrer ce qu'il fallait faire pour bien s'occuper d'un garçon.

Minerva sourit à Charlus qui venait de monter Naja sur ses épaules et ils renvoyèrent rapidement Hector chez lui, le chien obéit aussitôt et les adolescents prirent le chemin de la salle de classe à Dumbledore qui se trouvait au quatrième étage, Naja se montra légèrement grognon mais être sur les épaules de Charlus l'amusait tout de même. En chemin, ils rencontrèrent Jedusor qui demanda d'un ton passablement agacé à Charlus s'il pouvait lui rendre son garçon, Charlus obtempéra sur le champs et Naja se précipita sur son père en regardant partout s'il était seul, lorsqu'il se fut assuré que c'était le cas, il se détendit et sautilla aux côtés de son Papa, il n'était pas sûr qu'il pouvait raconter sa matinée maintenant mais il avait très très envie de la raconter quand même alors il prit une grande inspiration et souffla une bonne expiration, recommençant plusieurs fois, attirant ainsi l'attention paternelle qui ne tarda à dire :

- Naja, tiens-toi correctement et cesse de te comporter ainsi !

- Désolé Papa, s'excusa l'enfant en prenant une pose plus digne, je me suis fait un nouveau copain tout à l'heure, sourit-il ensuite.

- Un nouveau copain ? De qui parles-tu, fils ? Un rouge et or encore ?

- Non, Hector, c'est un gros chien très très gentil.

- Oh, Nagini sera enchanté que tu lui racontes ça, ce soir, j'en suis sûr, conclut Tom avant de lever son regard vers les Gryffondors. Depuis quand il y a des chiens dans le château ?

- Il s'agit du chien du Garde-Chasse, ils ont joué ensemble pendant une petite heure.

- Avec cet énorme chien ?!

- Le Garde-Chasse nous a assuré qu'il n'y avait pas de problème et on a bien fait attention, il n'y a pas eu de problème effectivement.

Tom ne releva pas plus et ils poursuivirent les deux étages qu'ils leurs restaient à monter en silence. Quand ils arrivèrent face à la salle de classe, ils se séparèrent sur le champ, Tom posa sa main sur le crâne de son fils et l'entraîna rapidement vers le côté Serpentard pendant que les Gryffondors rejoignaient le leur, ils n'étaient vraiment pas beaucoup en dernière année pour le cours de métamorphose, trois Serpentards, quatre Gryffondors, deux Poufsouffles et six Serdaigles, ils avaient donc tous cours en même temps. Dumbledore ne tarda pas à arriver avec son grand sourire enjoué et Tom ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, ce qu'il regretta immédiatement en voyant son regard se plantait droit sur lui et son sourire s'élargir encore plus. Tom avant même que le professeur ne commence à s'avancer vers lui, sut que ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas lui plaire du tout. Le professeur s'arrêta devant lui, Tom vit arriver du bout du couloir une ombre mais il préféra concentrer son attention sur Dumbledore et son sourire ravi qui ne tarda pas à lui annoncer :

- Mr Jedusor, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous prévenir mais le cours d'aujourd'hui risque d'être dangereux pour votre chérubin, j'ai donc demandé à notre nouvelle infirmière si cela ne la dérangeait pas de s'en occuper deux petites bonnes heures, le temps de nous occuper de ce cours légèrement plus dangereux que les autres.

- Je peux l'emmener dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards, Orion Black doit s'y trouver et il s'en occupera avec joie, ce n'est pas la peine de déranger, Mrs.

- Je crains malheureusement que ça ne soit pas possible, Mr Black s'est proposé pour aider son professeur de soins aux créatures magiques, elle m'en a parlé pendant le petit-déjeuner mais puisque que Mrs Polley est déjà là, il n'y a pas de soucis.

- Je ne voudrais pas la déranger dans son travail, je peux si vous le permettez me rendre dans ma Salle Commune pour le confier à un ami, je ne voudrais vraiment pas déranger notre nouvelle infirmière.

- Allons, Mr Jedusor, je sais qu'il n'est pas toujours facile de confier son enfant à une inconnue mais je vous assure qu'il n'y aura aucune problème.

- Sauf votre respect, elle n'est là que depuis une semaine, qui vous dit qu'elle est compétente ? répliqua aussitôt Tom peu décidé à céder à la dernière machination de Dumbledore.

- Mes diplômes, jeune homme, maintenant vous allez cesser vos caprices et aller en cours, je ne vais pas le manger votre fils ! Petit, tu viens avec moi, je dois avoir des sucettes dans mon bureau, ça te dit ?

- Père ?

- Vas-y, fils ! Sois sage, veux-tu ?

- Bien sûr, Pa... Père, sourit l'enfant avant de saisir la main tendue de la jeune femme.

Tom regarda son fils s'éloigner de lui et il planta son regard dans les yeux de McGonagall mais il s'aperçut rapidement qu'elle n'était au courant de rien, elle aussi semblait choquée et juste avant que son visage ne se ferme, Tom put y voir de la désapprobation, elle ne semblait pas ravie, restait à savoir s'il s'était à cause du comportement de Dumbledore ou sa réaction à lui. Vu que son visage se ferma à la seconde où Dumbledore fut face à elle, Tom supposa que c'était plutôt à cause de Dumbledore, ce cours avait intérêt à être vraiment dangereux sinon il trouverait un moyen de se venger. Minerva avait observé toute la scène et elle avait du mal à se remettre de sa surprise, cela ressemblait vraiment à un guet-apens, elle avait, elle-même, entendu le professeur Dumbledore demandait au professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques de tenir le jeune Orion Black occupé ce matin. Elle voyait parfaitement la manipulation derrière tout cela et elle n'aimait pas ça, bien qu'elle serait soulagée d'apprendre qu'elle ne se trompait pas et que l'enfant allait bien, parce qu'elle ne doutait pas que s'il avait demandé à l'infirmière, c'était qu'il comptait lui demander de s'en assurer. Elle n'aimait pas la méthode employée mais elle serait heureuse d'apprendre le résultat.

Naja s'éloigna en laissant la jeune femme lui tenir la main et l'éloigner de son père mais dès qu'il remarqua qu'on ne le voyait plus de la classe, il lâcha la main de la prostituée et mit la distance de deux pas entre eux. Mrs Jane Polley s'en étonna et lui demanda si tout allait bien, le petit garçon hocha la tête et il la suivit malgré tout jusqu'à l'infirmerie où comme promis après l'avoir assis sur un des lits, Jane lui apporta une sucette "au sang" qu'elle gardait précieusement dans ses tiroirs du bureau. En commençant cette nouvelle vie en tant qu'infirmière Jane Polley s'était découvert un péché mignon pour les sucreries, passion qu'elle n'allait pourtant jamais eu avant. Naja balança ses jambes sous le lit et tout en attendant, un patient venait d'arriver saignant du nez, l'infirmière devait aller s'en occuper, elle ne mit pas longtemps à le soigner et à le renvoyer en cours avec un mot. Quand elle revient vers l'enfant, il leva un regard si sérieux pour un enfant de cinq ans que l'infirmière sentit son coeur se tordre.

- Je me souviens de vous.

- Comment, petit chou ?

- Je sais qui vous êtes. Je suis heureux avec Papa, je ne veux pas retourner avec Maman, surtout pas avec Maman.

- Je ne comprends pas bien de quoi est-ce que tu me parles, mon garçon.

- Je sais que vous êtes la pute qui m'a volé à Maman pour me jeter dans les guibolles de mon Papa.

Jane sursauta, elle ne savait pas bien ce qui la choquait le plus dans cette dernière phrase, le fait que l'enfant se rappelle de cette scène alors qu'elle l'avait avec une grande application effacé de sa mémoire ou par cette phrase dite si vulgairement dans la bouche d'un si jeune enfant. Bien sûr, Hermione avait eu l'habitude d'entendre toutes sortes d'horreurs énoncés par des enfants plus jeunes que lui mais c'était dans un autre temps, dans une autre époque. Elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à l'entendre dans la bouche d'un enfant de 5 ans en 1944 au beau milieu de son infirmerie. Elle resta une minute sans bouger et l'enfant pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, tout en conservant tout le sérieux qu'il pouvait avoir en lui, cela rappela pendant une seconde à Hermione ces enfants qui sont possédés dans les rares films d'horreurs qu'elle avait pu voir. Le ton, le sérieux, tout y était, bien sûr, elle se reprit très vite, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ce genre d'idiotie, elle avait un sacré problème sur les bras, l'enfant se souvenait de ça et il l'avait forcément déjà vu au banquet ou à n'importe quel repas, s'il en avait parlé à Tom Jedusor toute la mission était peut être compromise, dans ce cas-là, elle n'aurait d'autre choix que tuer cet adolescent avant qu'il ne devienne un réel monstre. Pour l'instant, les choses étaient très mal parties certes puisqu'il avait déjà tué quatre personnes mais ce n'était encore qu'un adolescent, ça faisait qu'il y avait toujours un espoir pour le sauver. Hermione souhaitait garder espoir, l'enfance de Voldemort lui faisait beaucoup penser à celle qu'avait eu son meilleur ami, ils avaient tout les deux eut une enfance difficile, la seule réelle différence qu'elle voyait entre Harry et Voldemort tenait en deux mots. Dumbledore et battu. Harry aussi maltraité qu'il est pu l'être dans une famille qui le détestait n'avait jamais été battu et Dumbledore l'avait aussitôt érigé en héro, lui accordant une attention et une écoute particulière alors que Voldemort avait été le souffre-douleur de l'orphelinat à cause de sa différence, il avait appris à se défendre comme il pouvait et sur-ce Dumbledore arrivait et le considérait aussitôt comme un être dangereux à surveiller parce qu'il avait eu le malheur d'avouer qu'il parlait le fourchelangue. Hermione n'en dirait pas plus mais elle était persuadée que Dumbledore avait une grande part de responsabilité dans ce qu'était devenue Tom Jedusor. Elle essayait d'ailleurs de changer cela mais ce n'était clairement pas facile, elle le trouvait particulièrement prétentieux ce jeune Dumbledore et cela l'agaçait énormément. Ce fut la petite voix lourde et sérieuse de l'enfant qui la ramena en 1944 :

- Je ne veux pas partir.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu partirais Naja ?

- La dernière fois que vous êtes venus, tu m'as emmené loin de Maman. Je ne veux pas que tu m'emmènes loin de Papa.

- Ta maman n'était pas bonne pour toi, elle te faisait souvent mal, c'est pour ça que je t'ai emmené chez ton Papa. Il ne te fait pas de mal, il n'y a aucune raison que je t'emmènes loin de ton Papa.

- L'assistant social, il le pense, il n'aime pas mon Papa.

- A-t-il raison ? interrogea-t-elle négligemment l'enfant en passant une main douce de maman dans ces cheveux.

- Non, Dumbledore c'est juste comme un boche qui n'écoute rien et qui croit tout savoir. Il me pose des questions mais il ne croit pas à mes réponses, il croit que celles qui l'intéressent.

- Tu n'aimes pas qu'on te croit pas ?

- Je m'en fous un peu, c'est pas de ma faute s'il croit fausses les vrais et vrais les fausses. Papa, ça l'énerve moi j'aime pas l'assistant social, il me fait peur, il m'observe toujours et je ne sais jamais ce que j'ai le droit de faire ou pas dans son cours.

- Naja, il faut que tu saches que je ne suis pas vraiment une pute, tu ne peux pas parler aussi mal en ma présence et Mr Dumbledore n'est pas un assistant social comme tu le crois, c'est seulement le professeur de ton Papa.

- Oh désolé, je pensais, aux putes, il faut toujours pas parlé comme ça, c'est Maman qui m'a appris. Avec Papa, faut parler BIEN.

- Naja, tu sais que je sais tout de toi, alors je vais te poser une question et j'aimerais savoir si tu vas me répondre la vérité, attention, la vérité mais ce que tu penses que je voudrais entendre, on est bien d'accord ?

- Euh, oui ..

- J'aimerai savoir si ton Papa t'a déjà fait du mal comme Maman ou avec sa baguette, est-ce que tu penses pouvoir répondre à cette question en me disant la vérité ?

- Je sais pas, ça va pas attirer des problèmes à Papa si je réponds la vérité ?

- Non, je te promet Naja que ça n'attirera pas d'ennuis à ton Papa.

- Alors, vérité vrai, parfois Papa il fait peur, il est tout énervé et c'est comme si un orage n'allait pas tarder à faire boom mais c'est jamais contre moi qu'il est énervé éclair alors maintenant ça va, ça me fait moins peur.

- Papa ne t'a jamais tapé ?

- Si une fois, Papa m'a mis une fessée, ça m'a fait mal aux fesses parce que je m'étais fait prendre à me battre contre des méchants avec Junon. Papa et Minerva, ils n'étaient pas du tout content.

- Tu es un petit garçon très gentil, Naja, tu sais ça ? lui demanda alors Hermione alors qu'elle s'était finalement recroquevillée dans un coin du lit, l'enfant dans le creux de ces bras, chaudement cajolé.

- Minnie, elle le dit souvent, j'aime bien quand elle le dit.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes comme ça, Hermione assise contre le dossier du lit, ses jambes repliées sur le lit juste devant elle, l'enfant était installé sur l'une de ces jambes et le creux de sa tête arrivait sur son sein droit. Elle chantonnait légèrement pendant que Naja profitait d'avoir retrouvé la première présence rassurante qu'il n'avait jamais connu de sa vie. Quand elle avait débarqué à la maison, ça avait été comme un éboulement de tout ce qu'il avait connu et elle l'avait longuement gardé dans ses bras pour le consoler. Elle l'avait gardé dans un appartement presque aussi miteux que celui de Maman et elle l'avait serré dans ces bras alors qu'il avait peur et qu'il pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle avait autour d'elle une aura protectrice et Naja se sentait en sécurité dans cette bulle, un peu comme celle qui ressentait lorsqu'il dormait dans le même lit que Papa. Elle demanda à l'enfant de lui raconter son été, il n'en était même pas à la moitié lorsqu'elle dut l'arrêter, il était presque l'heure de le ramener à son père et elle devait absolument savoir si l'enfant avait parlé de son existence à quelqu'un. Elle l'installa donc face à elle avant de prendre un air sérieux et de demander à l'enfant :

- Naja, c'est important pour moi, est-ce que tu as parlé de moi à Papa ?

- Non, c'est un secret, Papa croit que c'est Maman qui m'a emmené à lui. C'est pas un secret ?

- Si, si, c'est un secret exactement, c'est NOTRE secret, à tout les deux. Tu ne l'as dit à personne d'autres ?

- Non, personne ne voulait le savoir, tout le monde pense que c'est Maman qui m'a emmené à Papa. Moi, j'ai rien dit quand les gens pensent ça, ils posent de questions difficiles. Et moi, j'aime pas les questions difficiles, sourit l'enfant d'un air coquin.

Hermione rit avant de le prendre dans ces bras et le félicitant. Naja rit aussi. Juste avant qu'ils ne doivent partir, elle se rappela de ce que lui avait demandé le professeur Dumbledore et voulant rester en apparence tout du moins dans ces bonnes grâces, Hermione s'empressa de descendre du lit et d'aider Naja à se relever pour qu'il soit debout sur le lit. Elle prit sa voix la plus douce et lui demanda la permission avant de commencer quoique ce soit :

- Petit chou, est-ce que je peux te jeter des sorts pour m'assurer que tu ailles bien, que tu manges bien, que tu grandis bien ?

- Oui, Mione.

Hermione ne sursauta pas en entendant ce surnom, survivant d'une autre époque parce que c'était elle même qui avait demandé à l'enfant de l'appeler ainsi lorsqu'elle avait été le chercher chez lui, il faut dire qu'à ce moment-là, Hermione ne savait pas encore à qui est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir voler l'identité, une personne disparue qui n'avait jamais été retrouvée et qui lui permettrait d'être prise à Poudlard. Avant de partir, elle avait pu à loisir feuilleter les archives du Ministère qui avait depuis longtemps était ravagé et en grande partie brûlé aussi, c'était un vestige du temps passé et ce n'était donc pas surveillé, il n'y avait plus grand chose de valeur dans ces ruines de tout façon, il ne restait que l'arche où fut un temps très lointain aux yeux d'Hermione Siruis était mort et quelques dossiers qui n'intéressaient plus personne. Hermione avait donc pu à loisir chercher dans les avis de disparition qui avait été porté disparu dans les années 40 et qui n'avaient jamais été retrouvé, elle n'avait plus eu cas faire son choix, une fois dans le passé après avoir fait le tour de tous les choix possibles et trouvé la perle rare qui n'avait plus de famille, ni d'amis et qui en plus avait fait des études qui lui permettrait de faire un travail dans la branche qu'elle voulait. Tout ces recherches dans le passé, s'étant passé après qu'elle est remis l'enfant à Voldemort, elle avait donné son surnom au petit garçon. Dans un sens, ça permettrait que ce surnom ne disparaisse pas, ça l'a rassurait énormément. Elle sourit et lança les quelques sorts qu'elle devait pour s'assurer qu'il était en bonne santé, elle nota des lacunes alimentaires tout à fait normal au vu de l'époque et des conditions où avait vécu l'enfant. Elle ne doutait pas que ça allait aller beaucoup mieux désormais mais ces choses là ne se guérissaient pas d'un claquement de doigt. La potion contre les malnutritions alimentaires n'avaient pas encore été inventé, elle ne le serait pas avant encore deux ans, elle ne pouvait donc qu'attendre, sinon, mis à part des traces de fractures multiples datant d'un certain temps, l'enfant se portait comme un charme, il grandissait correctement. Jane l'aida alors à sauter dans ces bras et elle le cajola une dernière fois et alors qu'ils partaient, il lui demanda d'une petite voix :

- Je pourrais revenir te voir ?

- Je ne sais pas, il faudrait demander à ton papa, s'il est d'accord, tu pourrais venir de temps en temps pendant qu'il est en classe.

Naja hocha la tête et il lui donna la main pour retourner jusqu'à la salle de classe lorsqu'ils arrivèrent les étudiants sortaient tout juste de la classe et Naja embrassa la main de Jane avant de rejoindre sagement son père. Celui-ci le récupéra et Jane s'approcha de l'adolescent, le sourire aux lèvres, essayant de faire abstraction des souvenirs qu'Hermione possédait sur le jeune homme.

- Bonjour, je suis la nouvelle infirmière, je n'ai pas encore eu la chance de vous rencontrer. Je me doute que ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours d'avoir un petit garçon alors je vous propose d'être son médecin, vous savez les jeunes enfants doivent être suivis régulièrement, bien sûr rien de vous oblige à me choisir mais ce serait le plus pratique et je trouve votre garçon vraiment adorable, j'adorerais réellement prendre soin de lui, médicalement parlant bien sûr. C'est à vous de voir, c'est votre fils.

- Mais c'est une excellente idée ça, s'exclama Dumbledore. L'affaire est donc conclu.

- Mr Dumbledore, poursuivit Jane réarrangeant sa blouse blanche. Ce n'est pas vous de vous occuper de cela, Mr Jedusor a peut être déjà un médecin traitant auquel il préfère confier son garçon ce que je comprendrais parfaitement. Maintenant, si je vous ne dérangerai pas plus, je vous souhaite bon appétit et je retourne travailler.

Et elle s'en alla ainsi, sa blouse tournoyant autour d'elle dans une imitation parfaite de feu Severus Snape même pas encore né. Dumbledore allait vraiment tout gâcher en forçant la main au garçon, elle espérait que son intervention le laisserait à penser qu'elle n'était pas du camps Dumbledore. Elle avait pensé sur les débuts quand l'idée de ce retour de la dernière chance avait commencé à germer dans son esprit, elle avait pensé mettre au courant l'homme mais il se trouvait que ce n'était pas raisonnable. D'abord l'homme ne serait pas le même et valait mieux que personne ne soit jamais au courant de son passage d'une époque à l'autre et des changements qu'elle avait opéré dans ce temps. Elle devait donc se débrouiller seule mais elle en avait l'habitude, bien heureusement, le plus dur ça allait d'être auprès du professeur Dumbledore, lui faire comprendre qu'il allait devoir cesser d'agir ainsi avec l'adolescent comme il le faisait actuellement. Elle allait essayer en réalité de prendre place auprès de l'adolescent comme d'un adulte qui est là pour l'aider sans pour autant lui imposer ses décisions. C'était un trait de caractère qu'elle avait remarqué chez Harry, il se débrouillait toujours tout seul dans une farouche indépendance et il s'agaçait toujours lorsqu'un adulte essayait de prendre une décision pour lui, alors même qu'au fond de lui, il le désirait ardemment. Seulement, il avait tellement appris à se débrouiller tout seul, toute sa vie qu'ensuite ça ne lui venait pas facilement, en réalité, le seul adulte qu'Harry n'eut jamais écouté ce fut Remus parce qu'il était toujours là pour consoler, aider, consoler mais sans jamais imposer, si cela avait fonctionné. Harry ensuite venait plus facilement le voir et chose rare chez le survivant, il écoutait et suivait les conseils, Hermione était persuadée que si Tom était ainsi c'était parce qu'il avait toujours du se débrouiller par lui même sans avoir quelqu'un avec qui il pouvait être lui-même sans avoir à se cacher, sans avoir à subir constamment des remontrances parce qu'il n'avait pas le comportement souhaité par la norme. Jane regagna son infirmerie, il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que Dumbledore cessera ces interventions néfastes.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et étant en vacances maintenant, j'ai plus de temps pour écrire et les idées pullulent, surtout que depuis que mon ordi a planté, je n'ai quasiment que cette histoire encore disponible pour l'écrire donc toute mon inspiration se dirige vers celle-là en attendant, en espérant plutôt que l'informaticien va pouvoir réparer mon ordinateur sans devoir supprimer toutes mes histoires du moment non sauvegardé ailleurs ^^" En tout cas, à bientôt pour un prochain chapitre. Un Grand Merci à ceux qui me suivent et me laissent des commentaires, et à tout ceux qui m'ont mis en favori et en alerte, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir de savoir que l'histoire vous plait. J'ai seulement une petite question pour vous, est-ce que cela vous va si peu à peu, d'autres personnages prennent de plus en plus une place principale au même titre que Tom et Naja, enfin un peu moins qu'eux quand même mais important quand même ? ^^ Parce qu'en fait, je me tâte un peu, certains personnages me plaisent bien et j'aimerais bien voir ce que ça pourrait devenir, si vous avez une préférence hésitez pas et on verra bien :p


	13. Petit moment de vie

Le personnage de Tom Jedusor m'a toujours touché de part sa triste enfance, j'ai lu pas mal d'histoire avec lui et j'ai alors cette idée. Donnez un fils à Jedusor pour lui apprendre à aimer, pour qu'il connaisse ce merveilleux sentiment et ne devienne pas un être froid et cruel. Vous pouvez juger, tout avis et bon à prendre :)

* * *

_Elle allait essayer en réalité de prendre place auprès de l'adolescent comme d'un adulte qui est là pour l'aider sans pour autant lui imposer ses décisions. C'était un trait de caractère qu'elle avait remarqué chez Harry, il se débrouillait toujours tout seul dans une farouche indépendance et il s'agaçait toujours lorsqu'un adulte essayait de prendre une décision pour lui, alors même qu'au fond de lui, il le désirait ardemment. Seulement, il avait tellement appris à se débrouiller tout seul, toute sa vie qu'ensuite ça ne lui venait pas facilement, en réalité, le seul adulte qu'Harry n'eut jamais écouté ce fut Remus parce qu'il était toujours là pour consoler, aider, consoler mais sans jamais imposer, si cela avait fonctionné. Harry ensuite venait plus facilement le voir et chose rare chez le survivant, il écoutait et suivait les conseils, Hermione était persuadée que si Tom était ainsi c'était parce qu'il avait toujours du se débrouiller par lui même sans avoir quelqu'un avec qui il pouvait être lui-même sans avoir à se cacher, sans avoir à subir constamment des remontrances parce qu'il n'avait pas le comportement souhaité par la norme. Jane regagna son infirmerie, il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que Dumbledore cessera ces interventions néfastes. _

Toute la journée, Tom ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la proposition de l'infirmière, elle avait semblé sincère dans ses intentions mais l'intervention de Dumbledore l'agaçait réellement, de quoi est-ce qu'il se mêlait ce vieux fou. Tom ne savait pas bien quoi faire et il n'aimait vraiment pas ça du tout, d'abord, il ne savait pas si l'infirmière lui avait dit la vérité et qu'il fallait bien à l'enfant un médecin traitant. Tom n'avait pas vraiment souvenir qu'à l'Orphelinat c'était le cas, parfois c'est vrai maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, un horrible moldu puant venait et les piquait avec de grosses seringues à plusieurs reprises rendant malades les trois quarts de l'Orphelinat dont lui. A chaque passage de ce moldu, il passait une semaine couché au lit, en proie à des fièvres, faible, en n'ayant presque plus aucune énergie, Tom se doutait que cela ne se passerait pas ainsi pour son garçon pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne voulait pas que son garçon ressente ce sentiment d'impuissance. Enfant, Tom avait toujours eu une constitution fragile, c'était toujours le premier à tomber malade et le dernier à guérir, tout petit, plus petit que Naja, les femmes de l'Orphelinat avait prit l'habitude de l'isoler dans un coin pendant plusieurs journées, lassées d'avoir à s'occuper de lui lorsqu'il tombait malade aux contacts d'autres enfants. En arrivant à Poudlard, cela avait changé, il s'en souvenait maintenant, il avait été malade la première semaine, le changement de climat, il n'avait jamais supporté, la vieille infirmière avait alors lancé plusieurs sorts pour voir son état. L'instant d'après, elle l'isolait aussi dans une pièce à l'écart et avait aussitôt convoqué le directeur qui était arrivé accompagné de Dumbledore bien sûr. Elle lui avait alors dit que les personnes s'étaient occupées de ce gosse - Tom avait moyennement apprécié d'être traité de gosse par ce gros tas de graisse - avaient raté leur job de manière magistrale, tout avait été fait dans le désordre dans le même temps. Il fallait tout enlever et tout recommencer. C'était possible heureusement grâce à la magie mais ce serait long, très long, ne serait-ce que pour retirer toutes ses erreurs humaines. Tom avait alors passé trois jours enfermé avec l'infirmière avant d'être libéré mais ensuite, il avait dû plusieurs fois dans l'année passée à l'infirmerie où l'infirmière lui lançait un sort et lui faisait boire une potion. Personne ne lui avait expliqué pourquoi, ce n'était qu'un gamin après tout et les recherches qu'il avait mené pour essayer de comprendre n'ont jamais mené nul part. Il avait tout un monde à découvrir alors ces recherches avait fini par porter sur des sujets bien plus intéressants. Surtout qu'il s'était aperçut que plus il buvait ces potions, lui, à qui on n'avait cessé de répéter qu'il avait une constitution fragile, voilà qu'il tombait de moins en moins malade, il avait donc laissé couler. Ce n'était pas tout à fait le cas, en réalité, à ce moment-là, il découvrait le monde sorcier et ses recherches ont peu à peu déviées dans ce but là. D'ailleurs avec l'âge, il avait compris que ce qu'on lui avait fait c'était les vaccins mais à la mode sorcière, c'était sans doute pour cela que Miss Polley lui avait proposé d'être le médecin de l'enfant pourtant le doute subsistant, Tom pensait à se renseigner auprès de McGonagall et Alphard. Tout deux ne prêteraient pas plus que ça attention à ses propos sur les médecins et il pourrait à loisir réfléchir sur leurs réactions spontanés à l'évocation du sujet.

Une fois la question du médecin traitant résolu, il restait à savoir comment et qui est-ce qu'il allait choisir, il allait aussi se renseigner auprès de ces derniers, dans la même conversation tant qu'à faire. Le plus pratique serait bien évidemment de le confier aux soins de l'infirmière comme elle lui avait proposé, le seul frein qu'il y avait à cette solution, c'était le risque qu'elle soit sous la coupe de Dumbledore. Bien qu'elle lui ait répondu de se mêler de ces affaires, cela ne voulait peut être rien dire ou pire cela pourrait être une stratégie du vieux fou pour le surveiller davantage. Lorsqu'il croisa Cygnus pendant le repas, il lui demanda d'un ton sans réplique de se renseigner sur la nouvelle infirmière et de ses liens possibles avec Dumbledore. L'adolescent ne chercha pas plus loin, il avait eu vent de l'interaction après le cours de Métamorphose de Tom, il n'avait pas besoin de plus pour que cela s'explique. Alors qu'il allait remonter dans ses appartements avec son fils, il fut stoppé par un petit Gryffondor de première année, Tom eut du mal à en retenir sa surprise, il avait tendance à faire peur, en particulier aux premières années et surtout ceux de Gryffondors, la maison "rivale" de Serpentard. Le pré-adolescent gigota sur lui-même, il ne semblait pas trop à l'aise, Tom le reconnut subitement, c'ėtait Richard Prince, le petit frère de William qui se trouvait dans la même classe que Cygnus chez Serpentard. Richard finit par retrouver sa voix à la grande joie de Tom qui avait bien envie de rentrer chez lui :

- J'ai entendu quelque chose tout à l'heure quand je me suis perdu dans les couloirs, je savais pas bien quoi faire alors William m'a dit de venir t'en parler, commença l'enfant sans préciser que son frère avait plutôt dit "avant que ça nous cause des problèmes" . C'est au sujet de Dumbledore.

- D'accord tu vas me suivre, on va en parler à l'écart.

Le petit Richard attrapa les bords de sa culotte courte et il regarda un point derrière Tom, il ne semblait vraiment chaud pour suivre son aîné dans un coin isolé. Tom entendit du mouvement derrière lui à la table des Serpentards et l'instant d'après William Prince, aîné de la famille se matérialisa au côté de son frère, très noble même si à quinze ans, il devait toujours enfiler des culottes courtes. Il avait une prestance carré et imposante que son frère Richard n'avait pas encore et qui allait devenir de plus en plus importante dans les années qui viendraient, Tom n'en doutait pas, il avait vu ce même phénomène se produire en Abraxas. Tom inclina la tête pour saluer le nouveau venu et lui fit signe de passer devant, en lui précisant de s'arrêter dans le passage secret conduisant au cœur des cachots. Lorsqu'ils y furent, sous les yeux relativement émerveillés de Naja - ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'un tableau vous laissait passer dans un long couloir obscur, c'était trop cool - ce fut William qui dit d'une voix impatiente à son frère :

- Maintenant tu lui rapportes tout ce que tu as entendu et ce sera fini dans cinq minutes, Richard.

- Euh oui ... Oui ... En fait, je me suis perdu en cherchant ma salle commune et je me suis retrouvé dans un couloir près de l'infirmerie, quand j'ai entendu des éclats de voix, je me suis caché, je ne savais trop si j'avais vraiment le droit d'être là. Au début, j'ai pas très bien entendu parce qu'ils étaient loin mais ils se sont rapprochés et j'ai reconnu le professeur Dumbledore et Miss Polley, l'infirmière. Ils se disputaient à cause de toi, du petit en vrai il lui demandait si elle avait pu faire les tests d'examens sur l'enfant, elle lui a répondu que cela ne le regardait pas même si elle les avait fait. Finalement, il a tellement insisté qu'elle a fini par exploser de colère et elle lui a lancé à la tête qu'il était complètement paranoïaque, qu'il fallait qu'il arrête et que l'enfant allait bien. Le professeur, il a eu l'air super surpris et il a demandé s'il pouvait avoir le détail des résultats, c'est là que l'infirmière a complètement fait exploser son chaudron. Elle lui a dit qu'il exagérait, elle lui a demandé ce qu'il avait contre vous mais il n'a pas répondu et quand il a insisté, elle a invoqué la confidentialité professionnelle et elle l'a traité de curieux obsessionnel. Elle a tourné les talons et est parti en lui hurlant d'essayer de vivre sa vie et d'arrêter d'espionner celles des autres.

- Quand il m'a raconté ça, je me suis dit qu'il fallait absolument qu'il vienne te le dire. Après tout, c'est de ton fils qu'ils parlaient, conclut William.

- Vous avez bien fait, merci William, répondit l'adolescent en serrant la main du Serpentard. Richard, si tu te perds de nouveau et que tu surprends une conversation, n'ai pas peur de venir m'en parler et si un jour tu as besoin d'un coup de main, tu peux venir me voir, je ferais ce que je peux pour t'aider.

Les Prince hochèrent la tête tous les deux et Tom s'éloigna, c'était une sacrée chance que le petit Prince est surprit cette conversation et Tom ne croyait pas en la chance. En l'absence de preuve, Tom préférait s'abstenir de porter un jugement maintenant, il restait encore les questions à poser à ses deux compères de classe ainsi que les recherches de Cygnus sur l'infirmière et pour son information personnel, le résumé de sa matinée avec elle par Naja. Les gens "bons" avaient tendance à prendre son fils pour un demeuré parce qu'il n'avait que cinq ans mais Tom avait très vite remarqué que bien que l'enfant ne sache quasiment rien faire, il n'y avait pas besoin de lui expliquer trois fois un exercice pour qu'il comprenne comment il fallait le faire. Son fils n'était pas idiot et entraîné par sa mère sans doute il savait très bien qui allait chercher des embrouilles et qui comme McGonagall n'allait pas en chercher. C'était pratique, Tom pensait pousser à l'enfant à continuer à avoir ce "talent" en quelque sorte, en lui demandant son avis souvent par exemple.

Tom traînait dans le salon de l'appartement des Préfets-en-Chefs depuis près d'une heure, il avait expédié les quelques devoirs qu'il avait reçu ce jour-là et maintenant il lisait un traité sur les potions rares et dangereuses dont les recettes n'avaient que partiellement été retrouvé, les recherches pour en retrouver les éléments se trouvaient dans ce traité en fait, c'était les recherches des langues-de-plombs des trois dernières années. C'était intéressant du moins, Tom trouvait cela intéressant, à dix-sept très peu de jeune devait trouver cela intéressant. Naja jouait à ses pieds avec sa toupie, ses voitures et ses soldats. D'après les chuchotements qui parvenaient jusqu'aux oreilles de Tom, la toupie était une machine de guerre super forte et les voitures et les soldats étaient là pour la détruire, mais beaucoup mouraient avant de la toucher ou alors volaient sur plusieurs mètres en poussant des hurlements de douleur. Tom ferma le traité un instant et le posa sur la table basse devant lui d'avant d'appeler son garçon.

- Fils, viens-là, faut qu'on parle !

- J'ai pas été sage, Papa ? S'inquiéta l'enfant en faisant la grimace.

- Non, ça va tu t'es bien comporté. C'est de l'infirmière dont je voudrais te parler, racontes-moi ce que vous avez fait pendant que j'étais en cours.

- Oh, pas grave chose, elle m'a fait de câlins comme elle fait souvent Minnie, elle m'a raconté des histoires aussi et elle m'a chanté des chansons aussi.

- Elle ne t'a pas posé des questions comme il avait fait Dumbledore ?

- Elle m'a demandé si j'étais heureux de vivre avec toi mais elle m'a cru quand je lui ai dit oui et elle n'a pas pensé que tu me faisais du mal, elle. Avant de partir, elle m'a demandé si elle pouvait regarder si je grandissais bien, j'ai dit oui, c'est grave ?

- C'est une gentille ou une méchante ?

- Elle, c'est une gentille, une vraie, je suis sûr que c'est un ange qui vient pour nous aider.

- Tu es sûr qu'elle n'est pas comme Dumbledore ou certains des verts qui t'observent en attendant que tu te trompes ?

- Non, elle n'est pas comme Dumbledore, Papa. Elle veut juste qu'on soit heureux, elle.

* * *

Minerva s'était installée dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, elle n'était pas sûre que Tom et Naja seraient là et elle avait besoin de vie autour d'elle pour faire ces devoirs. Sautant un paragraphe dans son livre scolaire, elle prit une seconde pour regarder autour d'elle. Charlus semblait se vanter bruyamment de sa dernière figure sur un balai devant la cheminée entouré par sa petite cour personnelle composée par deux ou trois vrais amis et le reste de groupies ou de profiteurs. Elle se replongeait dans son devoir de runes lorsqu'elle sentit le banc bouger et elle vit avec plaisir Dorea s'installer à côté d'elle. La jeune fille secoua la tête en voyant Charlus faire son show devant la cheminée et Minerva rit doucement avant de recommencer à écrire sur son devoir. L'adolescente à ses côtés soupira en la regardant cette fois-ci, elle attrapa le devoir et lança d'un ton dogme :

- Ah non, Minnie, on n'est que la deuxième semaine, tu peux pas faire comme tout le monde et prendre du retard dans tes devoirs !

Minerva récupéra son parchemin d'un mouvement vif avant de répliquer en riant :

- Non parce que si je faisais ça, je ne pourrais pas t'aider à faire les tiens quand tu les feras à la dernière minute ! J'peux continuer ?

- Oui, oui, continue, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas continuer maintenant, vas-y, vas-y, moi, je suis ton garde du corps, personne ne te dérangeras, je te le promet !

- Black, tu ne voudrais pas arrêter tes idioties, tu as l'air d'avoir treize ans, petit bébé ! interpella Charlus en s'approchant de leur table.

Minerva sentit le mal de tête prendre avant même que Charlus ne pose ces fesses sur la banquette en face de lui. Elle ne se trompa pas, à peine cinq minutes plus tard, Dorea et Charlus se disputaient en grande pompe, pendant qu'elle essayait de faire à la fois son devoir et le médiateur pour éviter qu'un meurtre ne se passe en sa présence. Minerva se dit alors que le mal de tête s'était installé qu'en fait, elle aurait peut être été mieux si elle avait été dans ses appartements. Soudain, un tir de pisto atterrit sur Charlus et Dorea qui s'arrêtèrent net, l'eau ayant coupé toute leur énergie. La Salle Commune fit peu à peu le silence pour observer la scène, un premier année venait d'éviter un tir de pisto, sorte de pistolet à eau magique, et qui avait atterrit sur les deux bombes à retardement de Gryffondor. Quelques rares personnes avaient un sourire aux lèvres parce qu'ils reconnaissaient le petit premier année face aux victimes. Le moment de flottement s'arrêta au moment même où l'enfant ouvrit la bouche avec un sourire railleur :

- Oups, désolée Charlus, fallait être plus rapide, regarde moi, ils m'ont pas eu.

- Comment, Uirtus ?! s'exclama Charlus.

- Je disais que tu étais trop lent et que tu faisais honte à la famille Potter, Charlus ! répondit-il fort comme s'il parlait à une personne âgée.

- Oh petit salopin ! Tu vas voir qui fait honte à la famille !

Charlus bondit alors et attrapa le pisto de son frère, celui-ci écarquilla les yeux et pendant que les aînés soupiraient et lançaient des sorts de protections sur les meubles et les affaires environnants. Minerva s'empressa de ranger ces affaires et de s'installer dans un coin pour observer le désastre. Toutes les années sortirent leur propre pisto, dernier jouet à la mode, un prodige de technologie, peu à peu la plupart des septièmes années ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre Minerva. La bataille s'organisa dans la pièce, les premières années se mirent en clans pour attaquer les années supérieurs, les clans étaient à peu près équivalent et les éclats de rire et les complots éclataient dans la salle. Finalement, peu à peu tout le monde se prit au jeu et même Minerva se retrouva à faire le guet dans le mini château de protection des dernières années, soudain, Uirtus bondit sur la surface du château de coussin, Minerva hurla pour appeler des renforts et deux sixièmes années "accoururent" aussitôt pour tirer des trompes d'eau sur l'assaillant qui ne tarda pas à battre en retraite mais voilà que pendant que Uirtus faisait diversion, la moitié des premières années lancés dans la partie avait prit le fort par derrière et à grands coups de pieds et de mains, les coussins volèrent à travers la salle. Les dernières années s'entre-regardèrent un quart de seconde et la dispersion fut de mise. C'est à ce moment-là que la situation devient incontrôlable, la bataille se généralisa à toute la pièce, ceux qui n'avaient pas pisto, restaient à l'abri près d'une personne armée, les tirs volaient dans la pièce, on touchait quelqu'un et on se faisait toucher dans le même temps, c'était un vrai carnage quand tout à coup :

- Que se passe-t-il ici ?!

La bataille s'arrêta aussitôt et tout le monde se tourna vers le professeur Têtenjoy, leur directrice de maison et tout le monde baissa aussitôt la tête. Elle ne tarda pas à repérer Minerva MCGonagall dans la salle et elle s'exclama encore plus fort :

- Oh non, pas vous Miss McGonagall, vous avez été élue Préfette-en-Chef pour éviter ce genre de comportement, pas pour y participer.

- Désolée, professeur.

- Rangez moi ce chantier avant que je ne retire des points à Gryffondor ! Exécution ! hurla-t-il en voyant que personne ne bougeait.

La pièce se mit aussitôt en mouvement, Minerva la première et Mrs Têtenjoy se retira, on se retenait de sourire, ce n'était pas bien ce qu'ils avaient fait et ils le savaient mais qu'est-ce qu'ils s'étaient bien amusés ! Même Minerva avait du mal à regretter son geste et pourtant, elle suivait généralement les règles à la lettre. Charlus lui fit un clin d'oeil joueur depuis l'autre bout de la salle et elle ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Okay, parfois ne pas écouter les règles, ça pouvait être marrant mais McGonagall détestait se faire prendre, ce qu'elle avait toujours jusqu'à présente toujours réussit à l'éviter.

* * *

Cygnus traînait dans un coin de la bibliothèque, il venait d'achever les recherches que lui avait demandé Tom, ça n'avait pas été très dur mais ça ne l'avait pas non plus complètement satisfait. Cygnus aimait bien faire des recherches, il aimait bien se cultiver par lui-même, pas forcément sur les cours, ni sur la magie en elle-même mais sur toutes sortes de choses, la géographie des villes, l'histoire des choses, des sorts, des villes, des expressions même parfois, il adorait cela, il pouvait passer plusieurs heures à chercher comment vivaient les sorciers au Brésil ou en Suède, les coutumes, les us, leurs expressions. Tout le monde sorcier n'avait pas les mêmes, par exemple, au Brésil les Sang-de-bourbes plus communément appelé Nés-moldus se dit _faísca_ c'est-à-dire étincelle, pour une étincelle de magie qui s'allume et brûle en eux et les Sangs-purs se dit _faísca contente_ pour signifier une étincelle de magie constante en eux. Cygnus avait apprit avec une certaine surprise que là-bas, il n'y avait pas de différence entre les deux, il n'y avait pas ce qu'ils appelaient racisme là-bas et que c'était même sévèrement puni par la Loi et-ce même si le pays et leur Ministère commençait à même à exister réellement comme tel et non plus comme différentes tribus sorcières vivant au Brésil. Cygnus trouvait cela très intéressant bien qu'il ne soit pas d'accord pour l'appellation de racisme, ce n'était pas un mensonge que de dire que les Sangs-Purs et les Sangs-de-Bourdes étaient différents, ces parents ne cessaient de le répéter, ils ne cessaient de les envahir, avant ils se contentaient de poste à basses responsabilités ou d'ouvrir des boutiques de vêtements, de livres mais maintenant, ils voulaient obtenir des postes plus importants qui pourraient avoir un véritable impact pour l'avenir et-ce sans avoir la moindre connaissance des lois et des coutumes des Sangs-Purs, coutumes et lois qui n'étaient pas pour faire beau, chacune avait une raison propre d'exister et les nés-moldus m'étaient tout cela en danger en prenant des raccourcis parce qu'ils n'ont jamais appris les coutumes des Sangs-Purs.

Cygnus soupira, il s'était éloigné du sujet, il avait donc bien mené les recherches sur l'infirmière mais il y avait plusieurs années de sa vie, trois pour être précis où il n'y avait rien. Selon les vieux périodiques qu'il avait lu, elle aurait eu une grande dispute avec ces parents parce qu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec leur conception de la vie et elle aurait alors quitté le domicile familial sans être marier, ce qui était assez atypique pour l'époque, c'était même déjà très atypique qu'au moment des faits, elle ait eu vingt-trois ans et qu'elle ne soit pas déjà marié, surtout qu'elle venait d'une famille sorcière qui sans être dans le Cercle des Sangs-Purs, était malgré tout une famille influente qui respectait les coutumes. Son promis serait décédé avant que le mariage ne soit célébré contre son consentement, libéré de cette contrainte, elle avait alors tout fait pour que ces parents ne parviennent pas à lui trouver un autre bon sorcier qui ne soit pas déjà à quelqu'un mais elle se montrait tellement odieuse que les autres prétendants fuyaient et les parents refusaient ensuite que leur fils ne rencontre la jeune fille. C'était comme ça que la dispute avait éclaté et les choses avaient été ainsi qu'elle avait fugué, elle avait disparu de la circulation pendant trois ans ça aurait sans doute plus durer plus longtemps mais mais ces parents étaient morts, elle avait du rentrer en Angleterre, bien que personne ne sache comment elle a fait pour savoir que ces parents étaient malades puis morts, certains disaient qu'elle n'avait sans doute jamais quitter le pays, d'autres plus raisonnables, préféraient dire qu'elle était restée abonnée à la Gazette des Sorciers et lorsqu'elle avait appris leurs maladies, le temps de s'organiser pour rentrer, ils étaient morts. C'était ce silence de trois ans que Cygnus ne parvenait pas à trouver, elle avait fait une déclaration à la presse vers le milieu de l'été mais elle n'avait pas choisi la Gazette des Sorciers, elle avait prit un journal moins connu, c'est pour ça que Cygnus ne l'avait pas encore, il faudrait qu'il pense à envoyer un hibou au journal pour obtenir le journal qui possédait l'interview. Joli coup d'ailleurs qu'avait réussit ce petit magazine surtout qu'il était super récent, Cygnus s'était renseigné même s'il se disait que c'était le cas, c'était un magazine original qui parlait d'animaux qui n'existaient pas même s'il soutenait que oui et il y avait quelques jeux originales, Cygnus l'avait acheté deux ou trois fois pour les jeux de logique ou d'optique qu'il proposait, Le Chicaneur que ça s'appelait, Cygnus doutait que cela fonctionne réellement et qu'il puisse vendre assez de journaux pour ne pas devoir fermer boutique mais avec cette interview exclusive, ils avaient pas mal boosté leurs ventes.

Cygnus regarda sa toute nouvelle montre à bracelet, un présent de son cousin Orion pour l'avoir battu aux résultats l'an dernier, c'était un deal entre eux pour se motiver à avoir les meilleures notes, sachant que le meilleur enfant Black obtenait un joli paquet d'argent de la part Violetta Black, sa grand-mère paternelle et sa grande-tante d'Orion. C'était une compétition qu'elle avait mis en place pour pousser tout les petits Black à se surpasser et donner ainsi une bonne image de la famille, comme ils étaient super nombreux en ce moment les Black, Orion et lui avaient trouvé ce stratagème pour se motiver à être le meilleur, ne sachant pas les notes de l'autre, celui qui avait moins que l'autre devait offrir un beau cadeau à celui avait été le plus fort. C'était une manière d'essayer de dépasser les plus âgés qui avaient de meilleures méthodes de travail qu'eux pour l'instant. C'est ainsi qu'il avait obtenu une si jolie montre, Orion en avait une similaire parce qu'il l'avait battu l'an dernier. En voyant l'heure qui s'inscrivait dessus, l'adolescent rangea ces affaires, il était largement temps d'aller dans la partie Ouest dont une partie était à l'abandon. Quelques minutes plus tard, il enjambait les planches plantés au début de la partie abandonnée et donc interdite aux étudiants, cela n'empêcha pas Cygnus de traverser ça sans aucun état d'âme. Il s'enfonça dans cette partie du château qui tombait peu à peu en ruine et où même les elfes de maisons ne venaient que pour empêcher les lieux de s'écrouler, en s'enfonçant profondément il arriva jusqu'à une intersection, il poursuivit son chemin et prit encore trois intersections avant de prendre un passage secret qui l'emmena dans la partie opposée de ce coin abandonné où il finit enfin par entrer dans une salle de classe. Un regard à sa montre lui apprit qu'il était en avance mais elle était déjà là. Druella était une jeune fille magnifique, elle avait de longs cheveux blonds châtains et des yeux verts qui se mettaient à pétiller dès qu'elle apercevait Cygnus, son visage comme ses mains étaient douce comme la soie dû comme pour Cygnus et nombreux (pour ne pas dire tous) Sangs-Purs à une potion qu'il fallait s'appliquer sur les membres souhaités pendant onze ans, trois fois par jour ensuite elle demeurait à vie. Druella n'avait que son prénom de dur, elle était en fait d'une douceur impressionnante lorsqu'on connaissait la réputation de bourrin des Rosiers, quand on connaissait son frère aîné qui était dans l'année d'Alphard, oh ce n'était pas un idiot, ce n'était pas ce que Cygnus pense que Surt Rosier était une brute épaisse sans aucune cervelle, ça non, c'était même plutôt le contraire. Cygnus savait pour fréquenter de temps à autre Surt qu'il était loin d'être stupide mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être brusque et d'aimer la violence, le rapport de force qui s'établit entre deux personnes et d'en ressortir le vainqueur, c'était sans doute pour ça qu'il était inscrit à la lutte sorcière.

- Tu es en retard ...

Cygnus soupira d'aise, même le ton de la voix de sa belle était doux.

- Je suis en avance, souligna-t-il à juste titre.

- D'habitude, tu arrives toujours avec quinze minutes d'avances et là tu n'en as que cinq, tu te lasses ?

Ce n'était pas une scène, c'était une pointe d'inquiétude que Cygnus entendit dans sa voix. Il s'empressa de répondre en lui caressant le visage doucement :

- Je faisais des recherches, tu sais comment je suis quand je fais des recherches, je m'égare, j'oublie le temps qui passe et celles-là sont particulièrement difficiles, il y a une part de mystère que je n'arrive pas résoudre, ça me rend dingue, Drou ! Je déteste quand on en arrive là !

- Je sais, sweet. Comment vas-tu faire ?

- Je vais acheter un ancien numéro du Chicaneur, il devrait pouvoir m'aider, je pense.

- Ce torchon ?

- Oui, apparemment mon sujet de recherche il porte un intérêt particulier et crois en lui pour lui fournir cette exclusivité.

- Cette recherche est pour quelqu'un, comprit Druella en caressant soigneusement les cheveux de son copain.

- Oui, désolé.

- Il n'y a pas de soucis, je ne t'en veux pas. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas parler de ce que te demande les gens.

Cygnus continua à parler de ce problème pendant un petit moment, tout en se faisant câliner par sa belle au teint de porcelaine. Juste après qu'il ait fini de se plaindre, ils inversèrent les rôles, ce fut Druella qui posa sa tête sur les genoux de Cygnus et qui raconta les quelques jours où ils n'avaient pas vraiment pu se parler comme un vrai couple puisqu'étant dans la même classe, ils étaient ensemble une grande partie de la journée mais ils ne vivaient pas les choses de la même manière. Peu à peu, ils s'intéressèrent plus à se cajoler qu'à parler et c'est ainsi qu'ils occupèrent les deux heures qui suivit.

* * *

Minerva n'avait pas trop tardé après que la salle commune ait été nettoyé, une manière de bien faire comprendre à Charlus qu'on ne l'y reprendrait plus. Elle y tenait et puis, il commençait à se faire tard et elle n'allait pas tarder à être l'heure de manger mais aujourd'hui elle tenait à se faire à manger aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de descendre manger dans la Grande Salle. Elle voulait juste avaler un morceau avant de rejoindre Thomero Smith et faire sa ronde et enfin de se mettre au lit pour attendre le lendemain arriver. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce, elle eut la surprise de voir Tom et Naja à table en train de dessiner tout les deux et elle aperçut même le serpent géant de Jedusor en train de se balader autour d'eux. Minerva eut un frisson désagréable qui lui monta dans le dos en voyant le serpent en liberté dans l'appartement. Naja fit un doux sourire à Minerva pendant que Tom tendait son bras pour que Nagini vienne s'y entourer, il la ramena ensuite dans la chambre.

- Pourquoi tu as ramené Nagini dans la chambre Papa ? Elle a été sage !

- McGonagall n'aime pas trop les serpents, fils !

- Ohhh ! Mais il faut pas, y a pas plus gentil qu'elle ! Viens je vais t'la présenter !

- Euh, ça va aller, chou, assura Minerva.

- Mais si ! Mais si ! Tu vas voir elle est super géniale !

- Noon, chou, j'ai pas le temps, supplia Minerva peu décidée à rencontrer l'énorme serpent qui logeait dans la chambre voisine.

- Mais ...

- Fils ! Arrête ! Vas finir ton dessin pour Sarah et on ira l'envoyer tout à l'heure !

- Mais je voulais le finir avec Nagini, moi ! Grimaça le petit garçon.

- Va donc dans la chambre alors !

Le petit garçon commençait à se faire grincheux, il devait être fatigué, Minerva avait remarqué que lorsque l'enfant était fatigué, il se faisait plus pleurnichard, plus capricieux, ce qui pour l'enfant restait tout de même très minime comparé à d'autres enfants, bien sûr. Il disparut et les adolescents se retrouvèrent seuls, Tom faisait des efforts visibles pour lui être vivable et que la colocation se passe au mieux, Minerva en était consciente et elle essayait elle aussi de faire des efforts pour que cela aille bien. C'est pour cela qu'elle proposa alors qu'elle n'avait aucune envie :

- Je compte manger ici, je vous prépare à manger pour vous aussi ?

- C'est une bonne idée, j'accepte.

Il se passa quelques minutes où il régna un silence avant que Tom ne se décide à saisir sa chance, Minerva semblait calme et ils étaient seuls :

- Puis-je te poser une question ?

- Oh, je t'en prie.

- Qui est-ce ton médecin de famille ?

- Mon médecin de famille ?! C'est Albertio Lebonsort, son cabinet est dans une grande ville pas loin de chez moi pourquoi cette question ?

- Tu as entendu à la fin du cours de Dumbledore, l'infirmière me proposer d'être le médecin qui s'occuperait de Naja pendant l'année scolaire ?

- Oui, ça aurait été dur de ne pas entendre avec la scène qu'à fait l'infirmière après l'intervention de Dumbledore, avoua doucement Minerva.

- Les années passées, je me servais de l'infirmière comme médecin puisque je n'ai pas eu besoin de plus et qu'on la connaissait depuis des années. La nouvelle, on ne sait pas grand chose sur elle, je ne sais pas si je peux réellement lui confier mon garçon.

- Mes parents connaissaient ces parents, il y a quelques années, ils l'ont connu toute petite, c'était une bonne gamine d'après eux, beaucoup de monde sont soulagés de savoir qu'elle est toujours en vie et qu'elle va bien.

- Tu en penses quoi ?

- Elle m'a l'air d'être une bonne fille, elle a l'air compétente, tu devrais faire un essai avec elle et si on s'aperçoit, si tu t'aperçois, rectifia-t-elle aussitôt sous le regard noir de Jedusor, qu'elle s'occupe mal de Naja et qu'il tombe tout le temps malade dès qu'elle s'occupe de lui alors, je te présenterai quelques médecins réputés que fréquente quelques grandes familles, si tu veux ?

- Je vais y réfléchir oui.

Tom partit rejoindre son fils dans sa chambre en abandonnant McGonagall à la préparation du repas, Tom était satisfait, il adorait quand il amenait les gens à penser que c'était spontanément qu'ils proposaient pour l'aider, il suffisait d'un peu de manipulation pour arriver à ce genre de demande, ce n'était de plus pas difficile avec McGonagall parce qu'elle avait un bon fond et qu'elle voulait "l'aider". Comme s'il avait réellement besoin de son aide à cette idiote au bon coeur, à peine eut-il fait un pas dans la chambre que Naja se précipita sur son Papa, il avait quasiment fini son dessin et il était très content d'en montrer son contenu à son père. C'était très grossièrement dessiner mais avec son aide et les cours de dessin que lui donnait Minerva, Charlus ou Walburga, on pouvait reconnaître grossièrement sur le dessin un petit garçon souriant devant un violon que Tom avait dû l'aider à dessiner, il y avait un vieux monsieur qui avait un sourire et qui avait des lunettes de profs. Naja lui avait expliqué que c'était parce que c'était un professeur et que les professeurs se devaient de porter des lunettes. C'était comme ça les gens intelligents devaient être sur les dessins, avec des lunettes, Tom n'avait pas chercher plus loin, il avait laissé l'enfant faire après tout il s'agissait de son dessin.

Tom s'isola dans un coin de la chambre où il commença à observer son garçon mettre les dernières couleurs sur son dessin. Nagini ne tarda pas à le rejoindre pour lui parler, Tom le sut dès qu'elle s'approcha mais il n'avait pas envie de s'entendre dire des trucs qu'il ne voulait pas encore savoir, c'est pour ça qu'il siffla d'agacement. Nagini comprit et à la place des confidences qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, elle se laissa cajoler par son maître. Finalement, Nagini n'eut même pas à parler le cerveau de Tom sembla trouver le moment adéquat pour de l'auto-torture. Tom avait vraiment du mal avec les moldus, cela venait sans doute de l'époque où il vivait ou de l'orphelinat assez pauvre où il avait grandit, Tom commençait à se poser des questions quant à savoir le pourquoi de son aversion pour eux et il savait que c'était à cause de l'enfant qu'il commençait à se poser _ces_ questions. Il ne s'en serait jamais poser autrement, il ne s'en était jamais posé jusqu'à présent, c'était un signe. Tom commençait peu à peu en observant son garçon évoluer sans aucun préjugé alors même qu'il en ait aussi pas mal vu, lui aussi d'après ce que Nagini et lui avait pu en comprendre. L'enfant conservait une innocence que Tom avait toujours détesté et tenté de détruire chez les autres enfants, ne supportant cet air naïf et cette insouciance qui l'accompagnait toujours. Tom n'avait jamais aimé ça, il n'y avait pas eu le droit lui, il avait du grandir et devenir fort de plus en plus vite pour s'en sortir dans la vie. C'était douloureux et agaçant pour lui de devoir supporter les autres qui avaient eu pu la conserver mais avec son fils, il commençait à la trouver précieuse, il n'avait pas envie que son fils grandisse et découvre la noirceur du monde, sa noirceur à lui.

Naja ne s'en percevait pas, il ne savait pas et ne pourrait même pas le deviner parce qu'il voyait encore le monde au travers d'un filtre fantaisiste de la petite enfance mais Tom n'était pas une bonne personne comme on la qualifie habituellement. Il avait quand même tué par haine, par rancoeur pure son père et ses grands-parents tout en faisant porter le chapeau à son oncle maternel, c'était un acte sombre, Tom savait que cela ne serait jamais venu à l'idée de McGonagall ou de St Potter mais en même temps eux avaient eu des parents pour les éduquer sans injustice dans le monde. Tom s'était forgé une vérité sur le monde, il n'y avait pas vraiment de bons et de méchants, il n'y avait que des gens capables ou non d'arriver à leurs fins, ce que Tom voulait plus que tout c'était ne plus jamais se sentir aussi impuissant qu'il avait pu l'être ces jeunes années et si possible, se venger des moldus qui l'avaient si mal traité. Pourtant, cette vision des choses et ce qu'il désirait, il ne le voulait pas pour son fils, qu'il soit ainsi ne le gênait pas, il était ainsi et il le vivait parfaitement bien mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait pour son fils. Il ne voulait jamais que son fils et à ressentir la douleur qu'on ressent lorsqu'on est face à son père et qu'il vous rejette sans aucune honte, ce qui se passe en vous lorsque vous jetez le sort de mort sur quelqu'un en sentant la langue chaude de la vengeance vous chatouiller les entrailles. Tom n'avait pas apprécié cette sensation mais en revanche, il s'était sentit mieux en sachant que la personne responsable de ça n'était plus capable de recommencer et ça, ça, ça l'avait libéré, vraiment mais il ne voulait jamais que son fils ressente la langue brûlante de la haine le pousser à commettre des actes qu'on pourrait lui reprocher plus tard ou qu'il se reprocherait plus tard. Tom voulait que son fils grandisse en n'ayant jamais besoin d'agir ainsi.

Son fils l'emmenait à voir les choses différemment, les moldus par exemple, Tom les détestait mais Naja les aimait bien, il ne faisait en réalité pas de différence entre les moldus et les sorciers. La petite Sarah à qui son fils envoyait des lettres enfin deux à ce jour, était une petite fille très mignonne et sa mère n'était franchement pas agaçante, elle écrivait toujours à côté du dessin de sa fille, une petite lettre racontant comment se déroulait la Guerre parce qu'elle le pensait dans un pensionnat loin de Londres coupé du monde, elle lui mettait toujours de bonnes nouvelles, de celles qu'il n'avait pas eu en étant à l'Orphelinat. Tom n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il l'appréciait, elle restait une moldue mais c'était une moldue plutôt correcte décida-t-il, une exception se rassura-t-il avant de se mettre à l'occlumencie. Il se calma peu à peu et vida son esprit de toutes pensées parasites, il protégea son esprit contre les attaques extérieurs et surtout contre ces propres attaques de prise de conscience. A peine eut-il fini que des coups furent portés à sa porte, la tête de McGonagall apparut et elle annonça le visage joyeux que le repas était servi, Naja sauta sur ces pieds et il laissa incomplet et-ce pour toujours le coloration du pull du prof, il se précipita dans les bras de Minnie qui le rattrapa pendant que Tom les rejoignait, calme et serein pour affronter ce nouveau dîner, leur troisième.

En réalité, le repas s'était très bien passé, il avait vu Minerva servir l'enfant qui l'avait remercié poliment et elle lui avait mis la fourchette dans la main dans le bon sens, l'enfant parvient enfin à manger sans en mettre partout et Tom se cala dans un coin de la tête à ne pas hésiter de réutiliser cette technique lorsqu'il voyait son fils en mettre de partout. Le repas en somme ne cassait pas des baguettes, c'était un truc assez basique, bien moins bon que les elfes auraient pu leur préparer en bien moins de temps pourtant Tom ne le signala pas, la guerre-guerre entre la Gryffondor devait s'arrêter, il avait besoin d'elle pour qu'elle rassure et tempère Dumbledore, qu'elle occupe la partie maman du boulot pendant l'année ne dérangeait pas non plus Tom et pour pouvoir vivre tranquillement dans l'appartement. C'est pour ça qu'il préféra la remercier pour le repas à fin tout en serrant des dents pour s'empêcher de lancer une méchanceté.

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu :) N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, il m'intéresse et un grand merci à tout ceux qui me laisse des petits mots ou qui me mette en favori ou en alerte :) ça me fait très plaisir :)


	14. Jane Polley Hermione Granger

Le personnage de Tom Jedusor m'a toujours touché de part sa triste enfance, j'ai lu pas mal d'histoire avec lui et j'ai alors cette idée. Donnez un fils à Jedusor pour lui apprendre à aimer, pour qu'il connaisse ce merveilleux sentiment et ne devienne pas un être froid et cruel. Vous pouvez juger, tout avis et bon à prendre :)

Pardon, Pardon, je m'excuse énormément pour cette longue attente mais étant étudiante, j'ai complètement changé de fac pour mon master et ça m'a entrainé pas mal d'ennuis avec les papiers à faire, les universités, les procédures, le logement et tout et tout, une galère complète où je commence à peine à en voir la fin. Pour tout vous dire, je viens à peine de pouvoir m'inscrire dans ma nouvelle fac ^^" (et un grand merci à ma fac d'origine qui n'est même pas capable de faire un transfert de dossier correctement -_-'). Enfin, bon maintenant que mes ennuis se tassent et que je vois enfin le bout du tunnel, je me suis remis à écrire alors je vous souhaite un bon chapitre :)

* * *

_Le repas en somme ne cassait pas des baguettes, c'était un truc assez basique, bien moins bon que les elfes auraient pu leur préparer en bien moins de temps pourtant Tom ne le signala pas, la guerre-guerre entre la Gryffondor devait s'arrêter, il avait besoin d'elle pour qu'elle rassure et tempère Dumbledore, qu'elle occupe la partie maman du boulot pendant l'année ne dérangeait pas non plus Tom et pour pouvoir vivre tranquillement dans l'appartement. C'est pour ça qu'il préféra la remercier pour le repas à fin tout en serrant des dents pour s'empêcher de lancer une méchanceté. _

Après quelques jours de patience, Cygnus reçut enfin le fameux exemplaire du journal nécessaire pour la poursuite de ses recherches, il avait du se retenir de sourire lorsqu'il avait vu les grands titres du journal "Pourquoi les rinogriffes se cache-t-il à la vue d'un humain ?". Les rinogriffes faisaient partis de l'imaginaire sorcier, ils avaient beau être trouvable dans tout un tas de conte pour enfant et des tas de légendes mais ce n'était que cela des histoires. C'était comme ce Père Noël qui était présent dans l'imagination de l'enfant moldu comme sorcier, tous les enfants y croyaient mais ce n'était pas réel. Les enfants croyaient aux rinogriffes parce qu'ils étaient mignons et qu'ils adoraient le miel se mettant dans toutes les situations possibles et inimaginable pour en obtenir. C'était pour cela que voir cette fable étalée sur la première page d'un magazine avait faillit faire éclater de rire un Black à table. Pour ne pas céder à la tentation de l'ouvrir pour lire l'article sur mes rinogriffes, il fallait dire que c'était amusant que le chicaneur ait obtenu l'interview exclusive de Miss Polley et que leur première de couverture soit sur les rinogriffes. Druelle avait dû s'asseoir loin de son tendre et cher pour n'attirer l'attention de personne sur leur couple mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de voir toute la scène. Elle se douta que ce soir lors de leur rendez-vous elle aurait le droit de le voir travailler, ce n'était pas gênant, Cygnus vivait quand on le laissait faire des recherches, c'était plaisant à voir.

Cela ne manqua pas d'ailleurs lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce deux bonnes heures plus tard où elle avait traîné dans la Salle Commune aux yeux de tous et où il s'était pas du tout montré lui, elle aperçut Cygnus allongé sur le bureau, le magazine dans les mains en train de se tordre de rire. Druella l'avait rarement vu rire comme un rustre mais elle adora le moment où il s'arrêta net, les yeux rieurs se plantèrent dans les siens, Druella en ressentit même son amour se décupler l'espace d'un instant. Cygnus s'empressa de faire venir Druella à lui :

- Drue, faut absolument que tu viennes voir ça ! L'article sur les rinogriffes c'est d'un magique, je t'assure !

- Comment cela ?

- Il y a tout un tas d'arguments pourri comme quoi ils existent vraiment mais certains ont vraiment sont vraiment tirés par des balais.

- Racontes-moi donc ?

- Oh viens viens, poursuit-il joyeusement en la prenant dans ces bras. Tiens tiens écoutes celles-là ! Ce sont des témoignages de gens qui prétendent en avoir déjà vu okay ? Faut commencer par le premier ça donne le ton du sujet.

**"Voulez aller croire que j'ai sauté mon chaudron mais je vous promets mon chapeau que je dis la vérité, j'étais dans les îles irlandaises avec mes parents lorsque j'étais petit sorcier, le soleil se levait à peine et c'est alors qu'au loin j'ai vu un petit être sur quatre pattes, après j'ai vu sa corne et ces griffes et j'ai compris que je venais de voir un bébé rinogriiffes, le temps de le montrer à ma mère et il avait disparu. Cette histoire peut vous sembler folle mais je vous jure que ça c'est vraiment passé."**

**"J'y crois sans hésitation, j'ai une amie qui voit les rinogriffes et qui en a même pris un en photo une fois ... Et il avait de longues griffes aux pattes, essayant d'attraper une ruche pleine de miel"**

**"J'ai une amie qui en héberge deux dans son jardin et elle communique avec eux par télépathie. Elle ne les voit pas, mais on les sent très bien vibratoirement parlant"**

- Celui-là est excellent, écoutes écoutes !

**"C'est sur dans le monde matérialiste dans lequel nous vivons , basé sur l'apparence et l'intellect , parler de rinogriffes ou de Rat-en-feu ou de divers esprits de la nature peut faire sourire néanmoins ce n'est pas ça qui prouve qu'ils n'existent pas . Personnellement, je commence le voyage astral et ma perception du monde change, je ne LE vois plus comme un grand tout MYSTIQUE que comme de la matière PURE et DURE ( nous sommes des êtres illuminés et pas une simple matière brute ) donc je suis plus enclin à accepter l'existence de ce peuple."**

**"Lorsque les portes de la conscience s'ouvrent, d'autres univers se présentent. Il n'y a aucun doute sur l'existence de ces êtres, il faut simplement se donner les moyens d'accéder à leur plan vibratoire, bien à toi Monsieur** "

- Et ça continue comme ça, y a des dizaines de dizaines de témoignages de plus en plus farfelus.

Cygnus était réellement amusé par toutes ces histoires qu'il envisagea même de s'abonner au magazine pour pouvoir continuer à s'amuser autant mais en même temps il savait que ce n'était pas raisonnable, il était un Black, il avait un avenir politique qui l'attendait quoi qu'il décide de faire de sa vie, être un Black donnait un certain nombre de responsabilité. Il ne pouvait conserver son statut de meneur d'hommes tout en étant abonné à ce journal fantaisiste, ce n'était pas négociable, ça finirait forcément par lui retomber dessus un de ces jours. Quelques instant plus tard, Cygnus bien calé dans les bras de sa belle, les six sorts d'alarmes en place, Cygnus tourna les pages rapidement sans rien lire pour en arriver à l'interview, le seul et unique article sérieux du magazine.

_Aujourd'hui, une inspiration de muse à dû inspirer Miss Polley puisqu'il semblerait que parmi tous les magazines prêt à la payer des centaines de galions pour avoir son interview exclusif c'est notre humble magazine qui a eu la chance de l'obtenir. Alors rangeons pour une fois gui et fée et rappelons à nos lecteurs assidus et à nos - sans doute - éventuellement lecteurs occasionnels les faits. Désormais, ces parents ayant perdus la vie, la revoilà dans notre doux pays en ayant bien changé et le chicaneur a le très grand privilège de pouvoir recevoir en exclusivité Miss Polley pour répondre à toutes ces questions restées sans réponse. C'est une jeune femme sûre d'elle et bien plus mature que lors de son départ que nous avons eu la chance de rencontrer._

_Chicaneur : Bonjour belle demoiselle ! Installez-vous bien confortablement, c'est bon, vous êtes sûre, parce que mes lecteurs et moi-même avons plusieurs questions à vous poser alors installez-vous bien vous n'êtes pas prête de repartir. Tout d'accord, comment vous portez vous, très chère ?_

_Jane Polley : Oh je me porte assez bien au vu des conditions que me poussent à être là, aujourd'hui._

_C : Oh oui, suis-je maladroit, vos parents viennent de décéder. Gérez-vous ça bien ?_

_P : C'est-à-dire que je n'ai pas beaucoup le choix en réalité._

_C : Vous regrettez sans doute de ne pas avoir pu voir vos parents avant que la maladie ne les emporte ?_

_P : Bien sûr que je le regrette et je n'arriverai sans doute pas à me le pardonner mais la vie force à prendre des choix et j'ai dû en prendre un aux lourdes conséquences pourtant, je ne parviens pas à le regretter. Je n'aurais pas pu accepter qu'on me marie de force à une personne que je méprise ou que je ne connais guère même si grâce à ça, j'aurais pu voir mes parents autant de temps que je l'aurais voulu, je ne pense pas être le genre de personne qui se contente de ça._

_C : C'est donc pour ça que vous êtes partis ?_

_P : Parfaitement, c'est à cause de cela que je me suis enfuie dans l'espoir de pouvoir enfin faire ce que je veux de ma vie, sans maître qui m'impose ces décisions._

_C : Je suis persuadé que vous vous attendez à cette question mais je suis sûr que les clients de ce magazine et vous n'aurez plus besoin d'en reparler. Où étiez-vous donc toutes ces années ?_

_P : Oh et bien, j'ai préféré fuir le pays, c'était si facile de me retrouver en Angleterre alors je suis partie en Amérique, en Californie plus précisément. _

_C : Et qu'est-ce que vous y avez donc fait là-bas si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ? _

_P : Et bien cela me semblait évident, je suis partie en école pour devenir médecin mais j'ai dû arrêter mon internat pour revenir ici alors pour l'instant, être infirmière me suffit, je poursuivrais peut être mes études plus tard mais actuellement Mr Dippet m'a proposé un poste d'infirmière en chef à Poudlard, en Californie, j'ai découvert que j'aimais beaucoup être en contact avec la jeunesse, je n'ai donc pas hésité. De plus, ce travail me permettra de me laisser le temps de me remettre de la mort de mes parents, de me réhabituer à la vie anglaise aussi et de me préparer aux mieux aux trois dernières années d'internats qui me resteraient à faire pour pouvoir valider mon diplôme._

_C : Vous avez donc des projets pour l'avenir ? _

_P : Des projets j'en avais des tas mais depuis la mort de mes parents, je ressens moins de motivation à les concrétiser, c'est pour cela qu'une pause me semble être nécessaire. _

Le reste de l'article n'était guère intéressant, Cygnus savait désormais où est-ce qu'il pouvait poursuivre ces recherches, il put prendre alors laisser ces recherches pour plus tard et profiter de la présence de Druella pour lire la suite des articles hurluberlus du chinaneur.

* * *

Tom était en train de profiter de son absence d'enfant dans les parages, il avait réussit à se décharger de l'enfant auprès du professeur de musique, cela faisait quelques fois que l'enfant allait deux ou trois fois par semaine et ce samedi, il allait enfin pouvoir profiter de son absence. Généralement lorsque l'enfant était en cours de musique lui se trouvait être en cours aussi, il ne pouvait pas vraiment prendre tout l'étendu de sa liberté, aujourd'hui Tom en prenait bien conscience surtout que Mcgonagall lui avait demandé la permission de l'emmener ensuite faire un tour dans la partie autorisée de la forêt. C'est pour cela que Tom s'était programmé une séance de cours spéciales avec les autres Serpentards, bien entendu. Depuis la rentrée, tout les samedis après-midis, un certain groupe se rejoignait dans les catacombes de Poudlard et jouait le jeu de leur alibi à fond c'est-à-dire qu'ils faisaient réellement des potions au lieu de s'adonner à la magie noire.

Tom descendit donc dans les catacombes les plus éloignés de toute civilisation, lieu exclusif où on leur avait autorisé la conception de potion dite dangereuse ou nécessitant un petit sort noir. Tom aimait bien cette endroit parce que plus tu descendais et plus des menottes rouillés et des toiles d'araignées faisaient leur apparition, il trouvait cela assez sympa. Tom avait une passion qui tentait par tout les moyens de dissimuler - les passions rendent stupides c'est bien connu - il adorait l'Histoire avec un grand H, il n'aimait pas à raconter des histoires imaginaires et stupides à son fils - même si McGonagall se faisait un plaisir de le faire pour lui et que l'enfant en redemandait - mais en revanche il adorait l'Histoire du pays et ce qui avait conduit le monde à devenir ainsi. Les petits actes, les manipulations, les meurtres, les finesses politiques, ça le passionnait, lui aussi bientôt laisserait sa marque dans l'Histoire. Il finit enfin par pénétrer dans la grande salle mise à leur disposition, plusieurs chaudrons pour l'instant encore vides étaient installés au centre de la pièce. Une dizaine de personne se trouvait dans la pièce, Tom s'avança dans la direction d'Alphard qui tenait le commandement en son absence, il n'avait encore jamais déçu Tom :

- Quel potion aujourd'hui ?

- Cygnus et les autres cinquièmes années vont travailler la potion de force demain alors je me suis dit que cela serait une bonne idée que de les y préparer pour qu'ils soient les meilleurs et qu'ils n'apportent pas la honte sur notre maison.

- La potion de force ?! Hmmm pourquoi pas, il faut bien commencer par quelque part, ça me va.

Le cours commença, Tom n'était pas un bon samaritain comme les tendances qu'Alphard pouvait avoir lorsqu'on mettait son frère dans la balance. Ce fut donc lui qui donna les instructions et qui aida son frère et la jeune fille à côté de lui pour lequel Tom savait qu'elle deviendrait probablement la future femme de Cygnus, sous son ordre, Abraxas y travaillait. Tom n'était pas idiot, il savait que le pouvoir et l'autorité qu'il pouvait avoir sur ces troupes ne s'arrêtait qu'aux murs de Poudlard, il fallait donc qu'il mine le fait qu'il était celui qui avait eu l'influence et qui avait orchestré la chose, les gens finiraient par y croire et lorsqu'ils seraient eux au pouvoir, il aurait enfin l'influence à l'échelle du pays pour l'instant il ne fallait pas presser la chose, il aurait l'ascendance sur les enfants encore plus que sur ces contemporains. Toutes les personnes sachant déjà faire la potion se mit entre deux cinquièmes années présents et ils commencèrent à surveiller qu'ils ne fassent pas d'erreurs quant à Tom, il s'installa dans un coin de la pièce, répondant régulièrement aux sourires d'Alphard. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire la potion mais lorsqu'à un moment il se sentit observer sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, il sauta au bas de la caisse où il s'était installé et s'approcha d'un cinquième année de Poufsouffles qui allaient commettre une erreur, il arrêta son geste d'un geste vif et lui expliqua calmement la situation. Ce n'est qu'ensuite qu'il secoua la tête agacé et qu'il retourna à sa place pour patienter le reste du cours tout en surveillant attentivement les personnes présentes et cette sensation d'être observé. C'est à deux reprises qu'il vit les menottes qui pendaient aux murs bouger alors que ça n'arrivait jamais et qu'il n'y avait pas de fenêtre qui pourrait expliquer le courant d'air qui les avait fait bouger.

Il n'y avait pas à réfléchir pendant vingt pousses, il y avait quelqu'un qui était en train de l'espionner Dumbledore s'était sans doute dit qu'il allait faire des choses illégales dès qu'il avait déposé l'enfant chez le professeur de musique. Parfois Tom trouvait le raisonnement du professeur assez stupide, pour un grand génie, c'était franchement pas terrible. Les deux heures filèrent à toute allure et c'est un peu de tristesse qu'il ne put assister à la fin de la réunion et qu'il dut retourner chercher son fils dans les derniers étages. En montant dans les étages, Tom prit bien plus conscience de ce à quoi il devait renoncer à cause du garçon, il soupira avant d'ajouter dans son esprit "temporairement" tout en se sermonnant moralement de cet oubli. Il n'y avait pas tant de chose que cela qui avait changé pour l'instant mais c'était vraiment les choses qu'il trouvait être le plus important, la Magie Noire, les Sentiments de faible qui ne l'atteignait pas et le fait de se tenir éloigné de tout Gryffondor. La crainte qu'il voyait dans le regard des autres, ça c'était quelque chose qu'il avait du abandonné définitivement, son fils tremblait de peur dès qu'il se mettait en condition pour obtenir ce regard. Les choses avaient changé et-ce même si Dumbledore ne voulait pas le voir, c'était son problème. Tom respira une dernière fois sa liberté en lançant un regard terrifiant à un première année jaune et or et le regarda s'enfuir en courant avant de faire les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de son fils.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce de musique, le professeur lui sourit doucement et Naja était sagement installé dans un coin semblant l'attendre. Ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la pièce, apparemment la chorale semblait déjà être là puisqu'il y avait une multitude d'élève présent, leur instrument en main. Tom prit son fils, salua le vieux professeur et quitta rapidement la pièce, il n'aimait pas vraiment les lieux remplis d'autres adolescents en ce moment. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait déjà aimé ça mais en ce moment particulièrement ça l'énervait et ça avait un rapport direct avec l'enfant, les gens le regardaient différemment parce qu'il avait un fils si jeune et qu'il l'avait ramené à Poudlard. En chemin vers la chambre, Naja se mit à raconter les quelques heures qui avaient manqués de vivre avec son père. L'enfant progressait lentement avec le violon mais c'était un instrument très difficile encore plus pour un si jeune enfant. Pour l'instant, d'après ce que lui racontait l'enfant, il n'était pas parvenu pour l'instant à tirer un seul son juste mais le professeur lui disait que c'était normal et qu'il progressait bien malgré tout. Naja comme tout enfant de cinq ans commençait à s'impatienter et lorsqu'il le dit à haut voix, Tom le reprit aussitôt, c'était normal et il avait décidé d'apprendre de cet instrument, il apprendrait de cet instrument, il n'y avait pas lieu d'en discuter plus longtemps. Naja hocha la tête aussitôt et ne dit plus un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient rentrés.

Minerva travaillait dans un coin de la pièce et elle ne leur prêta qu'un demi sourire lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce, Tom en profita rapidement pour s'y mettre aussi quant à l'enfant, il se précipita dans la chambre pour raconter au serpent toute sa journée et jouer aux voitures. La chambre devient rapidement un lieu de piste de course, de grands dangers, bref, l'enfant s'amusait bien.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, Tom Jedusor eut la surprise au sortir d'une salle de cours de trouver un mot dans la poche de son blouson. Il venait de Cygnus, il n'y avait pas grand chose dessus, le garçon lui donnait juste rendez-vous dans la salle commune d'ici une heure pour lui faire son rapport sur Miss Polley. Tom et Naja s'y rendirent tranquillement et l'adolescent donna même la permission à Naja de courir en zizag devant lui, ça sonnait un peu jour de fête pour le gamin. Au final, Cygnus se trouvait déjà dans la Salle Commune, la proposition dans le temps n'était là que pour donner une idée à Jedusor du moment où il pouvait venir. Le petit Black n'était pas seul, il était entouré par Abraxas et Alphard qui n'ayant pas pris les mêmes matières que lui ne se trouvaient pas en cours à cette heure-là. Tom s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils encore libres autour d'eux et fit sortir de son sac feuille blanche et crayon pour l'enfant. Il avait souvent tendance à faire cela lorsqu'il devait s'occuper d'affaires importantes et qu'il ne voulait pas que l'enfant écoute d'une oreille attentive, il se dit soudainement qu'à force l'enfant allait vraiment devenir bon en dessin, il avait déjà fait pas mal de progrès depuis le début de l'année, enfin ça restait des dessins d'enfants de cinq ans mais un progrès reste un progrès.

- Alors je t'écoute, Cygnus ?

- J'ai trouvé pas mal de chose sur elle, certaines qui sont évidentes et d'autres qui ne le sont pas, tout d'abord, elle a quitté ses parents et sa vie en Angleterre parce qu'elle se pensait différente et qu'elle se refusait à se marier avec une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas et si tôt. Comme on le sait tous la bagarre a beaucoup dégénéré et elle a finit par fuguer. Elle n'a pas quitté immédiatement l'Angleterre après ça, elle est partie vivre le reste des vacances scolaires chez une amie et ce n'est que lorsque le mois de Septembre a commencé qu'elle a posé sa candidature pour plusieurs universités de médecines étrangères, elle a tapé très large puisqu'elle a demandé en France, en Allemagne, en URSS, en Espagne, en Amérique, au Canada. Elle a vraiment essayé partout, elle a reçu plusieurs réponses négatives de France, Allemagne et URSS, ils ne lui ont pas dit mais j'ai réussis à leur soutirer que c'était qu'ils l'avaient promis aux parents de Miss Polley. Les inscriptions en Amérique étaient déjà finis depuis juillet alors il ne lui restait que le Canada dans la partie française, elle ne parlait un mot français quand elle est arrivée du coup l'université très aimable lui a proposé des cours de français pour compléter sa formation, elle est restée trois ans là-bas avant que l'université ne lui propose de diversifié son apprentissage en partant finir ses études en Amérique, en Californie plus précisément où elle est restée. J'ai pu correspondre avec des anciens camarades à elle, c'est apparemment une fille très solidaire qui n'aime pas qu'on se mêle de sa vie et qu'on lui donne des ordres. Là où toute femme normalement constitué s'arrêterait à la troisième année et s'éloigne dans les études d'infirmières, d'assistante du médecin de base, elle a complètement refusé de le faire. Elle se montrait même très méchante avec ceux qui osaient lui signaler, l'université québécoise était enchantée qu'une étudiante si douée veuille continuer donc elle l'a poussé à poursuivre bien sûr. Bref, ces parents sont morts et elle est rentrée immédiatement alors qu'il lui restait encore trois années pour valider son diplôme, ce qui explique qu'ils l'aient prit à Poudlard sans problème, elle est sur-qualifiée pour ce poste en fait et la famille Polley est une famille très proche de celle de notre cher directeur, il a pour ainsi dire vu grandir l'infirmière et il a assisté à toutes les disputes entre elle et ces parents. C'est son parrain, termina dans un sourire triomphant Cygnus.

- Elle n'a donc pas de lien avec la famille Dumbledore ?

- J'ai fait plusieurs recherches dans ce sens et je n'ai rien trouvé de spécial, bien sûr, sa famille connaissait les Dumbledore, ce sont des bons sorciers qui assistent aux Invitations de bal mais ils ne semblaient pas se connaître plus que ce que l'éthique le proposait, je suis remonté jusque dans les années Poudlard de ces parents qui ont fait leur scolarité en même temps que notre professeur chéri, ils n'étaient pas de la même maison, ni dans aucun club ensemble, ils n'apparaissent sur aucune photo de groupe ensemble, ils n'ont pas l'air de s'être connu intimement. Se connaitre c'est obligé, Poudlard n'est pas si grand que ça et en sept ans, on a le temps de rencontrer toutes les personnes qui sont proches de nous en âge, ils étaient à un an d'écart. J'ai réussi aussi à obtenir des photos de bal ou gala où Dumbledore et les Polley ont assisté ensemble, ça, ça a été la partie la plus facile, ma famille en garde des tonnes de photos, et là non plus sauf pour les photos de groupes, ils n'apparaissent jamais sur la photo ensemble. Enfin, parfois tu aperçois les Polley en train de manger ou parler dans un coin de l'image où prend la pose Dumbledore et inversement mais c'est l'inverse qui aurait été inquiétant à vrai dire. Donc, je pense que la relation Dumbledore-Polley est clean.

- Qui a financé ces études ? Interrogea aussitôt Tom d'un ton un peu cassant.

- Personne à priori, personne n'a jamais su où elle était partie donc personne n'a pu l'aider, j'ai quand même essayé de vérifier auprès de la Banque mais vous connaissez les gobelins, ils n'ont rien voulu me dire à propos du compte des Polley, alors je suis allé voir du côté des universités qui sont beaucoup moins difficile à convaincre que la Banque. Quand elle a débarqué à Montréal, l'université Laval lui a fait passé des tests pour savoir si elle était au niveau, c'était le cas mais comme elle n'avait pas l'argent nécessaire à l'inscription et que l'université était assez récente en fin de compte, le directeur, un religieux a décidé de lui laisser jusqu'à fin janvier pour payer l'intégralité de l'année. Polley a du se trouver un boulot pour y parvenir, ça t'intéresse vraiment toute cette partie ? demanda Cygnus, étonné, en général, les gens voulaient qu'il aille à l'essentiel.

- C'est important comme information, ce sont dans les détails que peuventt apparaître des éléments qui montreront que Dumbledore a un lien ou non avec tout ça ! Je refuse de confier mon enfant à quelqu'un qui est sous la coupe de ce fou ! Alors ?

- Elle s'est trouvée un boulot de serveuse dans un bar sorcier de Montréal où elle travaillait dans la journée jusqu'à dix-huit heures les jours et heures où elle n'avait pas cours et elle a travaillé comme projectionniste de nuit dans un _cinéma _moldu, je sais pas trop ce que c'est nos livres sur eux n'en disent pas grand chose mais en gros ils passent des images en grands sur un mur et des gens vont vraiment payé pour voir ça. Elle a continué comme ça toutes ses années à Montréal, d'après son patron du cinéma, il n'était pas rare de la trouver en train de travailler ses cours de médecines pendant qu'elle projetait mais comme c'était l'une de ces meilleures employés, il ne lui disait jamais rien. Aucun lien niveau travail avec l'autre fou. Pour le logement, c'est assez flou en fait quand elle a débarqué là-bas, elle n'avait pas d'argent et pas de logement, je ne sais pas bien où elle a pu dormir les deux premiers mois là-bas mais elle s'est déjà fait arrêté par la police pour dormir dans un lieu publique donc je pense qu'elle n'avait pas de logement à ce moment là. Ensuite, elle s'est prit un appartement miteux dans la partie moldue de la ville, nettement moins chère que le moindre appartement miteux dans la zone sorcière. Elle l'a gardé pendant ces trois années là-bas et je n'ai découvert ça qu'hier, elle vient de le racheter avec l'argent qu'elle vient d'hériter. En Californie, elle travaillait à la réception d'un grand hôtel pas loin de l'océan, elle y travaillait surtout de nuit et quelques fois en journée. La dernière année qu'elle a passé là-bas, elle était payée puisqu'étant interne dans un hôpital et elle a contracté un prêt immobilier pour acheter un petit appartement assez miteux mais avec vu sur l'océan. Elle a intégralement remboursé son prêt avec l'argent de ces parents au début de l'année, évidemment.

- Qui était l'agent immobilier ?

- Brian Von Turkid, un illustre sorcier inconnu vivant aux Etats-Unie et Sang-de-Bourg, ici aussi aucun lien possible avec Dumbledore ou un proche de Dumbledore, j'ai rapidement parcourut sa vie, je n'ai pas trop poussé loin quand même ce n'était pas le sujet de la recherche mais assez en tout cas pour apprendre qu'il n'avait pas de lien sorcier ou moldu avec l'Angleterre. Même ces ancêtres ne venaient pas d'ici, c'est un afro-américain, c'est pour dire, par contre l'agent immobilier qui lui a servi à convaincre le propriétaire québécois de lui vendre le logement est un québécois pur-souche, un moldu évidemment puisqu'il s'agit d'une zone moldu. François Dubois. Il a de la famille vivant en France, chose assez commune pour un québécois, elle est en grande partie moldu mais il y a une petite part de cette famille qui est sorcière depuis peu même pas une génération donc peu connue et jamais venue en Angleterre.

- C'est du bon travail ça, affirma Tom, un brin impressionné malgré lui par ce petit bout d'homme encore en short qui avait fait un travail titanesque.

- Satisfait ?

- Oui, elle semble correcte.

Il ne termina pas sa pensée, cela ne les regardait pas mais elle semblait avoir passé le test pour qu'il fasse un essai pour l'enfant, elle ne semblait pas avoir de lien direct avec Dumbledore, bien qu'elle en ait quelques uns, chose obligatoire pour tout sorcier Sang-Purs. Depuis, il ne ressentait pas d'aura particulière autour d'eux or si c'était Dumbledore qui avait orchestré tout cela, il se serait senti observé - ce qui était à peine le cas actuellement et se trouvant dans la Salle Commune était suffisant pour qu'il se sente ainsi - et il aurait senti une aura différente proche d'eux. Or, ce n'était pas le cas, ça voulait donc dire que ce n'était pas Dumbledore qui était à l'origine de tout cela, ce rouquin ne pouvait s'empêcher de suivre toute l'affaire du début à la fin, il se serait douté des recherches faites et il serait venu écouter s'il tombait dans le piège ou pas. Tom se laissa donc à discuter de sujet d'actualité avec ces camarades pendant que Cygnus disparaissait rejoindre son cousin Orion qui faisait une bataille aux cartes explosives.

Ce que personne ne savait dans la pièce, c'est que leur conversation avait bel et bien était écoutée mais pas par le professeur de Métamorphose honni, non non. C'était Hermione qui s'était cachée sous les traits d'une petite Serpentard qui se trouvait présentement à l'infirmerie, lui voler des cheveux avaient été un jeu d'enfant et Hermione gardait toujours sur elle, une dose de polynectar et quelques mèches de cheveux d'une moldue en cas d'urgence pour disparaître c'était plus facile. Elle s'était installée pas trop loin mais pas à côté d'eux et elle faisait semblant de faire ces devoirs, elle s'était lancée un sort pour améliorer son ouïe, sort qui n'existait pas encore ici et qui passait donc très discret. Elle termina son exercice avant de ramasser ces affaires et de sortir de la Salle Commune tranquillement, il lui restait encore une dizaine de minutes, Hermione n'avait même plus besoin de compter le temps d'effet du polynectar, il était ancré en elle par l'habitude. Une fois hors de la Salle Commune des Serpentards, elle prit grand soin de ne pas prendre tous les passages secrets qui l'aurait pourtant emmener directement à l'infirmerie mais cela aurait pu paraître suspect pour quelqu'un la suivant. Une première année si tôt dans l'année qui connait autant de passage secret, ce n'était pas crédible, elle n'en prit qu'un, celui que tout le monde connaissait et qui permettait d'arriver devant l'infirmerie. Elle se délusionna après avoir fermé la porte de l'infirmerie sur elle pour que l'enfant ne se voie pas en double, chose très perturbante en soi. Elle reprit son apparence juste après et elle se dirigea difficilement jusqu'à son bureau parce que se déplacer dans une robe de douze ans alors qu'on en a 25 ans, ce n'était pas évident.

Une fois qu'elle se fut changé retrouvant ces habits ordinaires, Hermione se posa un long moment sur la chaise de son bureau. Le polynectar lui avait redonné son visage ordinaire, Hermione n'avait pas désiré changé son apparence en se lançant dans ce retour dans le passé, tout simplement parce que ça aurait été inutile sachant qu'elle ne savait pas qui elle allait devenir et ensuite parce que Jane Polley eut un physique assez similaire au sien. Il y avait bien eu la question où le jour arriverait où la nouvelle Hermione Granger atteindrait son âge actuel et qu'on pourrait constater la ressemblance flagrante entre les deux mais elle avait été rapidement réglé. Hermione Granger ne serait jamais comme elle, du moins elle l'espérait, la douleur, la faim constante, les trop nombreuses morts et les sorts reçus lui avait donné une apparence différente de celle qu'elle aurait eu si elle avait continué à être jeune et insouciante. Elle avait donc décidé de garder son apparence d'origine sans la changer définitivement.

Elle était contente d'avoir pu devenir Jane Polley, c'était vraiment une bonne candidate, il était vrai que la jeune fille avait fugué par souci de liberté et elle était partie en France y vivre mais elle n'avait pas vécu bien longtemps, seule, sans argent à Paris, elle n'avait pas tardé à vendre tout ces biens chers pour finir par tomber sur un brigand qui pour quelques pièces d'un genre inconnu n'avait pas hésité à la tuer. On n'avait pu découvrir qui s'était, elle ne possédait plus que sa baguette magique lorsqu'on l'avait retrouvé. Elle avait été complètement mis de côté jusqu'à ce que les sorts d'identifications soient inventés et qu'on puisse le jeter sur la baguette de la sorcière, ainsi on découvrit qu'elle avait été fabriqué par Olivanders et qu'il se souvienne personnellement qu'elle eut appartenu à Jane Polley. L'été de Jane avait été très productive, elle avait été crée des preuves d'un soi-disant passage et existence de Jane Polley au Canada et en Californie, elle avait falsifié des documents officiels pour les contrats d'embauche et pour les relevés de notes années après années, elle avait dû aussi trouvé les autres étudiants en médecine avec lesquels elle avait supposément eu cours pour leur insérer des souvenirs d'elle dans son coin constamment, travailleuse et guère sociable. Hermione s'était fait un plaisir d'insérer une quantité énorme de souvenir dans la tête du propriétaire du cinéma québécois parce qu'elle aurait adoré vivre cela, elle força beaucoup moins sur le bar québécois parce que les employés de ces choses-là, ça va, ça vient en permanence. Quant à la Calorfornie, elle inséra quelques souvenirs d'elles dans la tête d'habitués des lieux - chose facile à deviner, il suffisait de traîner près de l'accueil et d'attendre d'entendre "Mr et Mrs Truc, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir, nous vous avons réservé votre suite habituelle" dit par le directeur de l'établissement en personne - de même qu'elle en inséra pas mal dans la tête des collègues supposés et des supérieurs. Quant à l'hôpital, elle n'avait pas forcé beaucoup parce que les externes, ça va, ça vient continuellement et les médecins les oubliaient assez rapidement. Elle avait ici fait plus d'efforts à la falsification des documents administratifs attestant de sa présence.

Ce début d'été avait été un travail titanesque mais Hermione Granger n'en était pas à sa première expérience, dans son ancienne époque, elle avait du le faire des centaines et des centaines de fois pour des familles né-moldues afin de leur quitter le pays sans soupçon. Pour cela, on leur donnait une nouvelle identité et on devait carrément leur inventer une vie pour qu'une fois hors du pays, ils n'aient aucuns problèmes à s'insérer dans leur nouvelle vie et si les mangemorts voulaient faire un rappel alors il n'y avait aucun problème. En général, ce n'était pas ainsi que cela se passait, les mangemorts s'assuraient que le moindre détail soit exacte avant de laisser une famille quittait le pays. Ils vivaient dans un monde où bien que la Résistance soit présente, c'était Voldemort qui était à la tête feu gouvernement désormais et les gens n'avaient alors plus que trois choix possibles dès qu'ils ne collaient pas à l'image du monde que Voldemort voulait soit ils mourraient, soit ils entraient dans la Résistance, soit ils suppliaient la Résistance de les faire quitter le pays. Toute son expérience venait de là en fait, il fallait que tout soit parfait pour sauver des familles entières de la mort, il fallait falsifier des tonnes d'extraits de naissance à classer ensuite dans les archives officiels, des tonnes d'autres documents à fausser également mais surtout le plus important les souvenirs qu'ont les gens de la famille soit en supprimant des souvenirs soit en en créant. Les deux actes étaient particulièrement difficiles chacun à son niveau : la création pour des raisons évidentes et la suppression parce qu'il fallait supprimer les personnes de la mémoire de toutes les personnes qui l'eut connu pouvant aller jusqu'aux mangemorts si nécessaire.

On évitait généralement d'en arriver à de tels extrémités, modifier la mémoire d'un mangemort était risquée et autorisé qu'à Hermione et Scabior, les deux meilleures éléments de la discipline avait le droit de le faire. C'était dans un premier temps pour protéger la vie des jeunes recrues dans le département. Sur deux dernières années, la Résistance, se savait perdue, Harry était mort après tout et l'espoir qu'il apportait est mort avec lui, à partir de là, elle était le seule vestige du trio d'or, Ron était mort quelques mois après Harry, ça avait la débâcle les gens préféraient fuir le pays que de rejoindre une Résistance peinant à continuer d'apporter de l'espoir. Oh, il avait continué tant qu'il avait pu, tant qu'il avait resté un Weasley pour motiver les troupes à aller faire des attentats, du grabuge pour montrer aux gens qu'ils étaient encore là et qu'ils luttaient encore. Il y eu pourtant un moment où il ne resta plus un seul Weasley, plus aucun cousin, ni oncle, ni tante, à part quelques rares orphelins qui avaient échappé aux destins tragiques de leurs parents. C'était plus ou moins à ce moment-là, Hermione a compris que c'était impossible de gagner la guerre contre lui. Les gens fuyaient le pays, ils ne venaient plus se battre, bien sûr, la France avait résisté ainsi au ralenti pendant la 2ème Guerre Mondiale mais elle n'avait pas gagné seule et elle n'aurait jamais gagné seule, les résistances étaient bien trop éparpillés et pas assez nombreuse pour gagner seules. Eux, c'était pareil, ils étaient pleins de bonnes volontés, pleins de fougue, pleins de désirs de vengence mais ils ne pourraient pas gagner et elle avait une solution pour effacer toutes cette peine et souffrance parmi les siens et la population anglaise en général. Seuls les mangemorts pouvaient plus ou moins prétendre être heureux mais ça Hermione n'y mettrait pas sa main à couper, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'ils se montraient si dur envers la population, ils étaient terrifiés par Voldemort, l'homme n'était plus en haut de la chaîne alimentaire en Angleterre mais Voldemort y était.

Bien sûr, Hermione savait qu'il y aurait bien eu quelqu'un qui serait un jour et qui aurait la force et la haine nécessaire à la destruction de Lord Voldemort mais dans combien année, dans combien de morts. Hermione ne voulait pas vivre toute sa vie et mourir (dans la douleur, sûrement vu l'époque) en sachant qu'elle aurait essayé de changer les choses. Surtout que Voldemort n'allait pas s'en tenir là, c'était évident, quand on a la Grande Bretagne dans ces mains, on finit toujours par en vouloir plus et pour cela, Voldemort savait très bien placé ces pions pour accéder au pouvoir petit à petit dans les pays environnants. La Bulgarie et la Russie étaient déjà de son côté, la Résistance avait essayé de prévenir les autres pays et le Monde entier même mais personne ne les avait écouté. On les avait pris pour des fous, on les avait plutôt fait passé pour des fous, à cause de la peur bien sûr, ils avaient peur du pouvoir qu'avait Voldemort et ils préféraient fermés les yeux en espérant que l'Angleterre arriverait à résoudre seule ces problèmes. Hermione connaissait ce comportement, le gouvernement anglais avait eu le même lorsqu'il était revenu à la "vie" et que personne ne voulait y croire. Faire l'autruche était décidément le comportement préféré de la race humaine, elle n'en revenait toujours pas ! Hermione soupira, elle avait encore énormément de boulot à faire avec Tom Jedusor mais elle savait dès le départ que ce ne serait pas facile à faire puisqu'elle avait décidé en découvrant l'existence de Naja de laisser une chance à eux deux, une chance de vivre mais si cela ne fonctionnait pas, elle serait obligée de tuer le jeune Jedusor avant qu'il ne devienne Voldemort réellement. Bien que puissant déjà, il n'avait que dix-sept ans et elle connaissait des sorts qui n'existaient pas encore, ça lui donnerait un sacré avantage. De plus, elle commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter de l'absence de ces règles, depuis son arrivée dans le passé, elle ne les avait pas eu, ça faisait trois mois ronds qu'elle ne les avait pas eu. C'était une chose qui s'était avérée très banale dans le futur, à cause du stresse et de la peur, tout son organisme en était perturbé mais trois mois ça commençait à être long. Elle ne savait pas bien si la cause était naturel, provoqué par le voyage dans le temps et si la chose était définitive, c'était un autre problème à traiter.

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu aussi, je n'e suis pas très satisfaite mais enfin fallait bien l'écrire :) N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, il m'intéresse et un grand merci à tout ceux qui me laisse des petits messages ou même qui me mette en favori ou en alerte :) ça me fait très plaisir :) Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe, je n'ai pas encore pu le relire mais je voulais vous le mettre le plus tôt possible vu le retard ^^"


End file.
